


Zarpas blancas y sueños

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143512
Kudos: 2





	1. Resumen

La reunión se ha convocado. El hechizo ha sido lanzado. No hay escapatoria de los Apareamientos de Medianoche. 

Cuando Harry Styles es convocado a la Gran Reunión, y se entera del plan establecido por la UPAC, decide que prefiere volverse salvaje a ser forzado a tomar un compañero. Antes de que pueda expresar su decisión a los ancianos, se encuentra emparejado. 

Pero su apareamiento no es el apareamiento habitual. Uno, no bebió el champán como todos los demás, por lo que no está en celo. Dos, su compañero está siendo protegido por su propia seguridad. Louis Tomlinson es un caminante de sueños, el caminante de sueños más poderoso en más de mil años. Por eso le están persiguiendo. La gente quiere usar sus poderes para hacer el mal. 

Louis sólo quiere establecerse en un lugar tranquilo con su compañero soñado. Cuando es rescatado y llevado a la sede de la UPAC, finalmente conoce al hombre con el que ha estado compartiendo sus sueños durante más de un año, el hombre del que se enamoró, pero Harry no parece conocerle. Cuando llega el peligro, Lou no sabe si recurrir a Harry o correr por su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

—Bienvenidos. Soy el Anciano Burke. —El anciano se detuvo como si esperara algo.—Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí esta noche. Esta es una ocasión trascendental para nosotros. Han pasado veinticinco años desde que terminó la Gran Guerra entre los paranormales, llevándose con ella una gran parte de nuestra población.

El silencio era abrumador en la gran sala, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que estaban allí escuchando. Aún así, cuando el anciano hizo una pausa en su discurso, no se escuchó ni un susurro.

—Me gustaría que todos hagan un brindis conmigo en memoria de aquéllos que perdimos. —El anciano alzó su copa de champán y esperó hasta que todos en la multitud sostenían su propia copa. —Que nunca los olvidemos.

Harry Styles vio al anciano vaciar su copa, luego miró a la multitud. Parecía estar atento a que a cada miembro de la comunidad paranormal terminara la suya. Tras un momento, dejó su copa sobre una mesa cercana y se volvió hacia la multitud, con las manos a la espalda.

—Como he dicho, —continuó el Anciano Burke— esta es una ocasión trascendental para todos nosotros. En los veinticinco años desde la finalización de la Gran Guerra entre Paranormales, la United Paranormal Alliance of Alliance1 ha estado observando y esperando. No esperaremos más.

1 Alianza Unida de Cooperación Paranormal, en siglas UPAC.

—La lucha entre especies debe terminar, —dijo otro anciano con una larga túnica blanca mientras daba un paso al frente. Harry lo reconoció como el Anciano Lucas—. Los humanos saben de nosotros, y han aprendido a aceptarnos entre los suyos. Sin embargo, su tolerancia sólo durará un tiempo. La lucha constante entre las comunidades paranormales ha llegado bajo su escrutinio. Ya no tenemos el lujo de observarlos resolver sus propios desacuerdos.

—El Anciano Lucas está en lo correcto, —dijo el Anciano Burke mientras hacía un gesto hacia el otro anciano—. Ya no tenemos la indulgencia de esperar a que acaben sus pequeñas disputas. Como tal, hemos tomado medidas para asegurarnos de que tomen su lugar en nuestra sociedad.

Harry arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor cuando la multitud comenzó a inquietarse. Todos miraban a su alrededor mientras un tenso silencio se cernía sobre la sala. El Anciano Burke señaló la copa que había dejado sobre la mesa. —Todos han hecho un brindis conmigo. Como tal, ahora están atados a los convenios que pusimos ante ustedes.

—Cada uno de ustedes tiene veinticuatro horas para encontrar y reclamar a su compañero, —dijo el Anciano Lucas—. Si no reclaman un compañero en veinticuatro horas y lo o la presentan ante este concilio para que sea reconocido, no tendrán una pareja. Se volverán salvajes dentro de una semana.

Los jadeos y las quejas casi eclipsaron las palabras de los ancianos mientras continuaban hablando. Ambos ancianos retrocedieron del borde del estrado en el que estaban de pie. La multitud estaba enojada y Harry no podía culparlos. Los ancianos habían perdido la cabeza.

—Debido a sus continuas disputas entre razas, no pueden reclamar un compañero de su misma raza, —dijo el Anciano Burke—. Deben reclamar un compañero fuera de su propia especie.

—Si no traen un compañero ante este concilio al filo de la medianoche de mañana, serán cazados y ejecutados como delincuentes paranormales.

—Para asegurarnos de que encontrarán un compañero, se ha añadido algo especial a la poción que cada uno de ustedes ha bebido. Eso asegurará que la necesidad de aparearse fuera de su especie supere su necesidad de pelear. Es un aditivo particular que induce al calor de apareamiento en cada uno de ustedes. No serán capaces de negar la necesidad de aparearse.

—Y en caso de que piensen tratar de romper este hechizo, —dijo el Anciano Burke— hemos añadido una cláusula especial. Cualquiera que intente negar los convenios de este hechizo al instante será maldecido acorde a su propia raza. Los vampiros ya no serán capaces de beber sangre. Los cambiaformas ya no podrán cambiar. Los usuarios de magia ya no tendrán magia, y así sucesivamente. Estoy seguro de que entienden mi punto. Los dos ancianos regresaron junto con sus compañeros y se volvieron para enfrentar a la multitud. —Ahora, niños, buena suerte. Esperamos ver a cada uno de ustedes en veinticuatro horas. Que su cacería sea exitosa.

—Ni en sueños, bastardo. —Harry Styles cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerró los ojos al primer cambiaformas que dio un paso en su dirección cuando el gran salón de baile estalló en el caos.

El cambiaformas lo miró de arriba abajo. Harry sabía que el cambiaformas lobo lo estaba evaluando, viendo si podía derrotarlo en una pelea. Harry medía 2 metros descalzo. Actualmente llevaba botas.

—¿Averiguando si realmente vale la pena la paliza que recibirías? — La esquina de los labios del lobo se curvó en una sonrisa. Harry rodó los ojos. Odiaba a los cambiaformas lobo. Eran algunas de las personas más pervertidas que había conocido—. No ese tipo de paliza, imbécil.

—No puedes culpar a un chico por intentarlo, —dijo el lobo.

—Mira, hay un pequeño y lindo twink justo ahí. —Harry señaló al otro lado de la habitación—. Ve a jugar con él.

El lobo se volvió y lo miró. Harry podía decir que el pequeño twink rubio había captado el interés del lobo cuando de repente se alejó y derribó al hombre más pequeño al suelo. Este lugar se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una zona de guerra.

La multitud abordaba a las personas a diestro y siniestro. Corrían por todas partes. Las mesas y sillas estaban derribadas. Las copas echas pedazos en el suelo. Si la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation quería un poco de acción en el mundo paranormal, la tenían en exceso.

Harry se apartó de un salto cuando un hombre bastante grande saltó por delante de él, aterrizando en el escenario. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio al hombre derribar a uno de los ancianos al suelo y morderlo. Supongo que no todos están entusiasmados con el mandato del consejo.

Ciertamente él no lo estaba. Los tigres siberianos eran criaturas solitarias, los tigres siberianos de pelaje blancos lo eran aún más. El consejo debería haberlo sabido. Quería un compañero tanto como quería un agujero en la cabeza.

Harry dio un paso a la izquierda del escenario, evitando por muy poco a un anciano que hablaba furiosamente con otro hombre. El resto de los ancianos estaban saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Harry sospechaba que era por su propia seguridad.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Por qué incluirme? ¡Yo no peleo con nadie! —gritó el hombre.

—Tampoco hablas con nadie, —gruñó el anciano—¿Me estás desafiando?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No quería nada de esa pelea. Reconoció al Anciano Ashby. No le gustaba el hombre. Era un egoísta. Harry no tenía idea de quién era el otro hombre, y realmente no le importaba. Su principal preocupación era salir de allí antes de que alguien lo abordara como un gato en celo.

Se dirigió hacia las puertas principales. Sólo sus rápidos reflejos le salvaron de ser parte del caos a su alrededor. Se estaba hartando con cada momento que pasaba. Cuando un repentino y punzante dolor atravesó su espalda, Harry respiró hondo y se volvió para ver a un hombre sosteniendo los restos de una silla en la mano.

—¿Estás loco? —Gritó mientras arrancaba la silla de las manos del hombre y la arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación. La escuchó vagamente estrellarse contra la pared—. No voy a acoplarme contigo.

No quería un compañero. No estaba en sus planes que alguien se entrometiera en su vida. Le gustaba vivir solo. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie viniera a alterar la tranquila existencia que se había mantenido.

—Los ancianos nos dieron veinticuatro horas para encontrar un compañero o nos volveremos salvajes. —El hombre rió.—No me parece que tengas otra opción.

—Siempre hay opciones.

La boca del hombre cayó. —¿Prefieres morir a encontrar un compañero?

—No quiero un compañero, —gruñó Harry.

—¿Quién lo quiere? —El hombre se echó a reír—. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho sin uno, pero volverme salvaje no es una opción.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Si se volvía salvaje, que así fuera. No iban a forzarlo a aparearse con nadie, sin importar lo que los ancianos quisieran. —No va a suceder, así que ve a buscar a alguien más con quien joder.

El hombre sonrió. —Tu pérdida, grandullón. Podría sacudir tu mundo.

—Y yo podría terminar con el tuyo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros hasta que alguien más captó su interés y luego estaba corriendo por la habitación.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Había días que simplemente no le era rentable salir de la cama. Harry se volvió y se dirigió hacia las puertas de nuevo. Cuanto más rápido saliera de aquí, más rápido podría volverse salvaje y con suerte lo sacarían de su miseria. Tal vez había vivido solo demasiado tiempo, pero como regla general no le gustaban las personas.

Los humanos estaban demasiado empeñados en destruir a los paranormales, y los paranormales estaban demasiado empeñados en destruirse mutuamente. Era un círculo vicioso del que Harry no quería formar parte.

Sólo quería volver a su pequeña casa en el bosque y que lo dejaran en paz, y no quería traer a nadie con él. En este punto, volverse salvaje no se veía tan mal. Al menos podría terminar con su larga miseria.

Harry salió por las puertas del salón de baile y se dirigió por el largo vestíbulo de piedra hacia la salida. Dobló una esquina justo a tiempo para ver una bola de fuego salir disparada de los dedos de un hombre y golpear a un guardia en el pecho, lanzándolo al suelo. El otro guardia avanzó, y un hombre de cabello rubio lanzó el puño, conectando sólidamente con su mandíbula y enviando al hombre al suelo junto al primer guardia.

Harry rápidamente decidió que este no era lugar para estar. Evitaba pelear siempre que podía, le parecía algo inútil usar la violencia. Alguien siempre salía lastimado y, a veces, alguien resultaba muerto. Harry no quería ser responsable de eso. Por lo que Harry prefería usar la inteligencia, y en este momento la opción más inteligente sería huir.

Era otra razón por la que no quería un compañero. Los tigres siberianos eran muy territoriales, especialmente los tigres siberianos blancos. Esa fue una de las razones por las que eligió vivir solo. Eso y el hecho de que su raza estaba casi extinta. Aparentemente, su pelaje blanco era muy preciado por los cazadores.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente cuando uno de los hombres de repente corrió hacia la puerta. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el hombre fue arrojado hacia atrás, rodando sobre su culo hasta que estaba despatarrado en el suelo a los pies del hombre rubio.

No, no quería ninguna parte de esto. Harry se dio la vuelta y retrocedió por el pasillo. Tenía que haber otra forma de salir de este maldito castillo. Harry miró hacia el salón de baile cuando lo pasó. El caos parecía haberse calmado a un rumor sordo, y los ancianos estaban regresando, subiendo al escenario.

Harry se detuvo. Tal vez estaba enfocándolo de manera incorrecta. Morir no era tan aterrador para Harry. Volverse salvaje y que le dieran caza siquiera le inquietaba. Tener un compañero lo aterrorizaba. ¿Tal vez podría sólo saltar hasta el final omitiendo toda la molestia?

Harry respiró hondo, contemplando su próximo movimiento. Podía sentir a su tigre justo debajo de su piel, paseándose, agitado. Sintió la necesidad de extender las garras, cambiar y perseguir algo.

Harry era un viejo cambiaformas, cerca de los dos mil años. Había estado solo durante los últimos doscientos años. Sólo cuando fue un cachorro tuvo problemas para controlar a su tigre, pero el calor, y la picazón que comenzaba a arrastrarse por su piel le estaba arrebatando su control. Decidiéndose, Harry cruzó el salón de baile y se dirigió hacia los ancianos en el estrado. Podrían acabar con él ahora y olvidarse del resto de este loco plan que habían ideado. No iba a tomar un compañero.

Harry llegó al estrado y juntó las manos, dando a los ancianos una reverencia respetuosa. No importa lo jodido que pensara que era el plan, se negaba a abandonar sus valores personales, uno de los cuales era ser respetuoso con la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation, o UPAC, como la mayoría de los paranormales llamaba al consejo de ancianos.

—Ancianos, por favor perdonen mi intrusión.

—Harry Styles, —dijo un anciano. Harry lo reconoció como el Anciano Lucas, el anciano del Clan Felino—. No esperaba verte en la reunión de este año. Tenía entendido que nunca dejas tu bosque.

—Recibí una invitación.

—Bien, bien. —El Anciano Lucas sonrió. El anciano miró el espacio que rodeaba a Harry, con una ceja levantada—. ¿Has venido a registrar tu apareamiento?

—Lamento decir que no he podido encontrar una pareja adecuada. —Harry deseó poder rodar los ojos ante el consejo de ancianos y dejarlos saber realmente lo que pensaba de su gran plan. De nuevo, su sentido del honor levantó su fea cabeza—. Como tal, solicito...

—¿Sin compañero? —dijo el Anciano Lucas. —¿Un hombre de tu estatura? Estoy sorprendido, Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño. Hubo momentos en su vida en que ocurrió algo significativo. Cada uno de esos momentos fue precedido por un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. Harry sintió un escalofrío en ese instante. Los ancianos tenían algo bajo la manga y estaba seguro de que le implicaba.

Harry comenzó a sentir una picazón en la nuca cuando observó al Anciano Lucas inclinarse y susurrar algo al oído del anciano sentado a su lado. Se había perdido suficientes grandes reuniones para no conocer a todos los ancianos. Muchos habían ido y venido a lo largo de los años.

El Anciano Lucas estaba sonriendo mientras se sentaba hacia adelante. El anciano a su lado comenzó a escribir en un libro grande. Harry apretó la mandíbula. No le iba a gustar esto. Sólo lo sabía. Harry se preparó.

—Harry Styles, tu apareamiento ha sido registrado.

—¿Qué? No, yo... ¡Joder! —Harry gritó mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Un dolor punzante le quemó el antebrazo. Rápidamente levantó la manga. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio el sello de apareamiento quemado en su piel. Las letras HS & LT estaban entrelazadas entre sí en un intrincado nudo.

—¿Qué han hecho? —Harry susurró mientras miraba a los ancianos en completo horror.

El Anciano Lucas sonrió y le tendió un sobre con el sello de la UPAC. —Estas son las instrucciones de apareamiento. Es de suma importancia que las leas, Harry.

—¿Me has emparejado sin mi permiso? —Harry dejó caer la manga de su camisa cuando sus garras comenzaron a extenderse. Tenía una política estricta sobre no atacar a ningún miembro del consejo, pero podría no aplicarlas dadas las circunstancias.

El Anciano Lucas de repente parecía muy preocupado. Su cara se volvió seria, sus cejas se fruncieron en un profundo ceño. —Me disculpo por las circunstancias de este apareamiento, Harry, pero no puedo pensar en un hombre mejor para asumir la tarea que te hemos impuesto.

—¿Qué tarea? —Preguntó Harry con los dientes apretados. Hervía de ira. Le sorprendió que no saliera humo de sus oídos.

—El hombre con el que ahora estás emparejado es un caso especial.

—No me importa—espetó Harry—. No quiero estar acoplado.

—Me temo que ya no es una opción. Louis necesita a alguien de tu obvia fuerza. Necesita un lugar seguro para esconderse donde nadie lo dañe.

Harry parpadeó cuando una repentina oleada de protección lo atravesó. Su tigre comenzó a pasearse de nuevo, cada vez más agitado con cada segundo que pasaba. Ni siquiera había conocido al hombre todavía. ¿De dónde demonios venía esta necesidad de proteger y cuidar a un completo desconocido?

—¿Y deciden emparejarlo conmigo? ¿Cómo va a ayudar eso a este hombre? No es que nuestro apareamiento termine ahora que ha quedado registrado en el gran libro. —Harry señaló el gran libro dispuesto frente a los Ancianos—. Sé lo que es. Sé lo que significa.

—Sí, —dijo el Anciano Lucas— estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Sin embargo, este consejo todavía siente que eres la mejor opción para Louis.

—¿Por qué?

—Louis es humano.

—¡Humano! —Gruñó Harry. Odiaba a los humanos más de lo que odiaba a los cambiaformas. Los humanos habían cazado a su especie casi hasta la extinción. Sólo escondiéndose en lo profundo de su bosque había sido capaz de mantenerse oculto. La mayoría de su especie no había tenido tanta suerte—. ¿Me acoplaste a un humano?

—Louis no es sólo un humano, Harry. Es un caminante de mentes.

—Eso es aún peor.

Harry podía imaginar cómo sería vivir con un caminante de mentes. No sólo no estaría solo dentro de su casa, sino que tampoco lo estaría dentro de su propia mente. Odiaba a los humanos.

—No. —Harry apretó las manos y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente—. No haré esto.

¡Preferiría morir!

—No tienes elección, Harry. Está hecho.

—No me importa si me vuelvo salvaje. Mátame ahora y acaba esta locura de una vez.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. Tu hilo de vida ha sido entrelazado con el de Louis. Si mueres, él muere. Ahora estás enlazado a tu compañero, Harry, en mente, cuerpo y espíritu. No se puede deshacer.

Harry rugió. Sus ojos ardían. Cuando sus garras se extendieron, las hundió en la dura madera del suelo del escenario. Quería hundirlas en los ancianos, todos y cada uno de ellos. La razón se hizo cargo, pero sólo apenas, su control pendiendo de un hilo.

—Bien, —gruñó—. ¿Dónde está este humano?

La frente del Anciano Lucas se frunció. —Sé prevenido, Harry, debes tratar a Louis con cuidado. Su estado es muy frágil. Si intentas hacerle daño en represalia, este consejo no tendrá más remedio que imponer sanciones contra ti.

—Tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de emparejarlo conmigo.

A pesar de lo que dijo, Harry sabía que no dañaría al hombre. No tenía nada contra él aparte del hecho de que estaban acoplados. Pero eso no significaba que simplemente agacharía la cabeza y tomaría lo que el consejo le estaba haciendo tampoco.

Harry tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Louis necesitaba un lugar seguro donde ocultarse y por qué los ancianos insistieron en que era tan frágil. Si el hombre era un caminante de mentes, era uno de los más fuertes de su especie, capaz de hablar a las personas en sus mentes. ¿Por qué sería tan débil?

—Hay una cosa más, Harry, —dijo el anciano.

—Por supuesto que sí.

El Anciano Lucas levantó el sobre que previamente había tratado de entregar a Harry. —Debéis seguir estas instrucciones. Si no, perderás tu capacidad de cambiar y Louis perderá su capacidad de caminar por las mentes.

Harry se estremeció. No había nada en la tierra que provocara más terror a su corazón que perder la capacidad de cambiar a su forma de tigre. Los cambiaformas nacían así. No eran convertidos. Harry había sido un cambiaformas tigre toda su vida. No sabría qué hacer sin su tigre.

Harry agarró el sobre del Anciano Lucas y lo abrió.

Se quedó con la boca abierta en completo shock. Miró a los ancianos. Cada uno de ellos tenía una expresión seria. No tranquilizó a Harry.

—¿Tenemos que consumar nuestro apareamiento al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas hasta la próxima reunión? Eso no es hasta dentro de cuatro años, —dijo—. Si Louis es tan frágil, ¿cómo podéis pedirme esto? Ni siquiera conozco al hombre.

—Lo harás.

—Ancianos, por favor, esto no es...

—Está hecho, Harry.

Los ancianos volvieron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja. Los hombros de Harry se desplomaron. Podía ver por las miradas severas dirigidas hacia él que los ancianos no iban a cambiar de opinión. Estaba apareado, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está mi compañero?

El Anciano Lucas levantó la vista, su rostro mostrando sorpresa como si se hubiera olvidado de que Harry estaba allí. El anciano se levantó y caminó a través del estrado. Cuando bajó, hizo señas a un guardia del consejo. —Ven conmigo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y siguió al anciano. El guardia caminó detrás de él. Estaba algo sorprendido cuando pasaron por alto las alas paranormales habituales y caminaron hacia una parte del castillo que los no residentes generalmente no tenían permitida. Estaba restringida únicamente a los ancianos.

—¿Por qué no está alojado con los otros humanos?

—Por su propia seguridad.

Harry esperó a que el anciano dijera más. No lo hizo. —¿Y?

—Y por la seguridad de todos los demás.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Es peligroso este tipo?

—Louis tiene sus problemas, pero no creo que alguna vez lastime voluntariamente a alguien.

A Harry no le gustó la mayoría de lo que dijo ninguno de los ancianos, pero esa declaración en particular lo desconcertó. —¿Qué hay de involuntariamente?

—Es por eso que Louis está aquí. —El Anciano Lucas hizo una pausa y se volvió ligeramente. Había ira y tristeza en sus ojos cuando levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual con Harry—. Louis está en un estado muy frágil. Su mente está rota. Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, Harry, pero necesitaba que cuide de Louis alguien que pueda mantenerlo a salvo.

—¿Y me elegiste a mí?

—Tienes fama de no gustarte la gente, Harry.

—No me gustan las personas, —gruñó Harry.

—También tienes reputación de proteger lo que te pertenece.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Así que decidiste emparejarlo conmigo para que lo proteja? ¿Estás loco? ¿No podrías haber elegido a alguien más para esto?

—Eras la mejor opción, Harry.

El Anciano Lucas se volvió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Harry rodó los ojos y lo siguió. Se detuvieron en una puerta grande, custodiada por dos guardias. El Anciano Lucas asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos y abrió la puerta.

La curiosidad de Harry fue creciendo mientras seguía al anciano hacia el interior de la habitación. Una mujer se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a una cama grande.

Levantó la vista y sonrió cuando entraron. — Anciano Lucas, —dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó el anciano.

—Tomó una ducha antes y comió un poco, pero ahora está durmiendo. Estuvo nervioso antes pero finalmente se calmó hace unos quince minutos.

¿Hace quince minutos? Harry frunció el ceño. Eso fue más o menos cuando el sello de apareamiento quedó grabado en su antebrazo.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—No, anciano, ni una palabra.

Harry frunció el ceño nuevamente. ¿Dónde estaba este compañero? Harry miró a un lado y otro de la habitación, buscando a su nuevo compañero. A excepción de la enfermera, no había otra persona en la habitación.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de broma?

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó el Anciano Lucas mientras se daba la vuelta.

—¿Dónde está...?

Harry giró bruscamente la cabeza cuando escuchó un suave sonido salir de entre las mantas de la cama. No era posible que hubiera alguien en la cama. Apenas había una ondulación en las mantas.

El Anciano Lucas hizo a un lado a la enfermera cuando Harry se acercó a la cama. Harry vio un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro que sobresalía de la parte superior de las mantas. Se acercó y agarró el borde de la manta, después tiró hacia abajo un poco.

Harry se llenó de ira y se giró para mirar al Anciano Lucas.

—¿Me apareaste con un niño?

—Te aseguro, Harry, que Louis es mayor de edad. Celebró su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños este año.

—Pero parece un niño.—susurró Harry mientras volvía a mirar al joven que dormía en la cama—Demonios, parece una niña.

Harry escuchó al Anciano Lucas reírse detrás de él. Frunció el ceño y se sentó a un lado de la cama, luego tiró de las mantas hacia abajo hasta que toda la cara del hombre estaba expuesta. Louis tenía unas facciones tan delicadas que se parecía a una chica.

Los pómulos altos y exóticos adornaban su tez delicadamente curva. Largas pestañas oscuras yacían contra las mejillas de porcelana. Tenía labios generosamente curvos. Su nariz era recta, pequeña y encantadora, similar a un botoncito. Brillante y sedoso cabello castaño oscuro enmarcaba su rostro.

Era una belleza etérea. Lo único que estropeaba los delicados rasgos de Louis eran los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y un gran moretón en la frente. Se veía tan frágil que Harry se preguntó si un soplo de viento lo derribaría.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Harry preguntó suavemente para no despertar al hombre dormido. Louis parecía que necesitaba descansar.

—No conocemos todos los detalles, —dijo el Anciano Lucas detrás de él—. Louis apenas estaba consciente cuando nos lo trajeron. Fue encontrado por una manada de lobos en un almacén abandonado. Lo trajeron aquí.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

El Anciano Lucas negó con la cabeza. —Había indicios de que algo horrible había sucedido en ese almacén, pero Louis se niega a hablar de ello. No habla con nadie. No ha dicho una palabra desde que llegó.

Harry no sabía qué decir a eso. Seguía sin querer estar apareado, pero cada instinto protector que tenía en su cuerpo le gritaba que tomara a Louis en sus brazos y nunca lo dejara ir. Su tigre estaba tan agitado que los colmillos de Harry amenazaban con salir.

Se agachó y acarició la pálida mejilla de Louis con sus nudillos. — ¿Qué te pasó, pequeño? —Susurró suavemente—. ¿Quién te hirió?

Harry casi saltó cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron de repente y lo miró fijamente. El hombre no se movió ni dijo una palabra, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sus ojos azul claro lo decían todo.

Quería saber quién era Harry.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry tomó la mano de Louis. Frunció el ceño cuando notó cuán ligera era. Louis necesitaba engordar. Era todo piel y huesos, prácticamente desnutrido.

—Soy Harry Styles.

Louis lo miró fijamente. En realidad fue un poco desconcertante la forma en que Louis lo miraba tan intensamente. Era como si nadie más existiera en la sala excepto los dos. Louis nunca apartó la vista de su rostro.

—Louis es un nombre bastante grande para alguien tan pequeño, —dijo Harry mientras trataba de entablar conversación. Al no gustarle estar rodeado de personas, no era muy conversador—. Creo que te llamaré Lou.

Una vez más, Lou no dio otra respuesta más que mirarlo. Harry frunció el ceño. Así no era exactamente como se imaginó conociendo a su compañero, no es que realmente hubiese imaginado encontrarse con su compañero en cualquier momento en los últimos cien años. Renunció a ese sueño hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —Preguntó Harry mientras levantaba la manga de su camisa y exponía su sello de apareamiento.

Lou miró la marca. Levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por encima del sello, luego los dejó caer de nuevo a la cama cuando Lou lo miró de nuevo. Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si Lou estaba en su sano juicio. El Anciano Lucas dijo que Lou estaba mentalmente roto, pero Harry no sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba.

—Estas son nuestras iniciales, Lou, tuyas y mías.

Louis sólo miró a Harry.

—Este es un sello de apareamiento, Lou. Tienes uno igual en algún lugar de tu cuerpo. —La esquina de la boca de Harry se alzó—. No estoy seguro exactamente dónde.

Louis agarró la mano de Harry y la presionó contra el sello de apareamiento en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. El sello estaba debajo de su clavícula y justo por encima de su corazón.

—¿Puedo? —Harry hizo un gesto hacia la camisa de Lou.

Louis dejó caer su mano. Harry empujó el borde de la camisa de Lou a un lado hasta que el sello de apareamiento fue revelado. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando sus dedos trazaron el sello. Algo primario cobró vida dentro de Harry al ver sus iniciales grabadas en la piel de porcelana de Lou.

—¿Dolió?

Lou parpadeó de nuevo.

—¿Lo tomo como un sí? —Harry sonrió.

Lou extendió la mano y trazó el sello de apareamiento de Harry con sus dedos otra vez.

—Sí, el mío dolió. —Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto de lo que estaba diciendo comprendía Lou. Aún así, tenía que intentar explicarle las cosas al hombre. No quería asustarlo—. Estamos emparejados, Lou.

Las palabras de Harry parecieron captar la atención de Lou. Desvió la mirada del sello de apareamiento para mirar a los ojos de Harry. Había una curiosidad en ellos que Harry no podía negar.

—Significa que me perteneces ahora.

Harry sabía que tendría que examinar cómo esas palabras lo hacían sentir en un momento posterior. Su tigre estaba listo para salir y reclamar a Lou como compañero, a pesar del frágil estado del hombre. Su lado humano todavía no quería un compañero.

Lou sólo parpadeó.

Harry deseaba que el hombre dijera algo, cualquier cosa, incluso si era para negarlo. El tratamiento silencioso le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Harry miró por encima del hombro al Anciano Lucas.

—¿Me entiende?

—Creemos que sí. No ha hablado, pero hay inteligencia en sus ojos.

Harry volvió a mirar a Lou sólo para encontrarlo todavía mirando. Estaba de acuerdo con el Anciano Lucas. Había una chispa de inteligencia en los ojos azul claro que lo miraban fijamente. Esperaba que eso significara que Lou lo entendía.

—Voy a organizar nuestro regreso a mi casa, —dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Se detuvo cuando las manos de Lou lo alcanzaron—. No tardaré mucho.

Los ojos de Louis se humedecieron. Los cerró y se posiciono de espaldas a Harry, casi como si ignorara la presencia de Harry de su mente por completo. El tigre de Harry dejó escapar un profundo rugido dentro de él, comenzando una picazón en su piel por restringir a su tigre.

Harry se arrodilló junto a la cama y alcanzó la cara de Louis. —Hey, pequeño, mírame.

Las pestañas de Louis brillaron con lágrimas cuando giró la cabeza. Harry intentó sonreírle a Louis, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sonrió, que no estaba seguro de estar haciéndolo bien. Aunque a Louis no pareció importarle. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue sólo un leve levantamiento de la esquina de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para apaciguar al tigre de Harry y hacer que se calmara.

—Prometo que no me iré mucho tiempo, Lou. Sólo voy a arreglar nuestro transporte y luego volveré. No me tomará más que unos minutos a lo sumo. —Harry hizo una mueca cuando una lágrima descendió por la pálida mejilla de Lou. La limpió suavemente con la yema de su dedo pulgar—. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo, Lou?

Harry se sorprendió cuando Louis se acercó a él. Se echó a reír. —¿Lo tomo como un sí?

Louis sólo parpadeó. Harry sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Empezó a retirar las mantas de Lou, pero el hombre las agarró, sosteniéndolas contra su pecho mientras miraba más allá de Harry hacia los demás en la habitación.

—¿Estás desnudo debajo? —Harry tiró de la manta de Lou y echó una ojeada. Rápidamente la volvió a poner, tragando fuerte—. Sí, estás desnudo.

Maldición, Lou podría estar pálido y flaco, pero tenía el equipo correcto en todos los lugares correctos, y era un equipo perfecto. El cuerpo de Harry de repente comenzó a doler. Su polla pasó de flácida a dura como una roca con una sola mirada.

Harry tragó saliva otra vez y luego miró por encima del hombro. — ¿Hay algo que Lou pueda ponerse hasta que pueda conseguirle algo de ropa?

—Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo para que se ponga.

Harry esperó. Cuando ni la enfermera ni el anciano se movieron, agitó una mano hacia ellos. —¿Bien?

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó el anciano.

—Sí, ahora. —¿Qué parte de esto no entendía el anciano? Harry quería a Lou abrigado y salir los dos de allí tan rápido como fuera posible. Llevaba fuera de su casa demasiado tiempo.

—Harry, Louis no puede irse hasta que lo hayas reclamado.

—¿Perdón?

—Tienes que reclamar a Louis antes de que puedas irte con él.

—Pensé que ya estábamos apareados. —Harry levantó su brazo, indicando el sello de apareamiento.

—Están apareados, pero Louis necesita ser reclamado por tu tigre antes de que puedas irte. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que tu tigre lo acepte.

—Lo hace. —Harry se rió.

No podía comenzar a describir lo mucho que su tigre aceptaba a Lou. Incluso él estaba sorprendido. Su tigre ya decidió que Lou les pertenecía.

Sin embargo, el Anciano Lucas no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Harry se frotó las manos sobre su rostro mientras respiraba profundamente.

—Está bien, dame unos minutos a solas con Lou. Quiero hablar con él y asegurarme de que entiende lo que está pasando aquí. Me niego a forzarlo.

La enfermera se dirigió a la puerta, pero el Anciano Lucas parecía vacilante.

Harry lo miró de forma desafiante hasta que el hombre asintió levemente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Harry descansó por un momento, con las manos en sus caderas mientras trataba de decidir qué le iba a decir a Lou.

Tenía que convencer al hombre para que se aparease con él. Un objetivo bastante fácil si el hombre estuviese en su sano juicio. Harry todavía no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera. Harry apretó los labios y se volvió para explicarle las cosas a Louis.

Casi se traga la lengua.

—Lou, qué... —Harry se lamió los labios mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo en la cama. Louis había arrojado la manta al suelo y se quedó allí sin nada de ropa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño?

Harry casi gruñó cuando Louis simplemente lo miró. Estaba realmente frustrado con el tratamiento silencioso que estaba recibiendo. Era difícil mantener una conversación cuando sólo uno de ellos hablaba, bueno, hablaba en voz alta de todos modos.

Los ojos de Louis brillaron mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza. Louis no tenía ni idea del control que le tomó para evitar abalanzarse sobre el hombre y reclamarlo. Harry estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Los colmillos de Harry descendieron en contra de su mejor juicio. Ansiaba hundirlos en la suave carne de Louis. Garras surgieron de sus dedos. Su piel se onduló cuando el pelaje amenazó con salir. El hilo de control se volvía más delgado cuanto más miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Lou.

—Lou —gimió mientras luchaba por el control.

Los ojos de Louis comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente. Tiró de la manta para cubrir de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo y se acurrucó de lado, dando la espalda a Harry. Las mantas se sacudieron mientras sollozaba.

Con un sentimiento de culpa asentándose en el pecho de Harry, se sentó a un lado de la cama y acarició suavemente el hombro de Louis.

— Escúchame, pequeño. Quiero reclamarte, créeme, lo hago, pero me preocupa tu salud. El Anciano Lucas dijo que estás muy frágil en este momento, y no quiero hacer nada que pueda lastimarte.

Harry estaba confundido por todo lo que decía. No entendía por qué estaba diciéndolo. No sólo había hablado más en la última hora de lo que había hablado en el último mes, sino que sintió la necesidad de explicar las cosas a un completo desconocido que tal vez siquiera lo entendía.

—¿Puedes mirarme, Lou? —Preguntó cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta del hombre a parte del suave movimiento de los hombros de Louis mientras sollozaba—¿Por favor, pequeño?

Lou se volvió lentamente. El corazón de Harry se rompió ante las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Louis. Acercó su mano y las secó delicadamente. —¿Significa tanto para ti, pequeño?

Louis miró por un momento, luego tomó la mano de Harry y la presionó sobre el sello de apareamiento en su pecho. Levantó su otra mano y cubrió el sello que hacía juego en el brazo de Harry y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, dejando al descubierto su garganta.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Si Lou estaba tan decidido a ser reclamado, Harry lo reclamaría. Era eso o perder la cabeza. Rápidamente se levantó y se quitó la ropa, arrojando su camisa lejos y quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones.

Una vez que estuvo desnudo, le quitó la manta a Louis y subió a la cama, extendiéndose junto al hombre. Podía sentir a Lou mirarlo mientras acercaba sus dedos y acariciaba la sedosa piel de Louis.

—Tienes una piel muy suave, Lou, —dijo. Quería que Lou se involucrara en este proceso, y no fuera sólo un cuerpo esperando ser reclamado. Necesitaban hacer una conexión entre los dos aparte del sexo— . ¿Usas algo para que esté tan suave?

Louis señaló la mesita de noche sin volver la cabeza. Harry siguió la mano de Louis y vio una pequeña botella blanca con flores púrpura en ella. No había nada escrito en ella, así que Harry no pensó que comprara la loción en una tienda. Tendría que averiguar dónde la conseguía Louis y obtener más. Le encantaba la suave sensación de la piel del hombre.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho esto, Lou?

Louis solo parpadeó hacia él y presionó su mano sobre el sello de apareamiento en el brazo de Harry. Harry sentía la necesidad de gruñir, pero no quería asustar a Louis. La falta de comunicación entre ellos iba a volverlo loco.

—Sé que somos compañeros, pequeño, pero necesito saber si has tenido sexo antes. No quiero asustarte.

Harry sintió que bien podría haber estado hablando consigo mismo dada la respuesta que recibió de Louis. El hombre sólo lo miró. Eso en sí mismo se estaba volviendo un poco enervante. Lou no sólo lo miraba. Consumía a Harry con sus ojos azul claro.

Harry deseó que hubiera otra forma de reclamar a Louis que no fuera el sexo. No era que no quisiera tener sexo con Louis, porque lo hacía. Su cuerpo ansiaba hundirse en el pequeño y apretado culo del hombre más pequeño.

Pero tampoco quería hacer nada que el hombre no quisiera. En todos sus años, y llevaba muchos a cuestas, Harry nunca había forzado a otra persona para tener sexo con él. No comenzaría con su compañero.

Harry se le acercó lentamente, dando a Louis la oportunidad de retroceder si él quería. Cuando no se movió, Harry presionó sus labios contra los de Lou. El beso fue lento al principio, exploratorio. Sólo tanteándose el uno al otro.

Louis comenzó a responder, y el control de Harry comenzó a tambalearse. Los labios de Louis eran tan suaves y exuberantes que Harry sólo quería devorarlo. Empujó más duro y deslizó su lengua a lo largo de la comisura de los labios de Louis. Cuando éste separó sus labios, Harry se sumergió dentro.

Un largo y profundo gemido fue arrancado de Harry cuando la lengua de Louis rozó contra la suya. Besar a Lou era como besar un enchufe de luz.

Harry lo sintió trepidar en cada célula de su cuerpo. Si así es como era con un simple beso, no podía imaginar cómo sería el sexo.

Harry puso una mano en la mejilla de Louis, manteniendo su boca quieta para poder explorar como realmente quería. Acarició con su otra mano el costado del cuerpo de Louis. Harry gruñó ante el estremecimiento que recorrió a Louis con su ligero toque.

Estaba sorprendido por las respuestas de Lou a su toque. El hombre parecía anhelar cada suave caricia, apoyando su cuerpo en la mano de Harry. Cuando Harry bajó su mano hacia la cadera, Louis dobló la rodilla y levantó su pierna, presionándola a lo largo del costado de Harry.

Harry ahuecó su mano sobre la curva redondeada del culo de Louis y apretó. Louis parpadeó. Harry vigilaba de cerca la expresión de Louis mientras acariciaba el trasero del hombre, bajando aún más hasta que sus dedos rozaron el dulce agujero que esperaba por él. Louis inhaló profundamente, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Harry.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? —Harry susurró.

Louis dejó caer su pierna doblada hacia un lado, abriéndose para la exploración de Harry. Harry podía sentir el fruncido agujero de Louis pulsar contra sus dedos. Si no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que el culo de Louis estaba rogando por él.

Louis comenzó a jadear suavemente, pero aún no emitió ningún sonido. Sus ojos, sin embargo, brillaban y Harry podía ver la necesidad de Louis brillando en las profundidades de sus hermosos ojos azul claro. Cuanto más lo tocaba y provocaba, más intenso se volvía el azul de los ojos de Louis. Era fascinante verlo.

—Mírame, Lou.

Harry quería los ojos de Lou sobre él. Quería seguir viendo el deseo que ardía en ellos mientras complacía al hombre. Manteniendo la mirada, Harry fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de Louis, plantando un beso aquí y allá, lamiendo. Para cuando llegó a la polla de Louis, los ojos del hombre se pusieron en blanco.

Harry agarró las nalgas de Louis y las separó. De repente le resultó difícil tragar cuando echó un buen vistazo al dulce agujero rosado esperándolo. Louis parecía tan apretado que Harry comenzó a preguntarse si el hombre había sido jodido antes. Tal vez sería el primero en darle placer al dulce hombrecito.

Harry dejó que su lengua cambiara, yendo de humana a la larga y rasposa de un tigre siberiano. Siendo tan viejo, Harry era capaz de cambiar diferentes partes de su cuerpo a su voluntad. No tenía que cambiar totalmente.

Harry arrastró su lengua entre las mejillas de Louis. Una fuerte y picante explosión de sabores terrosos estalló en su lengua. Harry gruñó y lo hizo otra vez, anhelando más. Tan adictivo como era el sabor de Louis, Harry veía muchas lamidas de culo en su futuro.

Sabía que a Louis le gustaba. El cuerpo del hombrecillo se arqueó en el aire y sus manos agarraron grandes puñados del cabello de Harry. Harry lamió una y otra vez, presionando con su lengua un poco cada vez hasta que Louis comenzó a relajarse.

Harry hizo una pausa por un momento y acarició con el pulgar la fruncida entrada de Louis. Se mordió el labio para no gruñir cuando fue succionado. Lou iba a ser su perdición. Lo sabía. El cuerpo de Lou fue hecho para el sexo.

Harry comenzó a lamer de nuevo, alternando entre presionar su lengua en el culo de Louis y empujar su pulgar. Después de unos minutos, pasó a presionar sus dedos en el apretado círculo de músculos.

Una vez que pudo introducir tres dedos con facilidad dentro de Louis, Harry se movió un poco más arriba. La polla de Louis parecía casi dolorosa de lo dura que estaba. Gotas de pre-semen brillaban en la cabeza púrpura con forma de hongo.

Louis no era enorme, no para los estándares de Harry, pero era el tamaño perfecto para tomarla en su boca, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo Harry. Mientras empujaba tres dedos profundamente en el culo de Louis, se tragó la polla de Louis hasta las bolas.

Hizo una mueca cuando Louis casi le arrancó un puñado de cabello. El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a sacudirse contra él, vibrando de necesidad. Louis podría estar callado, pero tenía una forma espectacular de hablar. Harry quería escuchar más.

Lamió la polla de Louis como un cono de helado, asegurándose de pasar su lengua sobre las bolas del hombre. Cuando Louis comenzó a tirar más insistentemente de su cabello, Harry succionó toda la polla del hombre en su boca.

Louis se arqueó y se puso rígido. Harry retrocedió rápidamente hasta que sólo la cabeza de la polla de Louis permaneció en su boca. Empujó sus dedos dentro del culo del hombre y los curvó hasta que sintió la glándula del tamaño de una nuez en el culo del hombre.

Acariciar ese punto dulce era como encender un cartucho de dinamita. Harry gruñó cuando Louis levantó las piernas y las cerró alrededor de él. Dulce, líquido caliente llenó su boca. Louis se sacudió contra Harry varias veces y luego se quedó inerte. Sus manos cayeron sobre la cama. Incluso sus piernas cayeron laxas a sus costados.

Harry levantó la vista, la preocupación en guerra con su necesidad de seguir chupando la polla de Louis. A pesar del estado saciado de Louis, sus ojos aún miraban a Harry atentamente. Harry gruñó y sacó los dedos del culo de Louis. Se levantó y se arrodilló entre las piernas del hombre, después alcanzó la botella de loción en la mesita de noche.

Harry extendió rápidamente la loción sobre su polla dolorida y luego echó unas gotas entre las nalgas de Louis. Dejó caer la botella sobre la cama y alcanzó a Louis, agarrando al hombre por las caderas y atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que la cabeza de su polla presionó contra el agujero fruncido de Louis.

—¿Estás listo, Lou? —Preguntó mientras alzaba la mirada.

Louis simplemente pasó sus dedos sobre el sello de apareamiento en el brazo de Harry. Harry tomó eso como un sí y empujó hacia adelante. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó sobre sus hombros mientras se hundía en el culo más caliente y más apretado que jamás había tenido.

—¡Joder! —Gritó Harry mientras sus bolas golpeaban contra el cuerpo de Louis.

Nunca, en toda su existencia, había sentido tanto placer antes. Los tensos músculos que rodeaban su polla podrían hacerlo venirse sin un solo movimiento de su parte. Parecían agarrarlo, masajearlo, y mantenerlo como rehén dentro del cuerpo de Louis.

Louis envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y tiró de sus brazos. Harry sonrió y tomó eso como la silenciosa demanda de Louis de moverse. Ir lento no era posible, no tan cerca como estaba Harry de venirse.

El placer era puro y explosivo. Cada embestida enviaba a Harry más alto. Tras unos momentos, no sabía dónde terminaba él y dónde comenzaba Louis. Sentía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, dos mitades de un mismo todo.

El cuerpo de Louis acoplaba tan perfectamente, dándole el suficiente espacio para moverse. Las piernas del hombre se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura de Harry, arqueando y elevando sus caderas con cada empuje. Éxtasis comenzaba a arrasar el cuerpo de Harry. Podía sentir la cabeza de su polla expandiéndose, listo para explotar dentro de Louis y reclamar al hombre como suyo.

Los ojos de Louis brillaron con una luz interior mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y exponía su garganta. Harry gruñó en voz alta y hundió los colmillos en el cuello de Louis justo sobre el suave pulso que latía aceleradamente. Dulce y caliente sangre llenó la boca de Harry, lo más dulce que jamás había probado. Harry succionó más en su boca.

Una cegadora luz blanca envolvió a Harry, explotando en su cabeza. Sintió que su vínculo encajaba en su lugar mientras sus almas se entrelazaban. Una asombrosa sensación de plenitud como nunca antes había sentido invadió a Harry.

—¡Sí!

Harry parpadeó cuando el profundo grito resonó dentro de su cabeza. Rápidamente extrajo los colmillos y lamió la mordedura para cerrarla antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a Louis.

—¡Más fuerte!

—¿Lou? —Susurró en voz alta.

Louis embistió contra él. —Por favor, más duro.

Harry enganchó su brazo debajo de una de las piernas de Louis y comenzó a embestir dentro del hombre a un ritmo desesperado. Sintió las manos de Louis hundirse en su cabello mientras el cuerpo del hombre se ponía rígido debajo de él. Chorros de semen salieron disparados contra el abdomen de Harry.

—¡Lou! —Harry rugió cuando la liberación de Louis lo empujó por el borde al gran abismo. Las espinas al final de su polla se extendieron y lo encerraron en el interior del culo de Louis. El mundo de Harry estalló en una ardiente explosión de sensaciones.

Un gemido de éxtasis se deslizó por los labios de Harry mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, Louis atrapado entre él y el colchón. Su corazón latía tan frenéticamente, que Harry pensó que podría estar sufriendo un ataque al corazón.

—Me estás aplastando. 

Harry rodó a su lado y se llevó a Louis con él. No iba a salir del cuerpo de Louis hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Además, no podía. Las minúsculas espinas al final de su polla lo mantenían en su lugar. Sólo se retraerían una vez que no quedara una sola gota de semen que disparar dentro del culo de Mischa.

Harry tomó un mechón del cabello castaño oscuro de Louis y lo entrelazó entre sus dedos. Después de tantos años viviendo solo, la conversación no era algo en lo que Harry fuera bueno. No tenía idea de qué decir. Sin embargo, tenía muchas preguntas. Simplemente no sabía cuál preguntar primero.

Una pregunta parecía bastante fácil. —Entonces, puedes hablar, ¿eh?


	4. Capítulo 3

—Sí —Louis susurró a través del vínculo que había formado con Harry. 

—¿Por qué no me hablaste antes?

—No teníamos un vínculo antes. 

Tigre tonto. Harry debería haberlo sabido.

—Y ahora que estamos acoplados, ¿puedes hablar conmigo en mi mente?

—Sí. 

—¿Puedes oírme cuando hablo en mi mente?

—Sí, estamos unidos ahora. Puedo oírte siempre. 

Harry frunció el ceño. Estuvo callado unos minutos. Louis lo dejó procesar sus pensamientos. Podía sentir la inquietud de Harry. Sin embargo, Louis no podía evitar lo que era.

—Lou, ¿puedes hablar con otras personas en sus mentes?

—No, sólo contigo. Eres mi compañero. —Louis se llenó de pánico repentinamente. Agarró el brazo de Harry y pasó sus dedos sobre el sello de apareamiento grabado en su piel—. Estamos acoplados, ¿verdad? Dijiste que lo estábamos.

—Sí, Lou, estamos acoplados. Nada cambiará eso nunca.

Una sensación de pesadez se hundió en el estómago de Louis. — ¿Por qué eso te pone tan triste? ¿No quieres estar acoplado conmigo?

Harry suspiró profundamente y Louis sabía sin importar lo que dijera el hombre, que estaba en lo cierto. Harry no quería estar acoplado con él. Al instante, sintió un dolor tan profundo atravesar su pecho que le robó el aliento.

—Soy muy viejo, Lou, —dijo finalmente Harry en voz alta—. Perdí toda esperanza de encontrar un compañero hace muchos años. Estoy tan sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos como tú.

Pero Louis no estaba sorprendido y no entendía por qué Harry lo estaba. Habían compartido sueños juntos. Louis sabía que se encontraría con su compañero aquí en el castillo de la UPAC antes de que incluso llegara.

Fue una de las razones por las que exigió ser traído aquí cuando los lobos lo habían encontrado. También fue la razón por la que lo encontraron en un almacén desierto. Los que lo habían tomado prisionero intentaron destruirlo cuando se negó a aparearse como le indicaron. Louis había estado esperando a su compañero.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. No sabía cómo decirle a Harry lo que estaba sintiendo, mucho menos si debía. Harry estaba inquieto. Louis podía sentirlo. Requirió todo el esfuerzo del hombre para acostarse allí y abrazarlo.

Abatido por el peso de la tristeza Louis trató de alejarse de Harry. No quería quedarse donde no lo querían. Ya había pasado por eso antes. Prefería estar solo en su mundo silencioso.

—Lou, no puedes hacer eso. —Harry tiró de él hasta que estaban pecho con pecho—. Tengo esta especie de espinas al final de mi polla. Nos conectan cuando tenemos sexo. Toma unos minutos para que se retraigan.

Fue incluso peor de lo que Louis pensó al principio. Harry lo seguía sosteniendo porque tenía que hacerlo. No lo retenía porque lo quisiera. Era una respuesta física en su cuerpo. Louis cerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza de la de Harry.

Podía sentir las lágrimas arder en sus ojos mientras luchaba para mantenerlas a raya. Louis necesitaba esperar hasta que pudieran separarse y entonces se iría. No le haría ningún bien a Harry saber cuánto sufría en ese momento. Podría incluso no importarle.

—Estoy muy cansado, Harry.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Duerme, Lou. Iré a arreglar el transporte para nosotros en unos minutos y te despertaré cuando sea hora de ir.

Louis asintió como si entendiera, pero no lo hacía. No podría importarle menos que necesitara organizar el transporte. Podía sentir la aversión de Harry a llevarlo a casa. Louis tragó intentando pasar el bulto que obstruía su garganta.

Se metió en su mente y envolvió una bola de luz a su alrededor hasta que se sintió seguro y cálido en su pequeño capullo. Pensó que ya no tendría que ir allí después de aparearse con Harry. Era donde Louis iba cuando estaba triste o solo. Era donde se escondía.

A lo lejos sintió que Harry se alejaba de él y se levantaba de la cama. Escuchó a Harry vestirse. Y entonces lo escuchó irse. Sólo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de Harry, Louis salió de su capullo y abrió los ojos.

La habitación estaba vacía tal como él pensaba. Louis se sintió como un anciano mientras rodaba a un lado de la cama. El cansancio que cargaba su alma se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. Sólo que no tenía ese lujo.

Louis se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en la habitación algo para ponerse. No podía escapar muy bien desnudo, y estaba bastante seguro de que los guardias no lo dejarían pasar por la puerta envuelto en una sábana.

Tuvo suerte. Encontró unos viejos pantalones de deporte descoloridos y una camiseta de algodón varias tallas más grande que la suya escondida en la parte posterior del armario. No era lo que él habría elegido, pero serviría hasta que pudiera encontrar algo más.

Louis agarró su botella de loción y luego una manta a los pies de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero no se iba a quedar aquí. Abriendo la puerta sólo un poco, Louis se asomó.

¡Mierda! Había un guardia custodiando la puerta. Louis cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Había escapado de lugares más difíciles. Podía hacerlo de nuevo. Sólo necesitaba un plan.

Louis frunció el ceño mientras bajó la mirada a sus manos, exprimiéndose el cerebro en busca de un plan. La manta azul claro llamó su atención. La miró por un momento, luego se echó a reír. Louis rápidamente sacudió la manta y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía un plan.

Respirando profundamente, Louis abrió la puerta y salió. El guardia se volvió instantáneamente. Louis sonrió e hizo un gesto al frente de su boca como si necesitara algo de comer. El guardia frunció el ceño y alcanzó el micrófono de comunicación conectado a su uniforme.

—Alfa uno, aquí alfa doce.

—Adelante, alfa doce—respondió una voz por el micrófono.

—Sujeto treinta y cuatro desea comer.

Louis parpadeó. ¿Se referían a él como sujeto treinta y cuatro?

—Entonces consíguele algo de comer, —respondió la voz—. Tengo suficientes problemas en mis manos en este momento. El salón de baile es un completo caos. Me sorprende que no puedas escucharlo. Están destruyendo todo el lugar.

—Sí, lo escucho. Evitaremos el salón de baile si podemos.

—Hazlo.

El guardia hizo una mueca y agitó la mano. —Vamos, te mostraré dónde está la cocina.

Louis envolvió la manta alrededor de sus hombros un poco más fuerte y siguió al guardia por el pasillo. Cuanto más caminaban, más fuerte se volvía el ruido. Louis comenzó a preguntarse si podría haber estado más seguro en su habitación.

El suelo estaba lleno de papeles, algunos de ellos volando alrededor por el viento que entraba por las ventanas rotas. Muebles rotos yacían esparcidos por todo el lugar. Los cuadros colgaban torcidos en las paredes. El lugar parecía una zona de guerra.

Louis gruñó cuando el guardia de repente se detuvo y lo empujó contra la pared. Sus ojos se redondearon con asombro cuando se asomó por el costado del guardia y vio a dos hombres luchando en el suelo frente a ellos. No parecían estar divirtiéndose.

Otro hombre muy grande atravesó volando una puerta varios metros por el pasillo y se estrelló contra la pared, cayendo al suelo. Durante unos segundos no se movió, luego de repente, alzó la cabeza al aire y un gruñido enojado salió de sus labios. Louis retrocedió cuando vio las afiladas garras surgiendo de las yemas de sus dedos.

Lobo. El hombre era un cambiaformas lobo. También era un cambiaformas enojado. Se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la puerta. Louis escuchó un golpe. Hizo una mueca, esperando que quien estuviera al otro lado de esas afiladas garras todavía estuviera con vida.

Cuando Louis vio que la lucha continuaba, decidió que definitivamente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Necesitaba conseguir salir de allí y tan rápido como pudiera. Él era un humano. No podía cambiar y protegerse.

Cuando el guardia dio un paso adelante y comenzó a exigir que los dos hombres en el suelo dejaran de pelear, Louis tomó eso como su señal y comenzó a retroceder por el pasillo. En el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Escuchó al guardia gritar detrás de él, pero siguió corriendo. Dobló una esquina y luego otra, atravesando el gran castillo de piedra hasta que ni siquiera él sabía dónde estaba.

Louis finalmente se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared, jadeando pesadamente. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero estaba en silencio.

No se escuchaba nada. Louis se apartó de la pared y caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta que llegó a un conjunto de escaleras que iban hacia arriba. Louis comenzó a subir la escalera de caracol. Se veía tan bien como cualquier dirección. Se dio cuenta de que subir en lugar de bajar podría frustrar su propósito de salir del castillo, pero aún no había visto una salida. Estas escaleras podrían llevarlo a una salida.

Las escaleras parecían ir más y más arriba. Louis sentía como si hubiera subido varias plantas. No entendía por qué no había visto una salida. Debería haber habido una. Estaba pensando en dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia abajo cuando vio un rayo de luz justo encima de él.

Louis se apresuró hasta llegar a un rellano que daba a un gran pasillo. Dio un paso cautelosamente en el pasillo. Parecía encontrarse en una encrucijada. Las escaleras estaban a su espalda y discurría un pasillo a cada lado de él.

Era la habitación directamente enfrente de él la que captó la atención de Louis. Brillaba con tal intensidad que iluminaba el área entera. Louis se sintió atraído por la habitación y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

Su boca se abrió cuando entró y se dio cuenta de que era como un atrio con ventanas de cristal a los tres lados. Un gran sofá estaba en medio de la habitación. Mullidos cojines cubrían el asiento bajo la ventana que recorría toda la estancia.

Louis corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Al instante cerró los ojos y retrocedió cuando se mareó. Después de tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, volvió a acercarse a la ventana.

Tenía que estar al menos a diez pisos de altura. Los autos en el patio se veían muy pequeños. La gente que corría parecían hormigas. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado a diez pisos del nivel del suelo? Sólo subió algunas escaleras. No parecía que hubiera subido diez pisos.

—¿Estás perdido?

Louis chilló y se dio la vuelta. Un hombre mayor con túnica blanca estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

—¿Puedes entenderme?

Louis asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás perdido?

Louis se encogió de hombros. Lo estaba, pero no lo veía exactamente como algo malo.

El hombre mayor de repente sonrió. —¿Te estás escondiendo?

Louis asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, ya veo. —El hombre se frotó sus viejas manos arrugadas—. Bien, entonces, ¿te gustaría unirte a mí para el té?

Louis parpadeó sorprendido. ¿El hombre lo estaba invitando a tomar el té? ¿Por qué diablos no? Louis asintió y siguió al hombre cuando le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la habitación.

Por alguna razón, Louis no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando salieron de la habitación y luego bajaron por uno de los pasillos en lugar de bajar las escaleras. El hombre no parecía que perteneciera a la planta de abajo. No era un Anciano y ciertamente no era uno de los que habían perdido la cabeza y destrozado el salón de baile.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve invitados, así que tendrás que disculparme el desastre, —dijo el hombre mientras abría una puerta al final del pasillo.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron cuando entró en la enorme habitación. No estaba sorprendido por el polvo que podía ver, sino por los libros. Había miles y miles de ellos, todos apilados en estantes que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Tenía que ser una biblioteca de algún tipo.

—Sí, es una biblioteca, —dijo el hombre.

Louis se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre, de repente preguntándose si había tomado una decisión acertada al seguir a un extraño.

—Por favor, no te asustes. —El hombre levantó la mano—. Soy un poco mayor que la mayoría y he desarrollado la capacidad de leer mentes. No soy ninguna amenaza.

—Pensé que sólo los compañeros podían leer sus mentes— respondió Louis mentalmente.

—Por lo general, eso es cierto, pero he estado alrededor el tiempo suficiente para ir más allá de lo que normalmente se espera de los caminantes.

Louis frunció el ceño. —Sabes que no es educado leer la mente de alguien sin permiso, ¿verdad? 

—Tienes toda la razón, joven, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de charlar con alguien que no pude evitarlo. —El hombre mayor juntó las manos y le hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Mis disculpas.

—¿Por qué no has hablado con alguien en tanto tiempo? 

—Eso, muchacho, tomaría una conversación muy larga para explicar. —El hombre agitó su mano hacia la gran sala—. ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo mientras nos preparo un poco de té?

Louis miró a su alrededor y una vez más quedó impresionado por el lugar. Las paredes tenían al menos dos pisos de altura y estaban cubiertas por completo de estanterías.

El lugar estaba polvoriento, pero a pesar de eso y la multitud de libros apilados en el suelo por toda la habitación, Louis podía ver cierta apariencia de orden. Parecía haber una armonía en la forma en que la habitación estaba arreglada.

Había una gran chimenea de piedra contra una pared, y justo en frente de ella se encontraba un gran sofá de aspecto antiguo. Más allá de la pequeña cocina donde el hombre estaba haciendo té, Louis podía ver una pequeña habitación.

No parecía que la usara mucho, pero el sofá sí. Louis se preguntó con qué frecuencia el hombre realmente entraba al dormitorio.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de mi pequeña morada? —Preguntó el hombre mayor mientras llevaba una bandeja de vuelta a la sala. La dejó sobre una mesita junto a la chimenea y vertió el té en dos pequeñas tazas con flores—. Ahora, ¿cómo te gusta tu té?

Louis sonrió y se sentó frente al hombre. —¿Tienes un nombre o debería seguir llamándote hombre mayor? 

—Oh, he olvidado mis modales, ¿no? —Una risa quebrada llenó la habitación— Mi nombre es Brodelyn.

—Soy Louis, pero Harry parece pensar que soy demasiado pequeño para un nombre tan grande. Simplemente me llama Lou.

—¿Harry?

Louis frunció el ceño. —Mi compañero.

—No estoy seguro de si es mi lugar decirlo, joven, pero no pareces muy contento con esa perspectiva.

Louis comenzó a sentir de nuevo el peso de la tristeza. —No me quiere. 

—Seguro que no es así. —Brodelyn tomó las tazas de té, entregándole una a Louis y tomando la otra para sí mismo. Se recostó en su silla y sopló ligeramente sobre su té caliente.

—Sabes cómo es para los caminantes, —dijo Louis—. Pude sentirlo una vez que nos apareamos. Sin embargo, no creo que se trate de mí. Harry no quiere un compañero en absoluto. 

—¿Sabes por qué?

Louis se quedó con la mirada perdida en la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos. —A Harry no le gusta mucho la gente. Creo que ha estado solo por mucho tiempo. 

—Entonces puedo entender su renuncia, pero puede que no tenga nada que ver contigo personalmente.

—No, eso es cierto, pero aún así no me hace sentir querido.

—Y todos queremos que nuestros compañeros nos quieran.

Fue una declaración y no una pregunta. Louis lo sabía por el tono triste en la voz de Brodelyn. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando al hombre mayor. Mirando de cerca, Louis se preguntó cuántos años tendría el hombre realmente. No parecía tan viejo, en realidad.

—¿Tienes un compañero? —Preguntó Louis. 

—¿Yo? —La cabeza de Brodelyn se alzó y se echó a reír—. No, no tengo un compañero, Lou. Soy demasiado viejo para estar acoplado, ya no estoy en la flor de la vida, como se diría.

—Nunca se es demasiado viejo, Brodelyn. Harry es como, más viejo que la suciedad, y aún así nos apareamos antes. 

Brodelyn de repente frunció el ceño. —¿Harry Styles?

—Sí, ¿por qué? 

Brodelyn de repente dejó su taza de té y se puso de pie. Se apresuró a cruzar la habitación hacia una pila de rollos de papiro apilados en una pared y comenzó a buscar entre ellos. Murmuraba para sí mismo mientras arrojaba pergamino tras pergamino fuera del camino.

Agarró un pergamino descolorido en su mano y luego miró por encima de su hombro. —Harry Styles, cambiaformas tigre siberiano blanco, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo. —Louis se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan seguro. 

Recordaba algo sobre un tigre, pero todo era borroso. Como nunca había visto a Harry cambiar, todo lo que tenía eran vagos recuerdos.

Brodelyn parecía emocionado mientras llevaba el pergamino a una gran mesa de madera oscura, y lo extendía. Puso una pirámide de cristal verde en cada esquina para mantener el pergamino abierto y luego se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a trazar algo con su dedo.

—¡Si, lo sabía!

—¿Sabías qué? —preguntó Louis mientras se acercaba para mirar el pergamino. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando algún tipo de escritura, pero no podía leer ni una sola palabra. Parecía un montón de líneas garabateadas para él. —¿Qué es esto? 

—Soy el historiador de la UPAC, Lou. Llevo un registro de todo lo que ocurre dentro del mundo paranormal. Este pergamino es la historia de tu compañero, Harry Styles, el último tigre siberiano blanco vivo.

Louis respiró hondo. —¿Es el último de su especie? 

—Me temo que sí. —Brodelyn señaló una línea recta con palabras escritas encima de ella—. Su familia y manada fueron sistemáticamente aniquiladas por los cazadores a lo largo de los años. La piel de un tigre siberiano blanco es muy preciada en el mundo humano.

—No es de extrañar que me odie, —susurró mientras lágrimas de tristeza surgían en sus ojos. Sabía que cualquier pequeña esperanza de vivir una vida feliz con su compañero se había ido—. Soy humano.


	5. Capítulo 4

—No te odio, Lou.

Harry sonrió cuando Louis se sobresaltó y se giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos redondeados dominaban su pálido rostro. Se llevó la mano al pecho, que latía fuera de control.

—Harry.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué tuve que buscar en todo el castillo para encontrar a mi compañero perdido? —Preguntó Harry mientras se apartaba del marco de la puerta y acechó a su compañero a través de la habitación.

Harry había enloquecido cuando regresó a la habitación y encontró a Lou desaparecido. Su tigre casi se había vuelto salvaje. Sólo años de control evitaron el cambio de Harry. Le tomó más tiempo del que le gustaría pensar en rastrear el olor de Lou.

Ahora que había encontrado a Lou, lo único en que podía pensar Harry era renovar su reclamo sobre el hombre. Ya podía sentir el dolor en las encías con la necesidad de dejar caer sus caninos. Sólo mediante pura fuerza de voluntad los mantenía en su lugar.

—Harry Styles, —dijo la otra persona en la habitación— lo veo y no lo creo.

La atención de Harry se dirigió al hombre mayor. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras observaba la vieja cara arrugada y el cabello canoso. Conocía esa cara. —¿Brodelyn?

—Es bueno verte, mi viejo amigo, —dijo Brodelyn—. No supe que Lou era tu compañero hasta hace unos minutos. Felicidades por tu apareamiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry, extendiendo los brazos para indicar la habitación grande y polvorienta—. Lo último que supe es que estabas en algún lugar en Sudamérica.

Brodelyn se echó a reír. —Las cosas cambian, mi amigo.

—¿Se conocen? 

Las palabras, suavemente pronunciadas, le recordaron a Harry que su compañero estaba en la habitación. Se giró para mirarlo de nuevo. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente mientras trataba de reprimir un gruñido. Lou estaba demasiado cerca de Brodelyn para su gusto.

—Lou, ven aquí.

Louis parpadeó, como lo había hecho antes de que pudieran hablar entre ellos. Harry gruñó un poco más fuerte, dejando que el otro hombre en la habitación supiera que estaba en peligro.

—Lou, ve con tu compañero, —dijo Brodelyn.

—¿Qué? —Louis susurró—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo haces, es probable que Harry me arranque la garganta.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron aún más. Se alejó lentamente de Brodelyn y rodeó la gran mesa de madera, pero se detuvo en la esquina de la misma. Sus manos temblaban mientras las retorcía. Parecía asustado.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano y suavizó su voz. —Ven, Lou.

Louis se lamió los labios mientras echaba una rápida mirada a Brodelyn y luego miraba a Harry. Sus pasos eran lentos y vacilantes, pero llevaron a Lou más cerca de Harry. Cuando el hombre estaba a poca distancia, Harry extendió la mano y agarró a Lou, acercándolo más.

Rodeó con la mano la cara de Louis e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. —Eres la persona más segura del mundo en lo que a mí respecta, Louis. Jamás te lastimaría.

Los labios de Louis se separaron y exhaló profundamente. Sus ojos todavía eran enormes en su rostro, pero el pánico parecía estar dejándolos. Dejó de retorcer las manos y agarró la camisa de Harry.

—No hice nada, lo juro. 

Harry sonrió. —Lo sé, pequeño, pero estamos recién apareados. Mis instintos para proteger lo que es mío son muy altos en este momento. Soy incapaz de evitar que mi tigre elimine cualquier amenaza percibida.

—Brodelyn jamás... —Louis saltó cuando Brodelyn comenzó a reír.

—Eres un joven muy bonito, Lou, —dijo Brodelyn—. Cualquiera que respire y no esté apareado intentaría hacerte su compañero. No pienses que porque soy viejo soy inmune a tus encantos. Sólo soy lo bastante inteligente como para no ponerme en el camino de Harry. Prefiero mi garganta justo donde está.

—Pero...

Harry se sorprendió cuando sintió la confusión de Lou. Salía en oleadas del hombre más pequeño. Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lou y atrajo al hombre contra su cuerpo. No le gustaba el nerviosismo e incertidumbre que sentía su compañero.

La cabeza de Louis apenas llegaba al pecho de Harry. Tanto como a su tigre le gustaba el hombre más pequeño, Harry lo quería más cerca. Louis gritó cuando Harry lo levantó y lo hizo girar para poder acunar al hombre en sus brazos y besar su cuello.

Louis gimió en la mente de Harry y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Harry no sabía si Louis sabía lo satisfactorio que era el gesto sumiso para él y su tigre, pero no iba a negar su necesidad de tomar lo que le ofrecía su compañero.

Harry se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Brodelyn, y hundió los colmillos en el mordisco de apareamiento en el cuello de Louis. Sangre dulce y caliente llenó su boca. Harry gimió cuando su polla se llenó al mismo tiempo. Sabía que el exquisito sabor del hombre estaba directamente relacionado con su excitación. Se imaginó que estaría mordiendo mucho a Louis en el futuro.

Harry retiró los colmillos del cuello de Louis y lamió la mordedura para cerrarla. Ignoró la risa de Brodelyn y sacó a Louis de la habitación. El ritmo de sus pasos aumentó mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo hacia la pequeña habitación llena de ventanas que había visto cuando subió las escaleras.

Tan pronto como la alcanzó, entró y cerró la puerta de golpe. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le dijo a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la habitación. Fue directo hacia el sofá dispuesto en el medio de la habitación y apoyó el cuerpo de Louis sobre el respaldo.

Las manos de Louis se agitaron cuando Harry tiró de sus pantalones de deporte hasta los tobillos y luego se los sacó, pateándolos lejos. Harry se desabrochó los pantalones y le quitó la camiseta a Louis de un tirón. Presionó las piernas de Louis para separarlas y metió dos dedos en el culo apretado del hombre.

¡Sí! Lou todavía estaba estirado de antes. Eso hacía las cosas mucho más fácil para Harry. Luego apartó sus pantalones del camino, acercó su mano y extendió las nalgas de Louis. Su polla estaba tan dura que ni siquiera necesitaba guiarla hacia Louis. Parecía saber el camino.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus hombros y rugió mientras su polla se hundía en el culo de Louis. Comenzó a golpear dentro de Louis tan rápido como su cuerpo lo permitía. La necesidad que sentía de reclamar a Louis anuló su control.

Harry se inclinó sobre Louis y hundió los colmillos en la garganta del hombre otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, alcanzó debajo de Louis y agarró su polla, bombeando la dura vara tan rápido como lo embestía.

—¡Harry! —Louis gritó en la mente de Harry mientras disparaba sobre su mano su semilla caliente.

El excitante aroma de la liberación de Louis llenó el aire, abrumando a Harry. Extrajo los colmillos del cuello de Louis y gritó su nombre cuando las espinas de su polla se extendieron. Sus piernas temblaron cuando su polla estalló dentro del culo apretado del hombre.

Olas de exquisito placer inundaron a Harry hasta que no pudo mantenerse de pie por más tiempo. Agarró a Louis por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo mientras se arrodillaba y se apoyaba contra el sofá.

—Eso... eso fue interesante. —Louis jadeó en silencio.

Harry se echó a reír y frotó su cara contra el costado de la cabeza de Louis. Parte de ser un gato era la necesidad de difundir su aroma por todo su compañero. Era una cosa territorial destinada a advertir a otros de lo que le pertenecía a él.

Lou tuvo suerte. Por lo general, Harry simplemente orinaba en las cosas. —¿Te estás frotando para marcar tu aroma?

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada. —Sí.

—Y eso no es extraño en absoluto.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres, pequeño. Te apareaste con un tigre.

Harry podía sentir que la incertidumbre comenzaba a llenar a Lou nuevamente cuando el hombre se volvió para mirarlo. A Harry le pareció que Lou estaba bien mientras estaban teniendo sexo. En el momento en que dejaban de joder, todas las inseguridades de Louis salían a la luz. Harry decidió detenerlo antes de que se intensificara.

Agarró la mandíbula de Lou y obligó al hombre a mirarlo. —Eres mi compañero. Puede que no haya estado buscando uno, pero tengo uno. Tú. Y puede que no me gusten las personas, pero tú no caes en esa categoría.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Las cejas de Louis se fruncieron. —Prometo no ser un problema. Puedo estar muy callado y no haré ningún desastre. Ni siquiera tengo algo con que hacer un desastre. Difícilmente sabrás que estoy ahí.

—Lou, dudo seriamente que alguna vez olvide que estás cerca.

Los ojos de Louis comenzaron a aguarse. —Lo siento. 

—No, cariño, me malinterpretes. —Harry sonrió para hacer saber a Lou que no estaba molesto—. Tú, pequeño, eres hermoso. Será imposible que olvide que estás cerca cuando te ves tan delicioso que estás para comerte.

Louis tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se posaban en la boca de Harry.— ¿Comerme? 

Harry se echó a reír. No podía explicar la alegría que de repente lo llenó. No podía recordar haberse sentido tan ligero en el alma en años, tal vez siglos. Era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso sobre sus hombros desde el apareamiento con Lou. Estaba disfrutando la vida de nuevo por primera vez en años.

Acercó su mano y apretó la polla ablandada de Louis. —Esto es lo único que planeo comer, Lou.

La cara de Louis se sonrojó. Tragó de nuevo, fuerte. —Bien. 

Harry gimió un momento después cuando sintió que las espinas retrocedían y su polla se deslizó del culo apretado de Louis. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo para limpiarlos a ambos. Cuando no pudo encontrar nada, se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la usó. Cuando terminó, la arrojó a la esquina y ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie.

—Vístete, Lou—dijo Harry mientras volvía a ponerse los pantalones—. Me gustaría despedirme de Brodelyn antes de tener que irnos.

—¿Se conocen de verdad?

—Lo hacemos.

Harry dio un paso atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras observaba a Lou vestirse. Era realmente una lástima cubrir un cuerpo tan perfecto, pero Harry se negaba a dejar que nadie más viera a su hermoso hombre. Sin embargo, una vez que llegaran a casa, Harry tenía la intención de ocultar cada prenda de ropa que poseía Lou.

Harry sonrió sólo de pensar en el culo desnudo de Lou correteando por su casa todo el día. No sacaría mucho trabajo, pero sería un hombre muy feliz.

—Bien, estoy listo.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Louis, ¿puedes hablar?

—Estoy hablando.

—No, cariño, ¿puedes hablar con la boca?

Louis parpadeó. —¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

Harry gruñó. —Porque no me gusta la idea de que alguien te escuche hablando con él en su cabeza.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron por un momento y luego se cubrió la boca con su mano. Una risa ahogada llenó la habitación.

—Estás celoso. 

Harry frunció el ceño a propósito, uniendo las cejas en su rostro. —¿Y qué pasa si lo estoy?

Alegría burbujeó en la risa de Louis y brilló en sus ojos azul claro. Louis dio unos pasos hacia adelante, deteniéndose frente a Harry. Torció el dedo hasta que Harry se inclinó.

—Eres muy, muy caliente —Louis susurró en voz alta al oído de Harry.

Harry sonrió mostrando su hoyuelo. —Tú también.

Louis tenía una sonrisa irresistiblemente devastadora en su rostro mientras se movía de un lado a otro delante de Harry. Era como si el hombre no pudiera contenerse y tuviera que moverse. Harry se rió y envolvió su brazo en los hombros de Louis, girándolo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, pequeño, vamos a despedirnos de Brodelyn y luego podemos ir a casa.

—¿De verdad vives en un bosque? —Preguntó Louis mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Sí—respondió Harry—Tengo una pequeña y agradable cabaña en el bosque.

—¿Y nadie más que tú vive allí?

—Bueno, tú también vives allí ahora.

—Cierto.

Harry esperó un momento a que Louis dijera algo más. Cuando no lo hizo, Harry lo miró. Louis tenía el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Parecía estar pensando muy duro.

—Lou, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

—Sí, pero...

—Lou, la única pregunta estúpida es la que no preguntas.

Treinta segundos después, Harry deseaba haberse expresado un poco diferente. Louis comenzó a hacer preguntas, y seguían llegando, a veces antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

—¿Qué haces allí? ¿Tienes un trabajo? ¿Tendré un trabajo? ¿Tienes mascotas? ¿Puedo tener una mascota? ¿Qué tan lejos estás de la civilización? Sé que no te gustan las personas, pero ¿alguna vez has tenido visitas? ¿Tienes un baño? No tendré que orinar afuera, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes agua corriente caliente y fría? ¿Sabes cocinar? ¿Puedes enseñarme? ¿Cómo obtienes tu comida si nunca vas a ningún lado? ¿Cultivas tu propia comida? ¿Y qué hay de la leche y esas cosas? ¿Tienes una vaca?

Harry gruñó y puso su mano sobre la boca de Louis. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron enormemente.

—Sí, tengo un trabajo. Hago joyas y artesanías de cuero. No vas a tener un trabajo, por así decirlo, pero puedes ayudarme con el mío si estás interesado. No tengo mascotas, ni siquiera una vaca. Voy a la ciudad una vez a la semana y obtengo mis provisiones. Y sí, cultivo gran parte de mi propia comida. Mi casa está completamente modernizada con baño, agua corriente caliente y fría e incluso electricidad. —Harry respiró hondo—. Y sí, te enseñaré a cocinar.

Vacilante retiró la mano de la boca de Louis, listo para volver a colocarla en su lugar en la primera pregunta. Lou era un dolor de cabeza, pero era un dolor de cabeza burbujeante.

—Genial. —Louis sonrió.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —¿Eso es todo?

Louis asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No más preguntas?— Harry no lo creía—. ¿Ni una sola?

—¿Duermo contigo? ¿Con qué frecuencia podemos tener sexo? Podemos tener sexo cuando lleguemos a tu casa, ¿verdad? ¿Podemos tener sexo de camino a casa? ¿Tienes juguetes? He escuchado sobre juguetes, y realmente me gustaría probarlos. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Y tal vez podríamos conseguir un sofá como el de la habitación llena de ventanas? Eso fue muy divertido.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas. La mera presencia de Lou le daba a Harry una alegría que no había sentido en tanto tiempo, que había olvidado lo que se sentía. Su estado de ánimo parecía repentinamente boyante, optimista.

—Pensé que mis oídos me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

La risa de Harry se desvaneció cuando se volvió para ver a Brodelyn parado en la puerta de sus habitaciones, con una expresión burlona en su cara.

—Te estabas riendo.

Harry sonrió. —¿Eso es tan sorprendente?

—¡Sí! No te he oído reír en años.

Harry se echó a reír y atrajo a Louis a sus brazos. —Eso fue antes de aparearme con Lou.

(...)

Harry se recostó contra la pared y observó a su compañero encandilar a cada miembro del consejo de la UPAC. Lou lo hizo con tanta facilidad que Harry estaba casi celoso, casi. Era sólo una simple sonrisa aquí, una palabra hablada suavemente allí. Lou tenía a los ancianos comiendo de sus manos.

Y Harry habría estado celoso si Lou no hubiera seguido volviendo a él una y otra vez, buscando su calor. Si alguien se acercaba demasiado o hacía un comentario con el que estaba incómodo, Lou inmediatamente iba hacia él.

En su mayoría, la gente dejaba a Lou tranquilo aparte de conversar con él. Nadie se acercaba a Harry, bueno, nadie con una pizca de inteligencia, de todas formas. Harry arqueó una ceja y se volvió para mirar al hombre que se acercó y se apoyó contra la pared junto a él.

—Sebastian—dijo simplemente.

—Harry. —El hombre saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Harry se volvió para mirar hacia la multitud. Todos charlaban mientras se preparaban para el gran banquete. Harry podría pensar en un centenar de lugares que preferiría estar, pero Lou parecía tan emocionado que no pudo negarse.

—¿El tuyo?

Harry siguió los ojos de Sebastian hasta detenerse en Louis. —Sí.

—¿Ves al hombrecito de allí con el bolso de conejito verde neón? — Sebastian señaló a un hombre de cabello blanco al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿El tuyo?

—Sí. —Sebastian se rió y sacudió la cabeza—Es un conejito.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. No era frecuente que se sorprendiera, pero escuchar que su viejo amigo, Sebastian Drakus, estaba emparejado con un conejito era sorprendente. Sebastian era el príncipe de los dragones.

—¿Estás emparejado con un conejito?

Los labios de Sebastian se apretaron en una fina línea. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y asintió. Harry se rió e imitó la postura de Sebastian. Hizo un gesto hacia Louis con la cabeza.

—¿Lou? Es un caminante de sueños.

—Pensé que nunca salías tu bosque—dijo Sebastián mientras se giraba para mirar a Harry—. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí y apareado?

—Órdenes del Consejo, ¿de qué otra manera?

—Correcto, la UPAC. —Sebastian hizo una mueca—. No puedo esperar el día en que uno de los ancianos caiga. Realmente necesitan ver cómo el resto de nosotros, simples mortales, vivimos.

—Habla por ti mismo. —Harry resopló—. Espero que uno de esos malditos bastardos se encuentre emparejado contra su voluntad. Veamos cómo sale de esa.

—En tus sueños. Los ancianos no se aparean contra su voluntad.

Harry pensó en el hombre que había saltado al escenario en la gran reunión hace dos días y atacó a un anciano. No había visto a ese anciano desde entonces. Quizás su pequeño sueño tenía una posibilidad de ocurrir, tal vez no.

—Bueno, ya veremos.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo volverás a tu bosque?

—En la mañana, —respondió Harry—. Teníamos planeado regresar ayer por la mañana, pero el Anciano Lucas quería a Louis aquí un poco más. Supongo que estaba en muy mal estado cuando llegó, fue encontrado en un almacén abandonado.

Las cejas de Sebastian se arquearon. —¿No lo sabes?

—Lou me dirá cuando esté listo.

En el momento en que los ancianos descubrieron que Lou podía hablar, empezaron a hacerle preguntas. Harry lo había soportado hasta que sintió las olas de angustia que salían de su compañero, entonces se negó en rotundo y alejó a su compañero.

El Anciano Lucas se había acercado más tarde en el día él solo y habló tranquilamente con Louis. Harry dio un paso atrás y supervisó cuidadosamente a Louis. Su charla parecía ir bien. Louis estaba más cómodo con el Anciano Lucas. Era todo el consejo lo que le hacía entrar en pánico.

Una vez que el anciano se fue, Harry había saltado sobre Louis, jodiéndolo hasta que el hombre estaba exhausto y feliz una vez más. Harry prefería a su compañero feliz. Cuando Louis estaba triste, su tigre comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, gruñendo y siseando a cualquiera que se acercara a su compañero. Feliz era más seguro para todo el mundo.

—Creo que todos se están preparando para sentarse a cenar.

Harry apartó los ojos de su compañero y miró alrededor de la habitación. Sebastian tenía razón. La gente se movía hacia sus mesas a sentarse. Los camareros se estaban preparando para sacar la comida. Harry se apartó de la pared.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a recoger a nuestros compañeros y sentarnos. —Harry palmeó a Sebastian en el hombro—. Buena suerte, Sebastian. Les deseo a ti y tu conejito todo lo mejor.

Sebastian rodó los ojos. —Igualmente.

Harry vio a Sebastián alejarse para recoger a su compañero y luego fue en búsqueda del suyo. Frunció el ceño cuando en un escaneo rápido de la habitación no localizó a Lou.

—Lou, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó a través de su vínculo mental.

El pánico se apoderó de Harry cuando ni siquiera recibió el más leve sonido. No venía nada a través de su vínculo, ni siquiera emociones. Lo único que Harry sabía era que su compañero estaba vivo, pero sólo porque él lo estaba. Sus hilos de vida estaban entrelazados. Si Louis moría, él moría. No saber dónde estaba su compañero o qué le estaba pasando era aterrador.

Harry comenzó a buscar en la habitación, yendo de un extremo al otro. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Louis no estaba en la habitación, Harry corrió hacia el pasillo. Vio a dos guardias justo afuera de las grandes puertas dobles.

—¿Habéis visto a un hombre bajo, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul claro? —preguntó Harry.

Los guardias sacudieron la cabeza. Harry sintió ganas de tirarse del pelo. Había tantos olores en el castillo que era difícil diferenciar entre ellos. Encontrar a Lou podría ser imposible.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis estaba aturdido, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que estaba siendo llevado a algún lugar al que no quería ir. Se suponía que iba a asistir a una elegante cena de gala con Harry, no que se lo fueran a llevar a ninguna parte.

Harry iba a estar enojado cuando diera con ellos. Louis se rió contra la mano presionada sobre su boca. Si pensaban que él era peligroso, espera a que se encontraran con su grande y peligroso compañero. Harry los despedazaría.

—Markus, se está riendo—dijo alguien.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que haga al respecto? —otra voz más profunda preguntó.

—¡Haz que se detenga! —Exclamó la primera voz.

—Haz que se detenga tú.

—¿Cómo? —Louis sintió que alguien lo sacudía. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro de la fuerza. Se rió más fuerte—. Si le damos más de este suero, podría matarlo. Nos dijeron específicamente que le demos sólo un poco.

—Golpéalo en la cabeza o algo, —dijo la voz profunda.

—Hugo dijo que no podíamos lastimarlo. Lo escuchaste tan bien como yo. Si tocamos un solo cabello en la cabeza de Louis, Hugo tendrá las nuestras.

Louis gruñó cuando fue zarandeado cuando quien lo llevaba se detuvo en seco. No se sentía muy bien. Su estómago estaba revuelto, y se sentía mareado.

—Maldita sea, Darren, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Ah, entonces Darren era quien lo cargaba. Markus debía ser el hombre con la voz más profunda. Louis parpadeó al darse cuenta de que su cabeza comenzaba a aclararse. Estaba empezando a entender las cosas y que tuvieran sentido.

Lo más importante que sabía era que no podía dejar que Markus y Darren lo sacaran del castillo del consejo. Estaría condenado si lo hacían. Una vez que Hugo descubriera que se había apareado con Harry, la vida de Louis no valdría nada.

Louis cerró los ojos para concentrarse y luego deseó no haberlo hecho cuando su cabeza inmediatamente comenzó a girar.

Rápidamente los abrió de nuevo y escogió un lugar al que mirar, el reloj de pulsera de Darren. Manteniendo sus ojos pegados al falso reloj de oro para que su estómago no se rebelara, Louis comenzó a gritar mentalmente el nombre de Harry una y otra vez. Tenía que alcanzar a Harry. El vínculo entre ellos era la única manera.

—Digo, —dijo de repente una voz que Louis reconoció— ¿ese joven que tienes ahí es Louis?

Tal vez no.

—¡Brodelyn, corre! —Louis gritó en silencio—. ¡Busca a Harry! ¡Consigue ayuda! 

Louis gimoteó cuando Brodelyn no respondió.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —Markus espetó.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Brodelyn—. Soy el historiador de la UPAC. Vivo aquí. ¿Quién eres tú?

—No es asunto tuyo, —gruñó Markus—. Ahora sal de nuestro camino, viejo.

—Eso es muy grosero.

Louis comenzó a reírse de nuevo. No pudo evitarlo. La situación era demasiado divertida. Estaba luchando por su vida, y no podía levantar un dedo para ayudarse a sí mismo. Cualquiera que fuera la droga que le habían inyectado parecía evitar que su cuerpo hiciera lo que él quería hacer. Peor aún, le impedía contactar a Harry.

Su héroe, si podía llamar así a Brodelyn, estaba discutiendo con sus captores y acusándolos de ser groseros. Iba a morir antes de que Hugo se apoderara de él y todo porque su salvador estaba preocupado sobre los modales de alguien.

Louis volvió a gruñir cuando de repente cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas. Rodó sobre su espalda y giró la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía. No era como si pudiera unirse o cualquier cosa. Apenas podía mover sus dedos.

Louis parpadeó cuando un fuerte y furioso rugido llenó el pasillo. Harry estaba aquí. Una mancha blanca pasó junto a Louis. Trató de rastrearlo con sus ojos pero eso sólo hizo que su estómago comenzara a rodar nuevamente.

Louis escuchó gritos. Escuchó rugidos. Escuchó algo golpear contra la pared. Incluso sintió el piso temblar. No vio nada hasta que un gran hocico peludo apareció frente a su cara. Louis sonrió.

—Harry, —susurró a través de su vínculo—. Sabía que vendrías por mí.

—Siempre, pequeño.

—Me inyectaron algo. —Louis necesitaba contacto cuerpo a cuerpo—. No me puedo mover.

Harry cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento había un gran tigre sobre él y al siguiente, Harry estaba allí, tomando a Lou en sus brazos. Louis tenía la suficiente movilidad en su cuerpo para frotar su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Harry.

—¿Así mejor, Lou?

—Sí. —Louis suspiró.

—Brodelyn, —dijo Harry en voz alta— tienes mi agradecimiento.

—Si realmente quieres agradecerme, ponte algo de ropa.

Louis parpadeó. —¿Estás desnudo?

Harry se echó a reír y se frotó la mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza. —Mi ropa se hizo trizas cuando cambié, Louis. No regresa mágicamente.

—Entonces tienes que ponerte seriamente algo de ropa encima. — Louis gruñó cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a su compañero—. Nadie te ve desnudo, excepto yo.

—Lou, soy un cambiaformas. Esto no es algo que pueda evitar.

—Entiendo eso. —Louis frunció el ceño—. Pero eso no significa que tengas que estar aquí con tus cacharros colgando. Encuentra algo con que cubrirte, maldición.

Louis apretó los dientes cuando la risa de Harry llenó el pasillo. No veía qué encontraba tan divertido a toda la situación. Harry podría ser un cambiaformas, pero realmente no necesitaba estar allí desnudo.

Louis sintió que algo rozaba su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que Brodelyn estaba envolviendo una capa alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Todavía quería golpear a Harry en el hombro, pero al menos el hombre estaba cubierto.

—Ahora, pequeño, —dijo Harry— ¿quieres explicarme por qué te llevaban fuera del castillo?

Louis no podía pensar en nada que quisiera hacer menos, pero podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Harry. No se iba a escapar con silencio esta vez. Simplemente no estaba seguro de cuánto decirle a Harry. Estaba en terreno inestable con el hombre tal como estaba. Saber de Hugo podría hacer que se estrellara.

Louis se salvó de derramar sus entrañas cuando los guardias aparecieron corriendo por la esquina, seguidos de cerca por el Anciano Lucas. El anciano miraba a su alrededor salvajemente, retorciéndose las manos. Una vena latía en su frente.

—Oh, esto no es bueno, —dijo el anciano mientras miraba a los dos cuerpos destrozados y sangrientos en el piso—. Esto no es bueno en absoluto.

—¿Anciano? —Preguntó Harry.

—Conozco a estos hombres.

—¿Y?

Los ojos del Anciano Lucas se movieron hacia los de Harry. —Y estamos en muchos problemas.

(...)

Louis se sentó en el pequeño asiento con cojines junto a la ventana y alternaba entre mirar por la ventana y mirar a todos en la habitación. La conmoción en la habitación era esporádica, pasando de casi nada para despotricar y desvariar.

Harry estaba furioso, el Aciano Lucas se retorcía las manos, otra vez. Incluso Brodelyn estaba entrando en la tensión. El hombre estaba todo el rato entrando y saliendo de la habitación, extendiendo pergamino tras pergamino en la mesa para el anciano.

Y nadie le decía a Louis lo que estaba pasando, aunque tenía una sospecha. Hugo estaba involucrado de alguna manera, y si Hugo estaba involucrado, eso significaba que el padre de Louis también lo estaba. Hugo y el padre de Louis, Felix Tomlinson, estaban pegados a la cadera. Hacían todo juntos, incluso aterrorizar a Louis.

Louis se estremeció solo de pensar en los dos hombres y el caos que podían crear cuando ponían su mente en ello. Felix Tomlinson era un fuerte caminante de mentes. Hugo tenía la fuerza de su lado. Juntos podían dominar prácticamente a cualquier persona con un simple pensamiento. Sin embargo, no podían dominar a Louis, por lo que estaría agradecido de por vida a quien hizo que ocurriera ese pedacito de magia.

La capacidad de Louis de entrar en los sueños no tenía precedentes según su padre. No había habido un caminante de sueños nacido con su fuerza en más de mil años. Louis no sólo podía caminar en los sueños de las personas, podía hablar mentalmente y cambiar los sueños como quisiera. Eso lo hacía especial, único en el mundo de los caminantes.

Era un poder que Felix quería controlar y estaba usando a Hugo para hacerlo. Si Louis se apareaba con Hugo, entonces Hugo podría usar su vínculo de apareamiento para controlar a Louis y usar el poder que tenía para satisfacer las necesidades de Hugo.

Louis no era estúpido. Había estudiado las leyes. Iba en contra de todo en lo que creían los caminantes invadir la mente o los sueños de alguien sin permiso o para intentar cambiarlos. También estaba en contra de las leyes de la UPAC. Los castigos podían ser severos dependiendo del delito, desde una sanción hasta el destierro y la ejecución. No era algo que Louis quisiera contemplar.

Hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su mano para adherirse a las leyes de la UPAC. No quería ser castigado. También sentía que era grosero entrar en la mente o sueños de alguien sin su permiso. Estaba mal, como asaltar a alguien mentalmente en lugar de físicamente. El mero pensamiento hacía que la piel de Louis se eriza con disgusto.

A Felix y Hugo no parecían importarles las leyes. Entraban en la mente o en los sueños de quien tenían en su mira. Querían poder y no tenían ningún problema en usar a quien necesitaran para obtenerlo.

Louis incluido. Sin embargo, Felix y Hugo no pudieron controlarlo. No pudieron controlar su poder. Y trataron de usar cualquier medio necesario para que cooperara. Cuando eso no funcionó, lo torturaron, tratando de obligarlo a aparearse con Hugo. Louis resistió cuanto pudo, escondiéndose en el mundo acolchado de algodón que creó en su cabeza y soñando con su verdadero compañero, Harry.

Harry había sido lo único que mantuvo con vida a Louis. Había soñado con ser sostenido un día en los brazos fuertes y poderosos de Harry, de ser amado por el hombre. Bueno, la mitad de su sueño se había hecho realidad, de todos modos. Louis se preguntó si la otra mitad, la mitad más importante, se cumpliría alguna vez. Quería que Harry lo amara.

—Estás muy callado, pequeño—dijo Harry mientras caminaba hasta estar junto a Louis—. ¿Hay algo en tu mente?

—¿Cuándo podemos ir a casa?

Louis quería desesperadamente ir a casa y estar lejos de este lugar. Se suponía que el castillo de la UPAC en Escocia era seguro. Obviamente no lo era. Louis esperaba que la cabaña de Harry en el bosque estuviera mejor protegida o estaría en serios problemas. Hugo y Felix no se detendrían ante nada para llegar a él.

—Nos dirigiremos a casa pronto, Lou. —Harry hizo un gesto con su mano señalando a los hombres reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa—. Necesitamos averiguar qué sucedió primero. Alguien trató de alejarte de mí y...

—Hugo.

—¿Hugo? —La ceja de Harry se arqueó—. ¿Y quién es Hugo?

—Quiere ser mi compañero.

Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon cuando Harry gruñó y su piel se onduló como si su tigre intentara salir. Rápidamente levantó las manos intentando calmarlo.

—Yo no quiero ser su compañero, lo juro. Se lo he dicho muchas veces pero no le importa. No acepta un no por respuesta.

—¿Quién es?

—Hugo es un caminante de mentes como yo y mi padre. Sólo que no es uno muy fuerte, por lo que...

—¿Es por lo que te quiere? —Harry terminó por él.

Louis asintió con la cabeza.

—No puede tenerte. —Harry apretó las manos. Largas y afiladas garras se extendían desde las yemas de sus dedos. Un ceño sombrío y amenazante cruzó su rostro. Curiosamente, Louis no tenía miedo, ni siquiera cuando Harry lo alcanzó con sus manos con garras—. Me perteneces ahora y no puede tenerte.

—Realmente me gustaría eso—susurró Louis mientras escondía su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Harry—. No es un tipo agradable.

Louis sintió que los dedos de Harry se aferraban con fuerza a sus brazos. —¿Te ha lastimado?

Louis no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, así que se encogió de hombros. Hugo lo había lastimado, pero lo asustó más con las cosas que dijo que iba a hacer. Las amenazas de lo que sucedería fue lo peor. Louis sabía que si Hugo las cumplía, desearía estar muerto.

—Mi padre era peor—finalmente respondió Louis.

—¿Tu padre?

—Hugo y mi padre trabajan juntos. Quieren controlar mis habilidades de caminante.

—¿Por qué?

Esa era la gran pregunta. Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez, no queriendo responder. Harry no recordaba los sueños que habían compartido, un pensamiento que hizo que el corazón de Louis doliera. Fue lo único que le dio fuerzas cuando su padre lo tuvo en ese almacén.

—Hugo no es muy fuerte mentalmente y es fácil de controlar por mi padre. Las habilidades de mi padre se han silenciado con el tiempo. Quiere el poder de vuelta.

—¿Y quiere usarte para conseguirlo?

Louis asintió nuevamente.

—¿Cómo entra Hugo en esto entonces? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿No puede tu padre obligarte a hacer lo que quiere?

—No, me negué.

—¿Te negaste?

—Está mal entrar en los sueños de alguien sin su permiso. Es invasivo y grosero. También va en contra de las leyes de la UPAC. Podría meterme en muchos problemas. A mi padre no parece importarle.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Todavía no veo dónde entra este tal Hugo en esto.

Louis suspiró profundamente y luego se apartó de los brazos de Harry. Se volvió y miró por la ventana. Su corazón se sentía pesado.

—Si me apareara con Hugo, entonces él podría usar mis poderes a través del vínculo de pareja para invadir los sueños de las personas y cambiarlos, hacer que hagan lo que él quiere. —Louis se lamió los labios secos y miró por encima de su hombro—. Mi compañero puede usarme para acceder al mundo de los sueños.

Un profundo ceño apareció en el rostro de Harry. —No entiendo.

Louis no estaba sorprendido. Aquéllos que no eran caminantes no solían entenderlo. Louis trató de explicarlo en términos que Harry pudiera entender. —En tu forma de tigre, ¿puedes rastrear olores hasta qué, una, dos millas?

—Más o menos, sí.

—Pongamos por caso que puedes oler hasta cinco millas de distancia.

—Bien. —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sin parecer convencido por las palabras de Louis.

—Ahora, hipotéticamente, te apareas con otro tigre que puede oler a diez millas de distancia.

—Bien.

—Ahora, como estás emparejado con este otro tigre, tienes un vínculo, y ese vínculo te permite usar las habilidades de tu compañero y agregarlas a las tuyas. Podrías oler todo a quince millas de distancia, en lugar de cinco.

Louis vio que la comprensión drenaba la sangre del rostro de Harry. No sabía cuánto sabía Harry sobre los caminantes de sueños, pero estaba apareado con uno ahora. Aprendería.

—Soy un poderoso caminante de sueños, quizás uno de los más poderosos nacido en siglos. Si Hugo se aparease conmigo y pudiera acceder a mis poderes, sería imparable.

—¡Joder!

—Oh, se pone mejor. —Louis se rió con dureza—. Hugo y mi padre quieren que me aparee con Hugo para poder acceder a mis poderes.

—Ya has dicho eso.

—Sí, pero lo que no sabes es que en el momento en que descubran que estoy acoplado, sospecho que intentarán ir a por ti. No pueden matarte sin matarme a mí. Nuestras almas se han unido. Pero pueden usarte contra mí para que haga lo que ellos quieran.

La cara de Harry se oscureció mientras gruñía. —No va a pasar.

—Podría...—Louis susurró con tristeza cuando se volvió para mirar por la ventana, apoyando su cabeza contra el frío cristal—. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Varios días después, Harry todavía estaba reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de Lou. Louis las había dicho en voz tan baja que Harry sospechaba que no se suponía que las escuchara, pero él era un tigre. Tenía una excelente audición. Simplemente no estaba seguro de lo que Louis quería decir con ellas.

Harry sabía que el vínculo entre ellos era fuerte, tal vez incluso más fuerte de lo que sospechaban los ancianos. Los tigres nunca hacían nada exactamente como los ancianos esperaban de todos modos, y Harry era una prueba viviente de eso. No había hecho cualquier cosa que los ancianos quisieran en cientos de años, hasta la noche de la gran reunión.

No le gustaba que le dictaran, pero incluso él sabía que no podía evitar al consejo para siempre. Pensó que si cedía por una noche, el consejo lo dejaría solo por otros quinientos años. No tenía ni idea de cuánto cambiaría su vida en una sola noche... por un solo hombre.

Louis era una fuente de asombro constante para Harry. Era del tamaño de un renacuajo, y sin embargo, era la persona más fuerte que Harry había conocido. Tomó lo que la vida le repartió y siguió adelante.

Harry no estaba seguro de que pudiera ser tan valiente.

Y, sin embargo, Harry podía sentir que Lou le estaba ocultando algo. Simplemente no sabía lo que era. Había una vacilación en Louis que no había estado allí cuando se conocieron. Era como si Louis tuviera un secreto que no podía compartir. Volvía loco a Harry.

Lou era muy atento, siempre se mantenía cerca y era cariñoso a su manera. Incluso parecía ansioso cuando tenían sexo, que parecía ser casi cada vez que estaban solos. Harry sabía que Louis estaba completamente con él cuando estaban en la cama, pero también sentía que faltaba algo. Harry simplemente no podía señalar exactamente qué era.

Louis también parecía preocupado desde que dejaron el castillo de la UPAC en Escocia. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo mirando por la ventana. Al principio, Harry asumió que estaba mirando el paisaje, pero después de varios días de viaje, estaba empezando a pensar que Louis lo estaba evitando.

El tigre de Harry comenzó a gruñir y caminar. Su piel se onduló mientras intentaba evitar el cambio. Su tigre quería salir, quería reclamar a su compañero y ejercer su dominio sobre Louis. A ninguno de ellos le gustaba ser ignorado.

—Deberíamos estar en casa pronto, —dijo Harry para romper el silencio en el camión. Ni él ni Lou habían hablado en un par de horas.

Louis miró por encima del hombro desde donde estaba mirando por la ventanilla del pasajero. Sólo sonrió, sin decir una palabra. Harry aferró con fuerza el volante. El tratamiento silencioso le estaba volviendo bastante rancio. —¿Te has enojado por algo?

—No. —Las cejas de Louis se arquearon como si estuviera sorprendido. —¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—No has dicho una palabra en horas.

Louis se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. —Pensé que no querías que hablara.

—¿Y qué te dio esa idea? —gruñó Harry.

—No te gustan las personas.

Harry gruñó y apretó su agarre en el volante hasta que crujió bajo sus manos. —No eres una persona cualquiera, Lou. Te lo dije.

—No quería... —Louis apretó los labios. Sus cejas se juntaron.

Harry pudo ver que Lou estaba luchando por decir algo, y sabía que era importante. Observó el camino por delante hasta que vio un lugar donde podría parar. No era exactamente un camino, pero los escondería del tráfico lo suficientemente bien.

Disminuyó la velocidad de la camioneta y giró, siguiendo el estrecho camino de tierra detrás de algunos arbustos y árboles. Aparcó y apagó el motor, luego se volvió hacia Louis.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, llamó a Lou. —Ven aquí, pequeño. —Louis vaciló por un momento, luego se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se deslizó sobre el asiento para sentarse al lado de Harry.

—Ahora, voy a decir esto una vez más, y quiero que me escuches esta vez, Louis. Como regla general, no me gustan las personas, pero no te considero "una persona cualquiera". Eres mi compañero. Eso te hace diferente.

—Pero no querías un compañero, —susurró Louis.

—No estaba buscando un compañero, —respondió Harry—. Hay una gran diferencia entre querer un compañero y buscarlo. Soy viejo, Lou, pasé hace mucho la edad en que debería haber encontrado un compañero. Dejé de buscarlo hace mucho tiempo. Eso no significa que no quisiera un compañero, sólo que pensé que nunca tendría uno.

—Lo siento.

Harry suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza contra el reposacabezas. —Cariño, no me estás escuchando. Dejé de buscar un compañero porque pensé que nunca tendría uno. Pero ahora sí, y pienso mantenerte.

Louis frunció el ceño y se miró las manos. Cuando empezó a retorcerlas, Harry extendió la mano y las agarró. —Sólo suéltalo, Lou.

—¿Sabías que los ancianos no te dieron la misma poción que dieron a todos los demás? Les preocupaba que pudieras lastimarme si estuvieras en un celo de apareamiento. —Los ojos de Louis brillaron con lágrimas cuando levantó la vista—. Realmente no tenías que mantenerme.

—Lou, sabía que iba a mantenerte a mi lado y atesorarte desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti. No me importan las malditas pociones de los ancianos o los requisitos del apareamiento de medianoche. Me preocupo por ti, pero solo por ti. El resto del mundo puede desparecer bajo el océano por todo lo que me importa. Tú eres el único que es importante para mí.

Louis sollozó en silencio y se hundió en el pecho de Harry. Harry envolvió en sus brazos a Louis y abrazó al hombrecito firmemente teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlo. Enterró su rostro en el cabello castaño oscuro de Louis, confortándolo.

—No me importa cómo sucedió, Lou, ancianos, destino, pociones, nada de eso me importa. Lo que me importa es que estamos juntos ahora. De alguna manera, nos encontramos y alguien consideró que funcionaríamos como compañeros. No voy a renunciar a la oportunidad que nos han dado.

Louis sorbió y asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry.

—Y a pesar de lo que has dicho sobre los ancianos y la poción, todavía creo que deberíamos seguir sus instrucciones sobre los requisitos posteriores a la reclamación. —Harry se rió—. Sólo para estar seguros.

Louis se rió y luego sorbió. —Bien.

Harry levantó la barbilla de Louis con su dedo. —Ahora, no más preocuparte porque no te quiero cerca, ¿de acuerdo? Te dieron a mí y no te voy a devolver. Estás atrapado conmigo.

Harry no entendió de inmediato por qué la sonrisa en la cara de Louis lo hacía sentir tan bien en el fondo de su alma. Sólo sabía que lo hacía. Todo sobre Louis lo hacía sentir bien, algo que Harry nunca había sentido de otra persona.

Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía por verse obligado a aparearse con Louis, pero ya no cuestionaba el hecho de que Louis era suyo. Y destruiría a cualquiera que intentara quitarle a Louis. No le importaba si eran los ancianos, el padre de Louis o Hugo. Morirían si tocaban un pelo en la cabeza de su compañero.

—¿Estás listo para ir a casa ahora, Lou?

—No—dijo Louis mientras se sentaba.

Las cejas de Harry se arquearon. —¿No?

—No. —Louis sonrió. Sus ojos se posaron en la ingle de Harry.

Harry miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todavía estaban ocultos de la carretera, luego se agachó para empujar el asiento hacia atrás. Una vez que había suficiente espacio, Harry se reclinó en su asiento y agitó la mano hacia sus pantalones.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

Louis extendió la mano y desabrochó los pantalones de Harry. La polla dura de Harry saltó fuera antes de que Louis bajara la cremallera. Harry no estaba en lo más mínimo sorprendido de haber pasado de preocupado a excitado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba bastante seguro de que se había excitado más en la semana pasada que en los últimos cien años. Louis parecía tener ese efecto en él.

—¡Oh, joder! —Harry gimió cuando Louis se agachó y comenzó a lamer la punta de su polla. Extendió los brazos en la parte posterior del asiento y agarró el suave cuero en sus manos—. Nadie chupa la polla como tú, Lou.

El gemido de Louis vibró por la polla de Harry. Maldición, eso fue... maldición. Los labios de Louis eran suaves y tersos y se envolvían alrededor de su polla con la cantidad justa de presión para darle a Harry el mayor placer posible. Que Louis pudiera tragárselo hasta la raíz era sólo un bono adicional, un bono enorme que entumecía su mente.

Cuando Louis se arrastró para arrodillarse en el asiento, los ojos de Harry recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo delgado del hombre hasta que aterrizaron sobre el apretado culo redondeado. Louis realmente tenía un culo fantástico. A Harry le gustaba mirarlo incluso cuando no estaba enterrado hasta las bolas dentro de él. Era un culo perfecto.

También rogaba ser acariciado. Harry se inclinó hacia un lado y bajó su mano para pasarla sobre las curvas suavemente redondeadas. Louis se estremeció. Harry se rió cuando Louis empujó su trasero en el aire y extendió sus piernas. Conocía una invitación cuando la veía.

Harry siguió la costura en los pantalones de Louis hasta la grieta de su culo. Cuanto más fuerte presionaba contra la costura, más fuerte chupaba Louis su polla. Cuando la mano de Harry se movió más abajo y suavemente apretó las bolas del hombre a través de la suave tela de sus pantalones, Louis comenzó a gemir.

Harry sintió a Louis menearse por un momento y luego, de repente, los pantalones del hombre se aflojaron y se deslizaron hacia abajo, amontonándose en torno a sus muslos. Harry se echó a reír y comenzó a acariciar la carne desnuda que le fue revelada.

—Tienes un culo tan agradable, Lou. —Harry rápidamente se lamió los dedos y entonces acarició con ellos la grieta del culo de Louis nuevamente hasta que llegó a un pequeño y tembloroso círculo de músculos. Tanteó el pequeño agujero con sus dedos—. ¿Te gusta eso, Lou?

Louis comenzó a gemir y no se detuvo. Cuanto más le tocaba Harry, más fuerte gemía Louis. Harry gruñó y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento otra vez. Louis trabajaba su polla con unas ansias salvajes, lamiendo, chupando y tragando.

Harry sintió que la parte superior de su cabeza iba a explotar, ambas. Necesitaba un minuto para respirar, o el espectáculo iba a terminar en cuestión de segundos.

Dio una gentil palmada a la redondeada nalga de Louis. —Cariño, necesito el lubricante de la guantera. —Harry casi se vino cuando Louis sacudió la cabeza, negándose a soltar la polla en su boca. El placer era exquisito, pero quería que Louis sintiera el mismo placer que él—. No puedo meter mis dedos dentro de tu culo sin lubricante.

El gemido de protesta de Louis casi deshizo a Harry. Sólo mordiendo su labio evitó gemir cuando Louis de repente se sentó y se volvió hacia la guantera. Cuando Louis se inclinó para buscar el lubricante, Harry consiguió un buen vistazo del sexy culo del hombre.

Yum.

Harry agarró a Louis por las caderas antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta. Lo sostuvo en su lugar y se movió hacia su lado. Cuando no pudo llegar más lejos, empujó hacia abajo los pantalones de Louis hasta que una pierna quedó libre. Después se movió hasta quedar entre las piernas del hombre, Louis arrodillado en el asiento.

—Lubricante, —dijo Harry, extendiendo su mano. Se rió cuando rápidamente estaba en su mano.

Harry abrió la tapa y lubricó sus dedos. Vertió una cantidad generosa en su polla y luego añadió más por la grieta del culo de Louis.

—¿Deberíamos estar haciendo esto? —Louis susurró.

—¡Oh, infiernos, sí! —Harry empujó un dedo lubricado en el culo de Louis. Dejó caer el lubricante en el asiento y agarró la cadera de Louis con la otra mano cuando las piernas del hombre comenzaron a temblar—. Mantente de rodillas, cariño. Apóyate contra el tablero si lo necesitas.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole a Harry una mejor vista y más espacio para trabajar. Actualmente podía ver su dedo entrar y salir del apretado agujero de Louis. No podía esperar a sentir su polla deslizarse en el mismo agujero.

Harry insertó cuidadosamente un segundo dedo, observando con deleite cómo el culo de Louis lo succionó directamente. Curvó los dedos, buscando. Sus dedos rozaron la pequeña glándula del tamaño de una nuez que estaba buscando, y las caderas de Louis se dispararon hacia adelante cuando el hombre gritó.

Louis comenzó a balancearse de ida y vuelta. Harry esperó varios segundos hasta que sintió que el apretado círculo de músculos del hombre comenzaba a aflojarse y luego agregó un tercer dedo. Los gritos de Louis se hicieron más fuertes, llenando la pequeña cabina de la camioneta. Harry continuó empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera del culo de Louis hasta que no pudo aguantar más la espera. Necesitaba estar dentro de su compañero.

Harry liberó sus dedos y agarró las caderas de Louis. Tiró de su compañero de vuelta y lentamente lo bajó hasta que la cabeza de su polla entró en el culo de Louis. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y saboreó mientras centímetro a centímetro se adentraba en el apretado calor de Louis. No había nada en el mundo que se sintiera tan jodidamente bien.

Cuando el cuerpo de Louis descansaba completamente sobre él, y su polla no podía adentrarse más, Harry abrió los ojos. Tiró de Louis hacia atrás hasta que la cabeza del hombre descansaba sobre su hombro. Alcanzó por delante y agarró la polla de Louis en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo.

—Avísame cuándo te vayas a venir, cariño, —susurró Harry contra el oído de Louis.

Louis gimió.

Harry movió su mano libre sobre el abdomen de Louis hasta su pecho. Ahora que su polla estaba profundamente dentro de su compañero, podía disfrutar de un poco de juego previo. Comenzó por pellizcar los pezones de Louis, y tirar gentilmente de ellos.

Todo el tiempo, movía su mano arriba y abajo por la polla dura de Louis. Cuando lamió una línea al costado del cuello de Louis, el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a temblar. Harry sabía que no duraría.

—¿Vas a venirte por mí, Lou? —Preguntó, tan cerca del oído de Louis que sus labios le rozaron—. No te voy a joder hasta que te vengas.

Louis envolvió el brazo en el cuello de Harry e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Por favor...—rogó Louis.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras luchaba por el control. Las palabras de Louis eran música para sus oídos, pero necesitaba que su compañero se viniera antes de poder joderlo como realmente quería. Harry no sabía si era el tigre dominante en él o el hecho de que necesitaba saber que su compañero estaba disfrutando. Simplemente sabía lo que tenía que pasar.

—Vente por mí, Lou.

Louis gritó ante las palabras gruñidas de Harry. La salpicadura de calor que cubrió la mano de Harry era todo lo que necesitaba. Harry hundió los colmillos en el cuello de Louis al mismo tiempo que agarraba las caderas del hombre y comenzaba a joderlo en serio.

Con el cuerpo de Lou temblando a su alrededor, el aroma de la corrida del hombre llenando el aire, y el dulce sabor de la sangre de Lou en su boca, Harry no tardó más de unos minutos en alcanzar la cima del éxtasis. Apartó su boca del cuello de Louis y rugió su liberación. Louis descansó contra él, tendido allí mientras Harry tomaba placer de su cuerpo, un placer que parecía seguir para siempre. No quería bajar jamás de la cima en que se encontraba.

Desafortunadamente, la realidad se estrelló a su alrededor cuando escuchó el gemido de protesta de Louis cuando las espinas retrocedieron y su polla se suavizó, deslizándose del culo del hombre. Harry se rió y lamió el costado del cuello de Lou, cerrando la mordedura y limpiando las gotas de sangre que quedaban ahí.

—¿Ves? te dije que deberíamos hacer esto.

—Bien, —jadeó Louis.

Harry se rió cuando vio por primera vez la cara de Lou. Las mejillas del hombre estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos redondeados y aturdidos. Harry se inclinó por delante de Louis y buscó en la guantera las toallitas que guardaba allí.

—Vamos, cariño, limpiémonos y volvamos a la carretera. Aún nos quedan algunas horas antes de llegar a casa.

—Cansado. —Louis bostezó, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Puedes dormir una vez que te vuelvas a poner los pantalones, lo prometo.

Harry ayudó a Louis a limpiarse, luego se limpió él. Para cuando tenía los pantalones de vuelta en su lugar, Louis ya se había subido los suyos y subido la cremallera. Harry regresó a su lado de la camioneta y se puso el cinturón de seguridad de nuevo.

Esperó a que Louis se pusiera el cinturón y se acomodara. —¿Listo?

Louis sonrió y asintió. —¿Estás seguro de que no te importa si tomo una siesta?

—No, Lou, está bien. Me imagino que querrás tener un montón de energía para explorar tu nuevo hogar cuando lleguemos allí.

Louis asintió de nuevo y abrió la boca para decir algo. Harry frunció el ceño cuando la cara de Louis palideció. Se volvió, siguiendo la mirada de Louis más allá de su hombro justo a tiempo para ver un automóvil pasar por delante de donde estaban ocultos al lado de la carretera. Era sólo un coche corriente, un sedán azul de cuatro puertas.

Harry se volvió hacia Louis confundido. —Lou, ¿qué pasa?

—Me pareció ver a mi padre en ese coche.

Harry se puso rígido y volvió a mirar por la ventana. No vio nada a través de los árboles, por lo que no creía que los hubieran visto. Aún así, no haría daño ser cauteloso. Se volvió hacia Louis y dio una palmada a su pierna.

—Está bien, Lou, no nos vieron. Y dudo seriamente que sepan dónde vivo. —Harry arrancó la camioneta y salió lentamente de su escondite. —Además, conozco algunas rutas diferentes de regreso a casa. Incluso si nos siguen, los perderemos.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos? —Preguntó Louis. ¿Y si nos siguen hasta casa?

—Entonces nos ocuparemos de eso, Lou.

—Pero qué si...

Harry detuvo la camioneta en la entrada del camino y extendió la mano para apretar la mano de Louis. Se dio cuenta de lo asustado que estaba realmente Louis cuando sintió el temblor en su mano. Intentó no verse preocupado, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo estaba.

—No he llegado a ser tan viejo sin ser cuidadoso, Louis. Incluso si nos siguen hasta la casa, tenemos otros lugares donde escondernos.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y se volvió para mirar por la ventana delantera. Parecía nervioso, y algo más que Harry no podía definir, así que sólo esperó a que Louis dijera lo que necesitaba decir.

—Ojalá... —Louis se lamió los labios—. Ojalá no fuera lo que soy. Si no pudiera adentrarme en los sueños, Hugo y mi padre no me querrían. Y tú... no estarías en peligro.

—¡Un infierno que no! —Harry alcanzó y agarró la barbilla de Mischa con su mano, volviendo la cara del hombre hacia la suya—. Si no fueras un caminante de sueños, habrías sido otra cosa, y lo sabes. Hugo y tu padre son el tipo de personas que usan a cualquiera y cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren.

—Odio esto. —Louis apartó la barbilla y bajó la mirada a sus manos—. Sólo quiero vivir una vida tranquila en algún lugar donde nadie me moleste ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Harry sonrió. —No, cariño, no es mucho pedir, y con suerte, eso es exactamente lo que tendremos. —Salió a la carretera y comenzó el viaje a casa una vez más—. Sólo tenemos que convencer a todos los demás para que nos dejen en paz.


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, al instante dándose cuenta de que lo había despertado el estremecedor silencio. El motor de la camioneta estaba apagado y la cabina estaba vacía a excepción de él. Harry no estaba a la vista.

No podía ver nada. Ni siquiera estaba la luz de la luna para iluminar los alrededores. Estaba completamente oscuro afuera. No ayudaba que Louis no tuviera idea de dónde estaba.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras se sentaba, agarrando la chaqueta que lo cubría con fuerza en sus manos.

—¿Harry? —Gritó desesperadamente a través de su vínculo con su compañero cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Estoy aquí, Lou, —respondió Harry casi de inmediato—. Sólo quédate en la camioneta. Estaré allí en unos minutos.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Sólo estoy revisando el área, asegurándome de que no tengamos visitantes no deseados.

Louis comenzó a respirar un poco más fácil. Todavía podía sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente mientras la oscuridad parecía cerrarse a su alrededor, pero no sentía el miedo intenso que lo asfixiaba cuando se despertó por primera vez.

—¿Estamos en casa?

—No estamos muy lejos de casa, pero quería revisar las cosas antes de llevarte allí por si acaso.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Nada parece fuera de lugar, y como señalaste una vez, puedo oler cosas que están bastante lejos. No huelo nada que no debería estar aquí. Creo que estamos listos para irnos.

—Bien, —respondió Louis, aunque no se sentía bien. Dudaba que se sintiera bien hasta que Harry regresara. Incluso sentado dentro de la camioneta, se sentía vulnerable. Quería que su gran tigre viniera para mantenerlo a salvo—. Date prisa, por favor.

—En camino, cariño.

Louis continuó mirando a su alrededor mientras esperaba. Su nerviosismo crecía por segundos. Todo a su alrededor parecía casi demasiado tranquilo. Sin embargo, Louis no conocía el área donde estaba ubicada la casa de Harry. Tal vez era así de tranquila.

Louis tiró de la chaqueta más cerca de él cuando un profundo escalofrío le atravesó hasta los huesos. Se estremeció, pero no estaba seguro de si era porque tenía frío o porque estaba asustado. Y estaba comenzando a cansarse de estar siempre tan asustado.

Estaba malditamente cansado de que otras personas dictaran el curso de su vida. Si no era su padre o Hugo, era el consejo de la UPAC. Sólo quería vivir una vida tranquila en algún lugar con alguien que se preocupara por él, como Harry.

No quería tener miedo nunca más. No quería estar constantemente mirando por encima del hombro esperando a que alguien apareciera y lo agarrara. Y ciertamente no quería estar sentado en una camioneta mientras su compañero se aseguraba de que su hogar estuviera a salvo.

Sintiéndose enojado y resentido, Louis se puso la enorme chaqueta y salió del camión. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a pasear. Cuánto más rápido regresara Harry, más rápido podrían llegar a casa y vivir sus vidas.

—¿Harry? —Los pasos de Louis vacilaron cuando Harry no respondió de inmediato como lo hizo la última vez—. Harry, ¿dónde estás? ¿Harry?

Louis dejó de pasearse y miró a su alrededor. Se retorció las manos, dándose cuenta de que realmente no tenía idea de en qué dirección estaba Harry. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, ninguno. Era como estar en medio de un agujero negro.

—¿Harry? —Susurró de nuevo—. Por favor, respóndeme. Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Un silencio agonizante llenó el enlace entre él e Harry. Louis de repente deseó ser un tigre como Harry para poder oler al hombre o tal vez seguir su rastro. Ser humano, incluso siendo un caminante de sueños, apestaba. ¿De qué servía la habilidad de entrar en los sueños de alguien cuando estaba tan asustado que no podía dormir?

Una ramita se rompió a un lado de la camioneta. Louis se tensó y se quedó inmóvil, escuchando atentamente. Tragó saliva cuando algo crujió en los arbustos en la dirección opuesta. No creía que estuviera solo. Simplemente no sabía lo que se le había unido.

Louis comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta de la camioneta. Parecía un lugar mucho mejor para estar que la intemperie. Presionó la mano sobre su clavícula cuando su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que podría saltar de su pecho.

—Harry, por favor, estoy realmente asustado, —Louis susurró una vez más desesperadamente—. ¿Dónde estás?

Louis escuchó más crujidos en los arbustos. Presionó su espalda contra el costado de la camioneta y trató de mirar en la oscuridad. No vio nada, pero podía sentir algo observándolo. Su piel hormigueaba y los pelos de la nuca se erizaron. Definitivamente algo lo observaba desde los árboles.

Louis alcanzó detrás de él y agarró la manija de la puerta. Se mordió el labio cuando abrió la puerta e hizo un sonido chirriante. Sintió que el ruido sonó tan fuerte, que podría haberse escuchado a diez millas de distancia. No había forma de que quien lo estaba observando ahí afuera no hubiera escuchado el ruido.

Escuchó un gruñido bajo y gutural en el momento en que Louis comenzó a subir a la camioneta. Debatió quedarse donde estaba durante aproximadamente medio segundo, luego se lanzó dentro y cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Presionó el cerrojo y luego buscó entre los árboles.

—Oh, mierda, —Louis susurró cuando unos ojos aparecieron de repente en la oscuridad. Lo que lo asustó más que nada no fue el hecho de que los ojos parecían brillar sino que estaban a gran altura en el aire. A quien, o lo que sea, que pertenecían esos ojos tenía que ser enorme.

Las ramas alrededor de los ojos se movieron. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos cuando el halcón más grande que había visto en su vida voló y aterrizó en el suelo. Se volvieron aún más redondos cuando el halcón de repente cambió a un atractivo hombre.

—¿Brodelyn?

Louis apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra la ventanilla del pasajero y miró al hombre desnudo. No sabía si su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada y estaba viendo cosas. El hombre se parecía a Brodelyn, sólo que más joven... mucho más joven.

Justo ante sus ojos, el cabello castaño oscuro del hombre se aclaró y se tiñó de blanco. Su rostro adquirió más arrugas, y su cuerpo se encorvó como si fuera mucho más viejo. Cuando se puso de pie, se parecía al hombre que Louis conocía como el historiador de la UPAC.

Louis bajó la ventana un poco. Se negaba a abrir la puerta hasta que estuviera seguro de que el hombre que estaba delante de él era el que conoció en el castillo. —Brodelyn, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, joven Lou, soy yo, —susurró la voz del hombre en la cabeza de Louis.

—¿Por qué te ves así? —Preguntó Louis en voz alta—. Obviamente no eres tan viejo.

El hombre mayor se echó a reír. —Las apariencias engañan a menudo y con frecuencia son necesarias.

—¿Huh?

Brodelyn juntó las manos y se apoyó sobre ellas ligeramente. — Estoy disfrazado, mi joven amigo.

—Oh. —Louis frunció el ceño por un momento—. Entonces, eres un halcón, ¿eh?

—Sí, pero te ruego que te lo guardes para ti. No muchos saben de mi habilidad de cambio, y preferiría mantenerlo así.

—¿Como tu disfraz?

Brodelyn se sonrojó. —Eso también.

Con cautela, Louis quitó el pestillo a la puerta y la abrió. Se bajó del asiento y se paró al lado de la camioneta, apoyándose en el borde del asiento. Conocía a Brodelyn, pero sin Harry allí Louis sentía extraño hablar con el hombre. Harry había estado tan molesto la última vez.

—No puedo contactar con Harry.

Las cejas de Brodelyn se dispararon hacia arriba. —¿Ni siquiera a través de vuestro enlace de compañeros?

Louis sacudió la cabeza.

Brodelyn se retorció las manos. —Vaya, eso es preocupante.

Louis pensó que esa era probablemente la mayor subestimación que Brodelyn había hecho alguna vez en su presencia. No supo cuánto hasta que Brodelyn continuó hablando y luego nada más que puro miedo llenó a Louis.

—Estaba preocupado por los dos hombres que intentaron secuestrarte en el castillo del consejo. Después de descubrir que tu padre estaba involucrado, fui a verlo. Llegué justo a tiempo para seguirlos a él y a Hugo cuando se iban. —Brodelyn frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza—. Lou, lamento decirte esto, pero los seguí hasta aquí.

—¿Aquí? —Gruñó Louis mientras miraba apresuradamente a su alrededor. Casi esperaba que Hugo o su padre saltaran de los arbustos en cualquier momento—. ¿Dónde es aquí?

—Bueno. —Brodelyn agitó su mano hacia el bosque detrás de él—. Los seguí a la casa de Harry, pero luego vi la camioneta y vine a echar un vistazo en caso de que hubieran traído a alguien con ellos. Sabía que tú y Harry se dirigían aquí y no quería que fuerais directos a una emboscada.

Louis se estremeció. Simplemente sabía de alguna manera que eso era exactamente lo que le pasó a Harry. Había caído en una emboscada y ahora estaba en las manos despiadadas de su padre y Hugo. Louis no había estado tan asustado cuando estuvo colgado de una viga en ese almacén desierto siendo torturado por Hugo. Esto era mucho peor. La vida de su compañero estaba en peligro.

—Necesito que me lleves a donde viste por última vez a mi padre y Hugo.

Brodelyn frunció el ceño nuevamente. —¿Por qué haría eso? Ese es el último lugar donde necesitas estar.

—Es el único lugar donde necesito estar. —Louis apretó los puños.

Le aterrorizaba pensar en confrontar a su padre, pero tenía aún más miedo de lo que Hugo le haría a Harry. El hombre era el mal encarnado—. Tengo que encontrar a Harry antes de que lo lastimen.

—Seguramente no llegará a eso.

—Si crees que mi padre no lastimará a Harry para conseguir lo que quiere entonces no conoces muy bien a mi padre. Hará cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya, lo que sea necesario. —Louis lo sabía, no tenía la más mínima duda.

—¿Pero por qué querría de a Harry?

—Para dominarme.

(...)

Louis podía ver a Brodelyn volando sobre su cabeza mientras ambos se acercaban al lugar donde Felix y Hugo habían sido vistos por última vez.

Louis estaba aterrorizado. Le temblaban las manos mientras apartaba las ramas de su camino.

Su preocupación por Harry lo hacía aún más difícil. Louis sabía qué esperar de su padre y Hugo. Harry y Brodelyn no tenían una pista. Felix Tomlinson era muy bueno para ocultar su lado más retorcido. Había estado haciéndolo por años. Era casi una insignia de orgullo para él.

Louis a menudo se preguntaba si por eso su padre lo odiaba tanto.

Louis sabía que su padre era un hombre cruel. Felix no podía esconder su verdadera naturaleza de él. Y parecía resentirse con Louis a causa de ello.

Nunca dejó pasar la oportunidad de golpear a Louis o menospreciarlo de alguna manera.

Louis odiaba a su padre con cada fibra de su ser. El hombre era malvado y despiadado. No tenía código de ética, torciendo o rompiendo cualquier regla que considerara necesaria. Louis no entendía cómo todos los demás no podían ver lo despiadado y cruel que era el hombre. Era claramente obvio para él. Felix apestaba a crueldad.

Hugo era igual de malo, si no peor. Felix hacía lo que hacía para ganar poder y prestigio. Hugo lo hacía para ganarse el favor de Felix. Si Louis no supiera a ciencia cierta que su padre odiaba a los gays, habría pensado que había algo entre los dos hombres. Hugo estaba pendiente de cada palabra de Felix, hacía cualquier cosa que el hombre dijera y miraba a Felix como si fuera un dios andante.

Conociendo el disgusto de su padre por las relaciones homosexuales, Louis no podía entender de ninguna manera por qué quería emparejarlo con Hugo, otro hombre. Sabía que Felix quería aprovechar sus habilidades como un caminante de sueños, ¿pero a qué costo?

Louis hizo una pausa y forzó los pensamientos sombríos fuera de su cabeza cuando de repente llegó al borde de un pequeño claro. Se quedó en las sombras de los árboles mientras exploraba el área en busca de movimiento.

Louis levantó la vista cuando escuchó un chirrido y un crujido en las ramas por encima de él. Brodelyn estaba aterrizando en la rama de un árbol varios pies sobre su cabeza. El pájaro bellamente emplumado parecía estar escaneando el pequeño claro como Louis lo había hecho.

Louis arqueó las cejas cuando el halcón lo miró. Juraría que el pájaro le estaba asintiendo. Louis no podía cambiar. Esencialmente, él era humano. No sabía cuán inteligentes eran los cambiaformas en su forma animal. Rezó para que fueran inteligentes mientras salía de la sombra de los árboles y comenzó a cruzar el pequeño claro.

Cuanto más lejos iba, más podía ver. Una gran estructura de troncos de madera se asentaba en el borde del claro. Estaba oculta entre los altos árboles casi como si alguien no quisiera que la vieran desde el aire.

Louis supo en cuanto vio la construcción que era la casa de Harry.

Había algo en el lugar, un sentimiento de paz, que inundó a Louis en cuanto lo vio. Cada tronco, cada centímetro de pared, le recordaba a su compañero.

Louis dudó cuando vio pasar una sombra frente a la ventana. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Se secó el sudor de las palmas en sus pantalones, luego flexionó los dedos para intentar detener su temblor.

Estaba muy tenso, pero tenía razones para estarlo. Estaba aterrorizado.

—Harry, ¿puedes oírme? —Louis trató de nuevo de ponerse en contacto con su compañero a través de su vínculo.

Sintió algo, casi como un pequeño tirón, pero no escuchó nada. Fue suficiente para darle esperanza. Louis se acercó más a la casa, caminando rápidamente hacia las sombras proporcionadas por la gran estructura.

Presionó su cuerpo contra la pared y avanzó hasta que llegó a una ventana. Louis se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente y prepararse, luego se asomó por el borde de la ventana al interior de la casa.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, un comedor, pensó. Había una gran mesa de madera en el centro de la habitación, y sillas vacías a su alrededor. En el otro extremo de la mesa había una repisa con un hermoso juego de porcelana con platos, jarrones y tazas de té. Louis casi se rió de lo que estaba viendo. Su compañero era un hombre muy inusual.

Parecía haber dos entradas al comedor, una a cada lado de la sala. Louis supuso que la de la derecha daba a la cocina, ya que pudo ver unas encimeras. La otra era más grande, aproximadamente del tamaño de dos puertas, y parecía conducir a una sala de estar.

La sombra se movía en la sala de estar. Louis podía decir dada la altura de la sombra proyectada que era el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre grande. Sabía que no era Harry. Su compañero era más alto y tenía las espaldas más anchas. Eso significaba que tenía que ser Felix o Hugo, y eso significaba problemas.

La sombra se movía en la sala de estar. Louis podía decir dada la altura de la sombra proyectada que era el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre grande. Sabía que no era Harry. Su compañero era más alto y tenía las espaldas más anchas. Eso significaba que tenía que ser Felix o Hugo, y eso significaba problemas.

Louis fue a la parte trasera de la casa, buscando una forma de entrar en la casa. Vio varias ventanas pero ninguna de ellas parecía apropiada, principalmente porque estaban cerradas por dentro.

Eso dejaba la puerta trasera, que conducía directamente a la cocina. Louis miró con cautela por el cristal en la puerta de atrás que daba a la cocina. La habitación estaba vacía, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Louis necesitaba darse prisa.

Abrió la puerta, agradecido de que no chirriara como hizo la camioneta, luego entró en la cocina. Louis cerró la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido. Se dio la vuelta e inspeccionó la cocina en busca de un arma.

Estaba tan asustado que le temblaban las manos cuando alcanzó un pequeño cuchillo de cocina. Lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, luego agarró un cuchillo más grande. El más grande lo sostenía firmemente en su mano mientras se movía con cautela y salía silenciosamente de la cocina.

Louis caminó lentamente por un pequeño pasillo hasta que llegó a un gran arco. Cuando se asomó por la esquina, vio que el arco conducía a la sala de estar. También vio que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Harry yacía en el suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda. No se movía. Louis ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando hasta que vio el pecho del hombre moverse hacia arriba y abajo. Louis habría suspirado aliviado, excepto que Harry no era la única persona en la habitación.

Felix estaba sentado en el sofá. Hugo caminaba frente a la ventana delantera. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que Louis pudiera entrar para liberar a Harry con los dos hombres en la habitación. Lo verían en el momento en que girara la esquina. Necesitaba un plan.

Louis se apoyó contra la pared mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando un plan que le permitiera rescatar a Harry. Apretó los puños cuando no le vino nada a la mente. No era un planificador de ninguna manera. Ciertamente no era un estratega. Tendría suerte para abrirse camino fuera de una bolsa de papel.

—Hola, Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se alzaron, llenos de terror. —Hola, Hugo.

—Te estábamos esperando.

Louis suspiró cuando su corazón cayó. —Lo sé.

No tenía idea de cómo salir de esta situación ahora. Antes, podría haber tenido una oportunidad. Harry podría haber tenido una oportunidad. Ahora, estaban condenados. No había forma de que Louis pudiera escapar de su padre y Hugo, mucho menos Harry.

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? —preguntó Hugo, señalando la sala de estar.

Louis se apartó de la pared y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, sólo se detuvo cuando Hugo lo agarró por la muñeca y apretó con fuerza hasta que hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia los de Hugo. No le gustaba la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara del hombre.

—Tomaré eso. —Hugo asintió con la cabeza hacia el cuchillo grande que Louis sostenía en su mano.

Louis hizo una mueca y lo dejó caer. La esquina de su boca amenazó con levantarse en una sonrisa cuando Hugo juró y saltó fuera del camino. Rápidamente la ocultó presionando sus labios. Hugo lo golpearía si pensaba que Louis se estaba burlando de él.

Louis vio a Hugo agacharse para agarrar el cuchillo. Algo dentro de él se rebeló. Pateó el cuchillo antes de que Hugo pudiera alcanzarlo. El cuchillo atravesó el suelo de madera y se detuvo debajo del sofá.

Hugo gruñó y levantó la mano en el aire. Louis sabía que iba a ser golpeado. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Hugo directamente a la cara, algo que no habría hecho unos instantes antes.

—Adelante, —espetó Louis— y veamos qué sucede.

Las cejas de Hugo se juntaron en un ceño. Louis nunca lo enfrentó antes, no así. La única vez que se negó a hacer lo que Hugo ordenó fue cuando el hombre trató de aparearse con él. Louis sabía que Harry lo estaba esperando y no traicionaría a su compañero por nada, ni siquiera por aliviar el dolor que Hugo le infligió.

Louis rodó los ojos cuando Hugo bajó lentamente la mano. Hugo todavía parecía confundido como si no entendiera a este nuevo y mejorado Louis. Louis esperaba que nunca lo hiciera. Quería mantener a Hugo confuso.

Louis se volvió hacia el otro enemigo en la habitación. Le tomó todos sus esfuerzos no cruzar corriendo la habitación hacia Harry. Quería asegurarse de que su compañero estaba bien, pero sabía que necesitaba mantener la calma, y sus ojos en el enemigo.

—Hola, Felix, —dijo Louis mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a su padre.

—¿Felix? —Las cejas del hombre se arquearon—. ¿Desde cuándo has pasado a llamarme Felix? Soy tu padre.

Louis sonrió y cruzó las manos en su regazo. —Me imagino que perdiste ese honor cuando permitiste que Hugo me golpeara por primera vez. —Louis agitó su mano hacia el hombre inconsciente en el suelo entre él y su padre—. Dañar a mi compañero lo solidificó.

—Tu compañero.

Louis sabía por la forma en que Felix dijo las palabras que no era una pregunta. Felix obviamente sabía que Harry era su compañero. —Sí, mi compañero.

—A Hugo no le va a gustar eso, Louis.

—¿Y por qué debería importarme lo que le gusta a Hugo?

Los ojos de Felix se entrecerraron. —Estás siendo muy irrespetuoso, Louis. No lo permitiré.

—Dame una razón para respetarte, y eso no será un problema.

Louis sabía que se estaba cavando un hoyo. Estaba igual de asombrado por las palabras que salían de su boca como parecía estarlo Felix. Louis simplemente no podía dejar de decirlas. Cada vez que abría su boca para responder, salía algo totalmente diferente.

Louis estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que salía de su boca pero también se sentía orgulloso. Finalmente se estaba defendiendo. Sólo deseó que no fuera a expensas de Harry.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas decidido visitarnos, Felix? Yo no te invité, y estoy seguro de que Harry tampoco lo hizo.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Louis.

—En realidad, no, no lo sé. —Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

—Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, Louis.

—Estoy en casa.

—Esta no es tu casa—espetó Felix. Agitó su mano hacia la habitación—. Esta es una choza en el bosque.

Louis miró alrededor de la habitación, viendo lo que no había visto cuando entró por primera vez. Había estanterías de pino macizo construidas a lo largo de una pared. Estaban llenas de libros y adornos.

Una gran chimenea redonda de piedra se encontraba en el centro de otra pared. Era diferente a cualquier chimenea que Louis hubiera visto alguna vez. La mitad estaba integrada en la pared. La otra mitad salía en semicírculo con una piedra plana en la parte posterior, lo suficientemente grande como para poner una bebida. Louis Podía imaginarse acurrucado con Harry frente a la chimenea y disfrutando de una tarde tranquila.

Pero primero, necesitaba rescatarlos a ambos.

—Este lugar se ve bastante bien para una choza en el bosque. — Louis sonrió—Me gusta.

Felix resopló.

—Mi compañero pasó muchos años construyendo este lugar. Creo que es maravilloso.

—¿Y planeas pasar el resto de tu vida viviendo en esta choza?

Louis sonrió abiertamente. —Suena como una idea maravillosa para mí. —Louis saltó cuando su padre de repente golpeó sus manos contra la mesa—. Bueno, supongo que las amabilidades han terminado.

—Maldita sea, Louis, me estoy cansando de esto. Es hora de ir a casa.

—No. —Louis parpadeó cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. No podía recordar haberle dicho "no" a su padre antes.

Felix se puso de pie de un salto y agitó la mano hacia Louis. — Hugo, ponlo de pie. Es hora de que mi hijo aprenda su lugar en mi mundo.

—¡Tu mundo! —Gritó Louis mientras saltaba por encima del sofá. Quería mantenerlo entre él y Hugo—. He decidido que no quiero vivir en tu mundo, padre. Me gusta de esta manera mucho más.


	9. Capítulo 8

Todos los sentidos de Harry regresaron a él rápidamente cuando escuchó a Lou gritar. Olfateando el aire se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Lou estaba asustado y no estaban solos. Al menos otras dos personas estaban en la habitación. Simplemente no estaba muy seguro de quiénes eran.

Lo último que recordaba Harry era caminar por el bosque de regreso a donde Lou estaba esperando en la camioneta. Había sentido un dolor punzante en el cuello y luego todo se volvió negro. Todo lo demás después de eso estaba completamente en blanco hasta ahora.

Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados y usó el resto de sus sentidos para intentar averiguar en qué tipo de situación se encontraba. Supo al instante que tanto él como Lou estaban en peligro. Lo supo por el miedo que salía en oleadas de su compañero.

Sin embargo, Lou parecía estar tomándolo bastante bien, a decir por la ira en la voz del otro hombre cuando hablaba.

—Ya tuve suficiente de esto, Louis, —espetó el hombre—. No tengo tiempo para tus pequeños juegos. Vendrás a casa conmigo.

Harry apenas pudo reprimir su gruñido ante las palabras del hombre. Lou no iría a ningún lado si podía evitarlo. Lou le pertenecía, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie se llevara al hombre lejos de él.

Harry abrió los ojos solo un poco y miró directamente a Lou. El hombre no le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en alguien detrás de Harry. Pero sus manos agarraban el sofá con tanta fuerza que sus dedos estaban blancos.

Louis siguió moviéndose a la izquierda y a la derecha detrás del sofá como si estuviera evitando a alguien. Harry podía sentir que alguien estaba justo detrás de él. Lamentablemente, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Si cambiaba, era probable que se dislocara algo. Si no lo hacía, quien fuera el que iba detrás de Louis podría llegar a él. Harry no creía que tuviera muchas opciones.

—Me siento como un maldito disco rayado, —dijo Louis—. Esta es mi casa ahora, Felix.

—Hugo, ¿no puedes agarrarlo? —Gritó el otro hombre—. Necesitamos ir a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Lamento tanto interferir en tu agenda, padre. Tal vez deberías irte.

—No sin ti, Louis.

—No haré lo que quieras.

—Sí, lo harás.

Harry no pudo evitar su pequeño gruñido cuando alguien lo agarró del cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron. Hizo una mueca cuando vio a Lou palidecer de miedo. Sus ojos azul claro se veían enormes.

—Está bien, Lou—susurró Harry a través de su vínculo—. Encontraremos una manera de salir de esto.

—¿Cómo? —Louis preguntó en silencio.

Harry volvió a gruñir cuando Felix tiró de su cabello.

—¿Están hablando mentalmente? —Felix gritó—. Puedo sentirlo. Sé que están hablando entre ustedes. Su vínculo debe ser muy fuerte. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte es.

Lou se estremeció. Harry gruñó.

—Vamos a averiguarlo, ¿les parece?

Harry vio los ojos de Louis ensancharse pero no supo por qué hasta que sintió la hoja de un cuchillo en su garganta. La hundió lo suficiente como para hacerle un pequeño corte. Harry tragó nerviosamente mientras la sangre goteaba por su garganta.

Harry pensó que Louis iba a decir algo cuando comenzó a abrir la boca. Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza. A menos que fueran tras Louis, no había nada que Felix o su matón pudieran hacerle.

Y no creía que Felix fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para dañar a Lou físicamente. Torturar a Lou mentalmente era mucho más el estilo de Felix. Lo vio suceder justo frente a sus ojos cuando el horror en la cara de Lou coincidía con el miedo que emanaba de él.

—Estoy bien, Lou. —Harry gruñó cuando Felix tiró de su cabello otra vez. Despedazaría al hombre en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad.

—Nada de hablar entre ustedes—espetó Felix—. Lo sabré si lo hacen.

—¡Jódete! —Dijo Harry.

—No eres mi tipo. —Felix se rió con dureza—. Pero al parecer, eres del tipo de Louis. Y eso es realmente malo porque Louis es del tipo de Hugo. Le he estado prometiendo a Hugo que tendría a Louis durante mucho tiempo. Odiaría tanto decepcionarlo.

—Toca un pelo en la cabeza de Louis y disfrutaré dándote una muerte lenta.

—Veamos qué tiene que decir Hugo sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se estrelló contra el suelo cuando Félix lo alejó de un empujón. Rodó sobre su espalda justo a tiempo para ver a Hugo venir hacia él. Harry sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de pelear contra Hugo con las manos atadas a la espalda. Tendría que cambiar.

Harry apretó los dientes y se preparó para el dolor que sabía que vendría. Con toda su fuerza, tiró de las cuerdas. De repente, fue levantado bruscamente. Harry gruñó cuando pudo ver al hombre que lo sostenía por los brazos.

Hugo era un hombre de aspecto promedio, excepto por el enorme tamaño de su cuerpo y la mirada demente en sus ojos. Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el hombre estaba cuerdo. La risa maníaca de Hugo sugería lo contrario.

En el momento en que estuvieron cara a cara, Harry entró en acción. No pensaba darle ninguna ventaja a Hugo. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego golpeó su frente contra la cara de Hugo tan fuerte como pudo.

Su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, pero tuvo la satisfacción de escuchar un fuerte crujido. Hugo gritó y los brazos que lo sujetaban cayeron. Harry se preparó y cambió. Rugió cuando un fuerte dolor atravesó sus hombros.

Según avanzaba el cambio, más presión sentía en sus muñecas hasta que pensó que se estaban rompiendo en dos. Harry escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y supo que uno de sus hombros estaba dislocado. Un momento después, el otro hombro reventó y rugió aún más fuerte.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus caninos cayeron. Su piel se onduló cuando el pelaje empezó a brotar y comenzó a cambiar a su forma de tigre. De repente, la cuerda que sostenía sus muñecas juntas se rompió y los brazos de Harry se soltaron. Gritó de dolor cuando cayeron hacia adelante y quedaron colgando inútilmente a sus costados.

Harry detuvo su cambio el tiempo suficiente para encontrar el marco de la puerta más cercano. Apretó los dientes y golpeó el hombro contra el marco de madera maciza. Estrellas explotaron detrás de sus párpados mientras el dolor irradiaba de su hombro y golpeaba todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de pasar al otro hombro, haciendo lo mismo. Esta vez, Harry casi se cae al suelo del dolor. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor antes, y había vivido muchos años.

Cuando Harry finalmente pudo respirar de nuevo sin agonía atravesando su cuerpo, se volvió para mirar a Hugo al otro lado de la habitación. El hombre tenía un paño sujeto a la nariz mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de detener el flujo de sangre de su nariz rota.

Harry revisó rápidamente la habitación pero la encontró vacía a excepción de él y Hugo. Lou y su padre no estaban a la vista. Harry no comenzó a preocuparse hasta que vio la puerta de entrada abierta de par en par.

—¿Dónde está mi compañero? —Preguntó mientras miraba a Hugo.

Hugo bajó la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Se veía ridículo con la camisa blanca salpicada de sangre y sosteniendo un pañuelo en su cara. Harry no estaba interesado en reír, sin embargo. Estaba interesado en encontrar a su compañero.

—Dime dónde está Lou y no te mataré.

—¿Lou?

—Louis, imbécil. Ahora dime dónde está.

El resoplido que Hugo le dio en respuesta fue sonido amortiguado y doloroso.

—¿Eso significa que tengo que sacártelo a golpes? —Preguntó Harry. Harry sonrió.

Hugo palideció.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —Harry tenía que saber. Hugo era un humano. Concedido, era un humano grande, pero aún era un humano.

—Me importa una mierda quién mierda eres, —dijo Hugo—. No puedes obligarme a decir nada.

Harry hizo crujir sus nudillos. —Voy a disfrutar esto.

En el segundo que dio un paso hacia Hugo, el hombre retrocedió, sosteniendo su mano frente a él como si tratara de defenderse de Harry. Era bastante risible considerando que a Hugo le gustaba retratarse a sí mismo como un tipo peligroso.

—Espera, espera, —dijo Hugo.

Harry se detuvó.

—Felix llevó a Louis de regreso a su casa.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte? —Esto le parecía demasiado fácil.

—Me rompiste la nariz, hombre.

—Y voy a romperte mucho más si descubro que me estás mintiendo.

—No lo hago, lo juro, —dijo Hugo rápidamente—. Felix se llevó a Louis de regreso a su casa. Quiere usar a Louis para acceder a los sueños de algunos de los ancianos. Quiere un puesto en el consejo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no, simplemente, solicita uno?

—Lo ha hecho. Nadie considerará siquiera que ocupe un puesto en el consejo. Lo han vetado porque ha sido sancionado en el pasado por entrar en los sueños de las personas sin su permiso. Si lo hace una vez más, el consejo amenazó con restringir sus habilidades de caminante de sueños.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Pueden hacer eso?

Hugo asintió con la cabeza.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el afán de Hugo de entregar información. Eso no le cuadraba a Harry. —¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto? Y no me des una porquería que te rompí la nariz o te romperé el cuello.

Hugo suspiró profundamente y se acercó para sentarse en el sofá. — No quiero estar apareado con Louis. Es un hombre, y definitivamente no bateo de ese lado. Me importa una mierda todas estas otras cosas. No quiero estar acoplado a un hombre.

—No puedes aparearte con Lou, así que deja de preocuparte por eso. Se apareó conmigo.

Hugo bufó.— ¿De verdad crees que eso detendrá a Felix? El hombre está loco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué trabajar con él?

—Como si tuviera otra opción en el asunto. —Hugo agitó su mano hacia Harry—. A diferencia tuya, no tengo escudos contra Felix. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es entrar en mis sueños y me convierto en su pequeño títere. Hago cualquier cosa que quiere que haga.

Harry se sentó en la silla frente a Hugo. Quería salir corriendo por la puerta y rastrear a su compañero, pero sabía que necesitaba más información antes de hacer eso. Cuanto más supiera, más probabilidades tendría de rescatar a Lou.

—¿Por qué no has ido al consejo? —Preguntó Harry—. Te habrían ayudado.

—No, no lo habrían hecho. Nunca me creerían.

—¿Por qué no? —Harry se sintió incómodo cuando la cara de Hugo se sonrojó y rápidamente desvió la mirada—. Todavía puedo matarte, —le recordó a Hugo.

—¡Entonces tal vez deberías! —Respondió Hugo—. Estaría mejor.

—Hugo.

Hugo resopló y se recostó en los cojines del sofá. —Era joven cuando Felix se me acercó por primera vez, joven y estúpido.

Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si la estupidez alguna vez desapareció.

—Era emocionante ser tan fuerte. Me sentía poderoso, como un rey. Felix me enseñó a usar mis habilidades para obtener lo que quería. Si no era lo suficientemente fuerte, aumentaba mis habilidades con las suyas. Pensé que iba a dirigir el mundo.

—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo explotó esa burbuja?

—Hace aproximadamente un año. —Hugo se rió por lo bajo—. Felix vino a mí y me dijo que iba a aparearme con Louis. Discutí con él al respecto, pero, como puedes ver, eso no funcionó muy bien. Todavía estoy bajo su pulgar.

—¿Por qué Felix era taninsistente en que te apareases con Lou? —Harry había escuchado la explicación de Lou. Se preguntaba si Hugo lo sabía.

—Felix es un caminante de sueños de nivel medio. Louis es más fuerte que cualquier otro caminante de sueños nacido en mil años. Ni siquiera tiene que meditar para entrar en los sueños de alguien. Puede hacerlo simplemente con pensarlo.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Harry cuando Hugo dejó de hablar.

—Y Felix quiere ese poder. Quiere que me aparee con Louis para poder controlarlo. —Hugo se encogió de hombros—. Felix me controla, yo controlo a Louis. Felix obtiene suficiente poder para derrocar a los miembros del consejo para poder obtener un asiento en el consejo.

—No si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

Harry saltó y se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó una voz en la puerta principal. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Brodelyn de pie en la puerta. —Maldición, Brodelyn, por poco me da un ataque al corazón.

—Mis disculpas, —dijo Brodelyn—. Supongo que debería haberme anunciado, pero estabais teniendo una conversación tan interesante que odiaba interrumpir.

—Aparentemente no lo suficiente para evitar escuchar a escondidas—Harry sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, sentí una necesidad abrumadora de aportar mi granito de arena. —Brodelyn entró en la habitación y se detuvo ante Hugo, frunciendo el ceño—. Hugo.

—¿Te conozco? —Preguntó Hugo.

—No, pero yo sí te conozco. —Brodelyn juntó las manos en la espalda y se acercó para pararse en la puerta que conducía al pasillo—. He estado registrando tus hazañas o fechorías según el caso, por varios años. Estoy seguro de que sé más de ti de lo que tú sabes de ti mismo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Brodelyn —Brodelyn sonrió—. Brodelyn Cadhla.

Harry arqueó una ceja cuando Hugo inhaló bruscamente. Miró a Brodelyn con sorpresa cuando el hombre comenzó a reírse.

—Veo que has oído hablar de mí, —dijo Brodelyn.

—Tú... tú... —La cara de Hugo se drenó de color—. Se suponía que eres un mito.

—¿Un mito? —Preguntó Harry—. Brodelyn, ¿has estado ocultándome cosas?

Brodelyn sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Puede que una o dos cosas.

Harry se rió. Había conocido a Brodelyn por más de la mitad de su vida. Por mucho que Brodelyn intentó permanecer detrás de escena como el historiador del consejo, había visto más acción que incluso Harry.

Brodelyn fue uno de los hombres que había creado el Consejo de ancianos hace mil años. También ayudó a mediar el acuerdo de paz con los humanos después de la Gran Guerra entre los Paranormales. El hombre era una leyenda.

—Ahora, Hugo, creo que le estabas explicando a Harry aquí cómo tú y Felix Tomlinson planeabais haceros con el control y reemplazar el consejo de ancianos, y cómo planeabais usar a Lou para hacerlo.

—No, no, lo juro, —dijo Hugo rápidamente— fue idea de Felix. Yo no quería nada de eso.

—Y aún así, aquí estás, —dijo Brodelyn.

—Me hizo venir aquí. —La cara de Hugo se arrugó. Parecía... estreñido—. ¿No lo entiendes? Felix puede controlar a las personas con su mente. Puede usar los sueños para hacer que la gente haga lo que él quiere. Eso es lo que hace.

—Me enteré de lo que le hiciste a Lou en ese almacén, Hugo, — dijo Brodelyn—. ¿Honestamente esperas que crea que lo que hiciste fue en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Qué Felix de alguna manera te obligó a golpear a Lou hasta casi matarlo?

Harry gruñó mientras se ponía rígido. Nunca supo exactamente qué le había pasado a Lou antes de encontrar al hombre. Lou nunca lo dijo y los ancianos no estaban seguros. Pero estaba empezando a tener una idea, y eso hizo que su tigre comenzara a pasearse, deseando salir para poder vengarse del daño causado a su compañero.

—¿Golpeaste a mi compañero?

De repente, Hugo se puso de pie de un salto. Su cara se puso roja de ira. —Sí, lo golpeé. Lo colgué de una viga del techo y lo azoté hasta que se desmayó. Y odié cada segundo de ello, pero no pude detenerlo.

—¿Por qué lo lastimaste de ese modo? —Preguntó Harry, apretando sus puños con la necesidad de golpear al hombre—. Lou es un alma tan dulce. No merecía ser golpeado.

—¡Porque no aceptaba ser mi compañero!

—¿Pero pensé que dijiste que no querías estar acoplado con un hombre?

—No quiero. Quiero aparearme con Cindy, pero Felix no lo permitió. Dijo que tenía grandes planes para mí. Sólo me dejó mantener a Cindy cerca para mantenerme callado. Dijo que podía mantener a Cindy incluso después de que me apareara con Louis, que no tendría que acostarme con él. Pero lo único que quiero es estar con Cindy.

—¿Quién es Cindy? —Preguntó Harry.

—Mi novia.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Tienes novia? —Miró a Brodelyn—. ¿Sabías de esto?

—Sí, tenía conocimiento de ello. Cindy es una joven muy agradable. Te gustaría.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron hacia Hugo cuando gruñó.

—Es mía, no puedes tenerla.

—No la quiero, —dijo Harry—. Como dijiste antes, no bateo de ese lado. Quiero a mi compañero, Lou, pero parece que alguien se lo ha llevado.

Hugo se dejó caer sobre el sofá y acunó la cabeza en sus manos. — Esto es un jodido desastre.

—¡Entonces arréglalo! —Gritó Brodelyn—. Dinos cómo recuperar a Lou.

—Te lo dije, Felix llevó a Louis de regreso a su casa.

—¿No sabría que ese sería el primer lugar donde buscaríamos?

Hugo levantó la cabeza y rodó los ojos. —Por supuesto, ¿pero ibas a buscar debajo de su casa?

—¿Debajo de su casa? —Preguntó Harry.

Hugo asintió con la cabeza. —Felix tiene un conjunto de habitaciones secretas debajo de su casa. Es donde le gusta torturar a cualquier desgraciado que tenga en sus miras.

—¡Bueno, tírate a un pato!

Brodelyn estalló en carcajadas ante las palabras de Harry. —Soy un halcón, no un pato, así que tenemos que encontrar otra forma de recuperar a tu compañero.

—¿Me ayudarás a mantener a Cindy si te ayudo a recuperar a Louis?

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia Hugo. —Podría dejarte vivir si me ayudas a recuperar a Lou.

—¿Por favor?

—Lo pensaré.

Hugo sonrió. —Entonces tengo un plan.


	10. Capítulo 9

Louis estaba prisionero. De acuerdo, estaba en una hermosa jaula dorada, pero seguía siendo una jaula. Tenía todo lo que jamás hubiera querido excepto lo único que realmente quería, Harry. Después de ser noqueado, se había despertado en su habitación en la casa de su padre. La puerta estaba cerrada desde el exterior.

Eso no habría impedido necesariamente que Louis escapara, pero los dos grandes matones que custodiaban su puerta ciertamente lo hacían. Eran enormes, crueles, y respondían sólo a Felix. Louis no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar a menos que pudiera atravesar mágicamente las paredes.

Louis cerró los ojos y deseó alejarse. Buscó el sueño que había estado buscando todas las noches durante más de un año, el que tenía como protagonista a Harry. Era lo único que le daba consuelo cuando su padre lo estaba presionando.

Louis se abrió paso a través de la oscura niebla que lo separaba de lo que más deseaba hasta que vio la luz resplandeciente que era Harry. Recordó brevemente la primera vez que se encontró la luz del alma de Harry. Le había sorprendido lo brillante que resplandecía Harry.

Cuando tropezó con la luz, Louis casi había sido cegado por el aura que rodeaba a Harry. Brillaba con una multitud de colores, cada uno de ellos acercando a Louis al hombre que sabía que sería su compañero.

Louis deseaba que Harry recordara sus sueños compartidos. Casi le rompió el corazón a Louis cuando lo vio en persona por primera vez y el hombre ni siquiera lo reconoció. Louis había llegado a amar a Harry durante esos tiempos.

Louis se acercó a la luz. La calidez que le llenaba con cada paso que daba le decía que Harry estaba soñando, esperándolo. La niebla de repente se aclaró y allí yacía Harry sobre una cama de pura seda blanca. Le rodeaba, mezclándose con la luz hasta que se desvanecía en la nada.

—Harry, —susurró Louis.

Se acercó al borde de la cama y se detuvo entre las piernas de Harry. Louis bajó su mano y lentamente retiró las sábanas de seda del cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Cada centímetro de piel bronceada que se revelaba era como un festín para sus ojos hambrientos.

—Harry, —susurró Louis de nuevo—. Estoy aquí, mi amor.

Louis dejó caer la sábana de seda al suelo. Deseó su ropa fuera mientras se inclinaba más cerca del glorioso cuerpo de Harry. Louis siempre se sorprendía de lo reales que parecían sus sueños. La piel de Harry era cálida al tacto, tan sedosa como las sábanas sobre las que yacía.

Louis se agachó más y acarició con la lengua la punta de la polla erecta de Harry. El sabor dulce y fragante exclusivo de Harry inundó su lengua. Harry gimió y abrió más las piernas.

Louis ahogó su risa ante el movimiento. Harry obviamente no estaba totalmente en el mundo de los sueños todavía. Louis tendría que ayudarlo en el trayecto. Se lamió los labios y luego se tragó la polla de Harry hasta la raíz.

Las caderas de Harry se alzaron en el aire y sus manos se curvaron en el cabello de Louis. Con cada lamida, se apretaban cuando Louis lo atraía a su boca. Louis succionaba y apretaba los labios cuando se detenía en la parte superior del duro miembro.

Cambió de ritmo y lamió su camino a lo largo de la polla de Harry terminando en sus bolas. Las manos de Harry se apretaron en el cabello de Louis cuando comenzó a lamer su saco. Louis podía escuchar pequeños gemidos de Harry, volviéndose cada vez más fuertes hasta llenar el espacio a su alrededor. Eran música para los oídos de Louis.

Lamió su camino de regreso a la polla de Harry y tomó al hombre de nuevo en su boca. Harry embistió sus caderas hacia arriba, empujando su polla más profundamente en la boca de Louis. Louis se amordazó un momento y luego rápidamente tiró de su boca hacia atrás cuando sintió la cabeza de la polla de Harry hincharse contra su lengua.

Harry gritó. Semen caliente llenó la boca de Louis. Louis tragó todo lo que pudo y luego lamió lo que cayó por los costados de la polla de Harry. Las manos en su cabello tiraron suavemente. Louis levantó la vista para encontrarse con los profundos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.

—Ven, Lou.

—Tengo la intención de hacerlo. —Louis sonrió y comenzó a trepar el cuerpo de Harry. Se acomodó encima de Harry, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Louis gimió y se mordió el labio cuando la polla semidura de Harry rozó contra la suya. Se tomó un momento para saborear la sensación intensamente placentera. Luego, miró a su compañero. —Hola.

—Hola.

Louis se apoyó en la mano de Harry cuando acarició su mejilla. Casi lloró por lo mucho que extrañaba a Harry. Era un dolor en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, creciendo con cada momento que pasaba.

—Te echo de menos.

—Estoy aquí, cariño.

Louis sonrió con tristeza. —No. Esto es sólo un sueño, Harry.

—Sólo si quieres que sea así, Lou. —Harry llevó su mano a la nuca de Louis y luego lo atrajo más cerca—. Los dos estamos aquí. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

—No lo recordarás cuando te despiertes.

—Entonces tendrás que recordármelo, —dijo Harry mientras mostraba una sonrisa a Louis.

Louis gimió cuando los labios de Harry reclamaron los suyos. Maldición, le gustaba besar a su compañero. Nadie besaba como Harry. Era como si un ardiente fuego lo consumiera. Louis se acercó hasta que sintió su pecho presionarse contra el de Harry.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron la espalda de Louis, deteniéndose en su trasero. Louis chilló cuando Harry apretó sus nalgas. Estaba en el cielo. Podía sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry presionado contra el suyo. La dura erección entre sus piernas era un bono extra, un enorme bono extra.

Louis separó sus labios de los de Harry y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. —¿Vas a follarme ahora, Harry?

—Me encantaría. —Harry sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero lentamente cambió a un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Louis.

—Necesitamos lubricante.

Louis se rió. —No, no lo necesitamos. Este es el mundo de los sueños, Harry. Podemos hacer todo lo que queramos.

—No haré nada que pueda lastimarte, —insistió Harry.

—No lo harás.

Louis llevó la mano debajo de su cuerpo y agarró la polla de Harry. La posicionó en la abertura de su cuerpo y luego deseó estar extendido y lubricado. Mientras lentamente comenzaba a bajar, podía sentir su cuerpo estirado mientras la polla lubricada de Harry lo atravesaba.

—Maldición, eso es jodidamente fantástico, —gruñó Harry. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza las caderas de Lou.

Louis no podría estar más de acuerdo. No había nada en la tierra como la sensación de tener la polla de Harry dentro de él. El hombre llenaba cada centímetro de su culo. Cuando Harry comenzó a moverse, Louis pensó que sus ojos iban a rodar a la parte posterior de su cabeza. El placer era tan intenso, tan fuerte, que lo sintió en todo su cuerpo.

A Louis no le importaba si esto era sólo un sueño. Lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de Harry. Si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida en un estado de sueño para estar con Harry, eso es exactamente lo que haría.

—Necesito más —suplicó Louis.

Necesitaba que Harry lo jodiera ferozmente, lo reclamara. Quería sentir al hombre durante la próxima semana, mes, año. No quería olvidar cómo se sentía tener las manos de Harry acariciando su cuerpo o la sensación de la polla del hombre embistiendo dentro de él, o incluso la sensación de los labios de Harry contra los suyos. No quería olvidar un momento de su tiempo con Harry.

Louis tenía el fuerte temor de que todo iba a llegar a su fin. Si Felix se salía con la suya, Louis podría no volver a ver a Harry. Louis no sabía si podría vivir con eso. Estaba seguro de que moriría sin Harry.

Louis gritó cuando Harry apretó sus manos en las caderas de Louis y comenzó a joderlo con fuerza. Cada movimiento frotaba la polla de Harry contra su próstata, enviando sacudidas de exquisito placer a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

—Acaríciate por mí, cariño.

Los ojos de Louis se cruzaron cuando agarró su polla y la acarició, moviendo su mano rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sonrió cuando escuchó que la respiración de Harry se entrecortó y miró hacia abajo para ver los ojos del hombre pegados a sus movimientos.

—¿Te gusta, Harry? —Preguntó Louis—. ¿Te gusta mirar como juego conmigo mismo?

—Sí—Harry jadeó fuertemente—. Es muy sexy.

—Entonces tendré que asegurarme de hacerlo con más frecuencia.

Louis aceleró sus sacudidas. Podía sentir que se acercaba al borde de la dicha. Sabía por los frenéticos movimientos de Harry que él tampoco estaba lejos. Louis quería que se vinieran a la vez.

—¿Cerca?

Harry asintió rápidamente.

La mirada hambrienta en el rostro de Harry enardeció a Louis. Harry parecía devorar cada suave caricia, degustando cada pedazo de piel acariciada. Louis alcanzó hacia abajo con su otra mano y agarró su saco, masajeando los globos gemelos suavemente entre sus dedos.

—No, no te vengas todavía.

Louis parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—No te vengas todavía.

—Pe...

Las palabras de Louis se perdieron cuando Harry de repente los rodó hasta que quedó atrapado entre el cuerpo más grande de Harry y la cama. Harry agarró las piernas de Louis y las empujó sobre sus hombros, luego se inclinó sobre él.

Louis gritó y arqueó la cabeza contra la almohada cuando Harry comenzó a embestir dentro de él a un ritmo salvaje. Louis agarró las sábanas en sus manos por un momento luego alzó sus manos para agarrar la cara de Harry y atraerlo hacia su cuello.

—Reclámame, —Louis susurró mientras mostraba el cuello a su compañero. Harry golpeó fuerte y rápido. Louis hizo una mueca cuando los colmillos de Harry se hundieron en su cuello. El dolor momentáneo desapareció en un latido para ser reemplazado por un placer tan intenso que Louis gritó y llenó el espacio entre ellos con su abrupta liberación.

—¡Harry!

Harry retrocedió de repente. Su rugido llenó los oídos de Louis. Harry apretó su agarre en las caderas de Louis. Empujó con fuerza y luego se puso rígido. Louis inhaló suavemente cuando los músculos del cuello de Harry se tensaron. Disparos de esperma caliente llenaron su culo, Harry se estremeciéndose con cada chorro.

Harry soltó las piernas de Louis y cayeron de nuevo a la cama. El rostro de Harry estaba sonrojado mientras miraba a Louis, sonriendo. Louis agarró el hombro de Harry y tiró del hombre hacia él hasta que estaban nariz con nariz.

Todavía podía sentir a Harry latiendo dentro de él. Cada pocos segundos Harry se estremecía. Louis abrió más las piernas y luego las envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—No te dejaré ir, —susurró Louis—. Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. Acarició la mejilla de Lou. —Ojalá pudiéramos, mi amor, pero el mundo nos espera.

—No.

—Lou, amor, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, no importa cuánto lo deseemos. —Harry se inclinó y le dio a Lou un pequeño beso. Le sonrió mientras se apartaba—. Además, la vida real es aún mejor, ¿no crees, pequeño?

—No me amas en la vida real.

—Sí.

—No, tú no...

Harry agarró la barbilla de Louis. —Lou, te amo.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Louis. —Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has dicho? Sólo me dices que me amas aquí, nunca en el mundo real.

—Tú tampoco has dicho nada, Lou. ¿No me amas?

La boca de Louis cayó. —Te amo. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

—Pero sólo aquí, nunca en el mundo real.

—Pero... —Louis frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Nunca le dijo a Harry que lo amaba en el mundo real. Sólo aquí en el mundo de los sueños. ¿Cómo podía estar enojado con Harry cuando él había hecho lo mismo?— Lo siento.

Harry sonrió. —Los dos tenemos miedo, Louis. Es difícil abrir tu corazón cuando no sabes si tu amor es correspondido.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor. Desafortunadamente, es hora de volver al mundo real. Voy a por ti, pequeño.

Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta del peligro en que se iba a encontrar Harry. —Por favor, debes tener cuidado. Felix espera que intentes rescatarme.

—No hay ningún "intento"al respecto, Lou. —Las cejas de Harry se juntaron mientras fruncía el ceño—. Te voy a rescatar.

—Sólo ten cuidado. Si... si algo te sucediera, no... —Louis tragó saliva. Su garganta de repente estaba reseca—. Si algo te sucediera, Harry, no creo que pudiera sobrevivirlo. Te necesito.

—No tanto como yo te necesito, pequeño.

Louis separó los labios y cerró los ojos cuando Harry se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un beso hambriento y desesperado, al menos por parte de Louis. Sentía que iba a perder a Harry una vez que volviera al mundo real, y no quería ir.

Harry de repente se movió. Louis abrió los ojos. Lloró en desolación cuando vio que Harry comenzaba a desvanecerse. Intentó agarrarse a los hombros del hombre, para retenerlo, pero su mano sólo lo atravesó como si Harry fuera un fantasma.

—No, por favor, quédate conmigo, —rogó Louis.

Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar a deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando la forma etérea de Harry le sonrió. —Estaré contigo pronto, amor.

Louis sollozó cuando Harry se desvaneció en la nada. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en posición fetal en la cama. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de su pecho. A pesar de las palabras de Harry, Louis no sabía si alguna vez volvería a ver a su compañero.

Louis comenzó a sentir rabia y enojarse con su padre por traer esta miseria sobre él. Si Felix lo hubiera dejado en paz, Louis no sentiría que su vida estaba acabada. Todo era culpa de su padre. El hombre merecía pagar por lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba mal.

Louis abrió los ojos y se pasó la mano por encima de ellos para secarse las lágrimas. No necesitaba lágrimas a donde iba. Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y pensó en su ropa. Un momento después, estaba completamente vestido.

Louis echó una última y nostálgica mirada a la cama de seda blanca, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la luz para adentrarse en la oscura niebla. Pensó en su padre, en el corazón oscuro y la cruel personalidad del hombre. La niebla se volvió más oscura, más amenazante. Louis no esperaba otra cosa concerniente a su padre.

La niebla comenzó a despejarse, revelando una luz roja oscura que era tan siniestra que Louis casi dudó en ir más allá. Pero sabía que si no terminaba las cosas con su padre, perdería a Harry para siempre y Louis no podía permitir eso.

Louis trató de recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre el mundo de los sueños mientras caminaba hacia la luz roja. Sabía que podía controlar los sueños y que podía hacer que las cosas sucedieran con sólo desearlo. También sabía que era mucho más fuerte que su padre. Simplemente no tenía la experiencia de Felix, y eso era lo que podría acabar con él.

Louis entró en la luz y casi cayó de rodillas de la impresión. Cojines en varios tonos de rojo cubrían el suelo. Varios hombres desnudos yacían sobre los cojines. Todos ellos estaban manteniendo diferentes actos sexuales, se tocaban, besaban, chupaban e incluso follaban.

Y justo en el medio de todos ellos estaba Felix.

Los sueños eran extraños. Lo que alguien se negaba a reconocer en la luz del día podía vivirlo en sus sueños. Aparentemente, el hombre que profesaba odiar a los gays era uno de ellos.

—Hola, Felix.

Felix gritó y se incorporó, apartando a los hombres a su alrededor. Parecía frenético, horrorizado de ser atrapado en una posición tan comprometedora. Louis se rió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Louis.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿A qué otro sitio podría ir? —Preguntó Louis—. No me dejas estar en el único lugar donde quiero. Sin duda alguna no me dejarás ir. Me imaginé que podría visitarte.

Louis se rió de nuevo y agitó las manos hacia los hombres desnudos que miraban a Felix como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. —No sabía que tenías compañía.

—Esto no es lo que parece.

—¿Oh, en serio? Porque parece que ese tipo tiene tu polla en su boca.

Felix gruñó y apartó de un empujón al tipo entre sus piernas. Se puso de pie de un salto. Un momento después, Felix estaba vestido con una túnica de profundos tonos rojos y dorados. Agitó su mano en el aire y los hombres y almohadas desaparecieron, dejándolos en una habitación llena de nada, un espacio en blanco con matices rojo oscuro.

—No tenías que hacer que se fueran, Felix. Habría sido tan interesante hablar con ellos. No es frecuente que vea a mi padre rodeado de hombres desnudos dispuestos a hacer su voluntad. —Louis dio unos golpecitos con su dedo contra sus labios—. Oh espera, tienes hombres rodeándote todo el tiempo, hombres dispuestos a hacer lo que quieras. ¿Estás jodiéndolos también?

—¡Yo no los jodo!

Las cejas de Louis se arquearon. —¿Te joden ellos? Felix, nunca lo habría imaginado. Eres el que recibe.

—¡Nadie me está jodiendo!

—Vaya, qué pena. —Louis sonrió cuando la cara de Felix se volvió de un rojo remolacha—. Yo ciertamente lo disfruto.

—Eres repugnante.

—¿Lo soy? —Louis comenzó a pasearse por la habitación—. ¿Y por qué es eso, Felix? Porque reconozco el hecho de que me gusta que me follen, ¿o porque he descubierto tu pequeño secreto?

—No hay ningún secreto, —gritó Felix—. Este es el mundo de los sueños. Nada de esto es real.

—Cierto, pero nuestras fantasías más profundas cobran vida en el mundo de los sueños. Yo sueño con estar con Harry. Aparentemente, tú sueñas con estar en medio de una orgía masculina. ¿No será una sorpresa para todo el mundo?

Louis se agachó rápidamente cuando disparó una bola de fuego hacia él. Cuando levantó la cabeza un momento después podía oler el pelo chamuscado y sabía que no había escapado de todo el fuego. Sacudió el dedo a su padre.

—Papi malo.

Siendo realistas, Louis sabía que no podía lastimarlo nada en el mundo de los sueños. Era un mundo de sueños, después de todo. Pero era una reacción muy humana agacharse cuando arrojaban una bola de fuego a tu cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sus habilidades contra las de Felix, Louis podía hacer que sucedieran cosas en el mundo de los sueños. Curvó su mano hacia arriba e imaginó una bola de fuego como la que su padre le había arrojado. Echó hacia atrás el brazo para lanzar la bola de fuego hacia Felix con todas sus fuerzas.

—Dos pueden jugar este juego, Felix, y voy a ganar.

Justo antes de que la bola de fuego golpeara a Felix, el hombre se agachó. Louis estaba esperándolo e imaginó que la bola de fuego se transformaba en una pared de ladrillo volando hacia Felix. Louis se dio cuenta de que Felix no entendía completamente las reglas del mundo de los sueños cuando el hombre cayó bajo el duro ladrillo.

Casi todos los caminantes de sueños podían manipular los sueños. Tenían la habilidad de influir en las personas y obligarlos a hacer lo que ellos querían. Louis era un poco diferente. Lo que él imaginaba realmente cobraba vida dentro del mundo de los sueños.

Cuando Felix se incorporó, se veía como un hombre sobre el que habían caído un montón de ladrillos encima. Un reguero de sangre caía por su barbilla desde el labio inferior. Su cabello estaba en desorden, y su ropa polvorienta y hecha jirones.

—¿Cómo... —Félix parecía confundido.

Louis no tenía esa misma confusión. Había estado viniendo al mundo de los sueños desde que sabía lo que era. Este espacio especial era el único lugar al que podía ir para alejarse de su padre. Louis se acercó para ponerse delante de su padre.

—Siempre dijiste que era el caminante de sueños más fuerte nacido en más de mil años. —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es verdad.

—¿Entiendes lo que esto significa, Louis? —Dijo Felix mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo. Sonaba un poco asombrado—. Con tu poder y mi guía, podemos gobernar el mundo paranormal. El consejo de ancianos no tendrá la más mínima posibilidad contra nosotros.

Louis frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Qué te hace pensar que haría cualquier cosa por ti? Me has alejado de lo único que quiero en este mundo.

—¿El qué? —PreguntóFelix—. Lo que sea, lo conseguiremos.

Louis lo miró asombrado. No podía creer que su padre siquiera tuviera que preguntar. —Me alejaste de Harry.

—¿Harry? —Felix frunció el ceño—. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Es mi compañero.

Felix miró a Louis con una expresión perpleja que decía que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Louis. Louis no recordaba mucho sobre su madre, pero no creía que fuera la compañera de Felix. Felix no estaría tan confundido si hubiera experimentado lo que era reclamar a su compañera.

—Necesito a Harry. Es la única razón por la que sigo respirando en este mundo. Sin él, no soy nada. —Louis entrecerró los ojos y apuntó con su dedo a su padre cuando la ira comenzó a hervir dentro de él—. Y me lo quitaste.

Felix comenzó a retroceder, sacudiendo sus manos salvajemente frente a él. —Ahora, Louis, no hagas nada alocado.

—¿Alocado? —Gritó Louis—. Me alejaste de mi compañero. No me has visto alocado todavía, pero lo harás. Es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes, padre.

Louis curvó su mano hacia arriba nuevamente e imaginó otra bola de fuego. La cara de Félix palideció cuando retrocedió rápidamente. Louis podía verlo pensando. Casi podía oler el humo mientras las ruedas giraban en la cabeza de Felix. Estaba tratando de descubrir cómo sobrevivir.

Louis lanzó la primera bola de fuego, arrojándola deliberadamente a un lado de Felix. Rápidamente creó otra y la arrojó al otro lado cuando Felix saltó en esa dirección. Louis quería que Felix se diera cuenta que no tenía manera de escapar.

Y entonces comenzaría la verdadera diversión.

—Has sido un chico muy malo durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Lo siento!

—No es suficiente.

Louis lanzó otra bola de fuego, ésta dirigida para aterrizar en el suelo justo entre las piernas de Felix. Felix gritó y saltó hacia atrás. Se tropezó con un par de ladrillos que Louis había lanzado antes y se estampó contra el suelo, aterrizando sobre su espalda.

Louis fue rápido y se inclinó para agarrar la cara de Felix entre sus manos. Usó cada onza de poder en su cuerpo para someter a su padre. El hombre necesitaba ser detenido antes de que lastimara a alguien más. Ya había hecho suficiente daño.

—No dañarás a otra alma viviente, Felix. Tus días de usar a la gente para obtener lo que quieres han terminado.

Louis podía sentir a Felix luchando contra él. Su cabeza comenzó a latir. Louis presionó más fuerte con su voluntad mental, exigiendo la sumisión de Felix. —No usarás tus habilidades para dañar a alguien más, jamás. Si lo haces, vendré por ti, Felix, y no me detendré hasta que haya terminado contigo.

Louis escarbó en la mente de Felix hasta que encontró el único secreto que no quería que nadie supiera. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando rasgó en la memoria, abriéndola de lado a lado hasta que supo hasta el último detalle de la muerte de su madre.

—¿Mataste a mi madre?

La ira sombreó una neblina sobre el buen sentido de Louis y retiró su control. No recordaba mucho sobre su madre, pero recordaba que era dulce y amorosa y protegió a Louis de su padre. Saber que Felix la había matado era más de lo que podía tomar.

Louis rugió mientras empujaba su mente hacia la de Felix, decidido a despojar al hombre de todos los sentidos que tenía. Para cuando terminara con Felix, sería un completo idiota, bueno, al menos más de lo que ya era.

Louis gritó indignado cuando de repente sintió que estaba siendo apartado y regresaba al mundo real. No había terminado con Felix todavía. El hombre tenía que pagar por las cosas que hizo.

Louis se estrelló de nuevo en su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que no pudo respirar por un momento. Para cuando pudo llevar aire a sus pulmones, sabía que Harry estaba sentado en la cama junto a él. Louis abrió los ojos, listo para gritarle a Harry por arrancarlo demasiado temprano. En su lugar, se encontró aplastado contra el pecho de Harry.

—Maldición, cariño, no vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más.

La mente de Louis fue instantáneamente a su sueño compartido, y su corazón cayó. Sabía que entrar en el sueño de alguien sin su permiso iba contra las normas. Su única excusa era que extrañaba tanto a Harry incluso después de unas pocas horas, que tenía que conectar con él.

—Estaba tan asustado cuando desapareciste, —susurró Harry contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis—. No me gusta estar asustado, Lou. Te encerraré bajo llave en nuestra habitación si tengo que hacerlo para mantenerte a salvo.

Louis se echó a reír. —No estaba planeando exactamente ser secuestrado, Harry.

Harry se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Lou. —¿Cómo puedes reírte de esto? No es un asunto para tomarse a risa. Fuiste secuestrado, Lou. Alguien te alejó de mí. ¿No eres consciente del peligro en que estabas?

Louis extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry con sus dedos mientras sonreía. —Puedo reír porque estoy de nuevo donde debo estar, contigo. Nada más importa excepto eso.

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró mientras fruncía el ceño. —Buen punto, —dijo finalmente—. Pero aún podría encerrarte en la habitación.

Louis sonrió. —Siempre y cuando cierres la puerta desde dentro.


	11. Capítulo 10

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la encantadora sonrisa en el rostro de Lou. Tiró de su compañero hacia su pecho y abrazó a Louis. Después de su conversación con Hugo y un plan de rescate apresuradamente organizado, no podía creer que había encontrado a Lou durmiendo en su cama, ileso.

Había esperado encontrarse a Lou colgado de las vigas o algo igual de malo. Habían pasado escenarios de pesadilla por su cabeza una y otra vez mientras viajaba a la casa de Felix Tomlinson. Para su sorpresa, sólo le llevó unas pocas horas llegar al lugar. Habían llegado justo antes del amanecer.

Harry no había perdido el tiempo en irrumpir en la gran finca y eliminar todo lo que se interponía entre él y su compañero. Seguir el aroma de Lou había sido fácil una vez que estuvo adentro. Lograr pasar a los dos guardias musculosos en la puerta de la habitación de Lou había tomado un poco de trabajo.

Harry no tenía nada personal contra los hombres que patrullaban la finca. Hugo había explicado que la mayoría, si no todos, estaban bajo la influencia de Felix de alguna manera. Harry no quería matarlos en caso de que Hugo tuviera razón. Pero los quería fuera del camino.

La lucha había sido corta pero feroz. Una vez que Harry había incapacitado a los dos guardias, corrió a la habitación de Lou para encontrar a su compañero durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama. Aturdido ante el semblante pacífico en el rostro de Lou, Harry se quedó al pie de la cama de Lou viendo cómo dormía.

Sólo cuando Lou comenzó a revolverse, Harryintervino. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía permitir que Loufuera lastimado, ni siquiera por una pesadilla. Harry se subió a la cama, agarróa Lou por los brazos y luego comenzó a sacudirlo hasta que el hombre abriólos ojos.

Y ahora tenía a Lou de vuelta en sus brazos donde se suponía que debía estar. El alivio de Harry era tan grande que se sintió abrumado por un momento. Se le saltaron las lágrimas. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una pequeña belleza podría llegar a significar tanto para él? Harry ciertamente no.

—Te amo, Lou...—Harry susurró en voz baja, casi contra su voluntad. Nunca había dicho esas palabras a otra alma viviente y no le gustaba cuán vulnerables lo hicieron sentir. Toda su existencia descansaba en las manos de un hombre cuya cabeza apenas alcanzaba el pecho de Harry.

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

Un grito de alivio salió de los labios de Harry ante las palabras de Louis. Su corazón canturreaba de felicidad. No sabía cuándo se volvió tan crucial para él escuchar esas palabras, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que eran las palabras más importantes que alguien le había dicho.

—Nunca te dejaré ir, Lou, —dijo Harry mientras colmaba de besos la cabeza de Lou—. Lo digo en serio. Voy a encerrarte bajo llave y nunca te dejaré ir.

Louis se rió. —¿Podemos pensar primero en cómo salir de aquí antes de empezar a planificar el futuro? Mi padre todavía está ahí afuera en alguna parte, y desafortunadamente, creo que ahora sabe cuán poderoso soy realmente. No va a renunciar a mí sin pelear.

—Lo mataré.

—Por mucho que esa idea me emocione, creo que saldríamos mejor servidos entregándolo al consejo de ancianos. La UPAC no toma amablemente que uno de sus miembros trate de derrocarlos por medio de la manipulación mental.

Harry frunció el ceño, uniendo las cejas mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y miraba hacia abajo a la cara de Louis una vez más. —¿Sabes lo que tu padre está haciendo?

—Bueno, ahora sí —dijo Louis—. Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en el mundo de los sueños. Una vez que descubrió cuán poderoso era en ese estado, estaba listo para formar equipo conmigo y conquistar el mundo. Incluso estaba dispuesto a dejarme tenerte si eso me hacía feliz y complaciente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Louis sonrió—. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron a volar bolas de fuego.

—¿Bolas de fuego? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué bolas de fuego?

Louis suspiró profundamente. —Las bolas de fuego que nos lanzábamos el uno al otro.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas. —Louis apartó la mirada de repente—. Lo sabrías si recordaras nuestros sueños.

—¿Nuestros sueños? —Harry se sintió como un loro, repitiendo todo lo que decía Louis—. ¿Qué sueños?

—No importa.

Harry sabía que importaba. Podía verlo en la triste sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Lou. Lo que sea que Louis estaba hablando era muy importante para él. Por lo tanto, era importante para Harry.

—¿Qué sueños, Lou? —Preguntó Harry mientras levantaba la barbilla de Louis—. Cuéntame.

Louis parecía vacilante.

—¿Por favor?

—Ya te conocía cuando nos vimos por primera vez en persona. Pensé que también me reconociste al principio, pero no lo hiciste. —Louis bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Harry—. Soñamos juntos. Hemos estado soñando juntos durante más de un año.

—¿Eran reales?

Los ojos de Louis se alzaron. Su boca hizo un pequeño círculo de asombro. —¿Recuerdas nuestros sueños?

—Recuerdo haber soñado, pero pensé que eso era todo lo que eran, sueños.

Louis sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. —No, no, eran sueños, pero eran muy reales. Era verdad todo lo que dije en esos sueños, todo lo que hice. Ahí es donde me enamoré de ti.

—¿Todo, cariño? —Harry se echó a reír—. Porque recuerdo algunos...

Harry rió a carcajadas cuando Lou se tapó la boca con la mano. Aparentemente, Louis recordó algunas de las cosas más perversas que habían hecho juntos en esos sueños también. Su cara estaba sonrojada.

Harry sonrió y apartó la mano de Lou de su rostro. —Caí enamorado de ti cuando me hiciste ver que no tenía que pasar mi vida solo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Louis sonrió.

Harry le dio un beso rápido en los labios y luego rodó a un lado de la cama. —Vamos, amor, salgamos de aquí. No sé dónde está tu padre, pero prefiero no esperarlo. Cuanto más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor.

Louis se movió hasta el costado de la cama. Harry se levantó y extendió su mano hacia el hombre. Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—Harry, no podemos irnos hasta que nos encarguemos de mi padre. Nunca nos dejará en paz si no hacemos algo para detenerlo. Está loco, obsesionado. Nos seguirá hasta tu casa en cuanto salgamos.

—Entonces nos vamos a otro sitio.

—Ni en sueños—espetó Louis.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron ante la vehemencia en la voz de Louis.

—No pude ver mucho de tu casa, pero lo que vi me gustó. No nos vamos de allí.

Harry parpadeó. Louis parecía tan feroz, tan decidido a que se quedaran en su casa. Harry estaba fascinado con esta nueva faceta de la personalidad de Louis. —Uh, está bien, entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—Vamos a buscar al bastardo, lo atamos y lo llevamos al Consejo de Ancianos. Dejemos que ellos lidien con su culo loco.

Harry sonrió. —Me gusta.

Louis resopló. —Prefiero verlo muerto. Es la única forma en que puedo estar seguro que nunca vendrá detrás de mí otra vez. Sólo me niego a dejar que me arrastre a su nivel de depravación. Lo mataré primero.

—Um, ¿cariño?

—¿Qué?

Harry ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sintiéndose increíblemente confundido. —¿No acabas de decir que no matarías a tu padre porque no querías hundirte a su nivel?

—Sí.

Harry se frotó la frente. Estaba comenzando a doler. —No quieres matar a tu padre porque te arrastraría a su nivel, y si te arrastra a su nivel, lo matarás.

—Sí.

Harry levantó las manos en el aire. —Estoy perdido.

—No permitiré que Felix me convierta en lo que se ha convertido. Utiliza a las personas para obtener lo que quiere, sin importar el costo. No lo mataré para obtener lo que quiero, no importa cuánto lo desee. Me haría tan malo como él.

—Te sigo hasta ahora.

—Lo mataré antes de permitir que eso suceda.

—Y ahí es donde me perdí.

Louis se rió. —Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que Felix pague por sus crímenes, pero no quiero ser como él. Pero si llega el caso y fuerza mi mano, lo mataré, y no derramaré una lágrima por él.

—Ah.

—¿Entiendes ahora?

—En realidad no, pero lo que te haga feliz, cariño.

—Funciona para mí.

Harry se rió mientras seguía a Louis fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Los dos guardias que noqueó antes todavía estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Louis los miró por un momento y luego pasó por encima de ellos como si estuviera pasando sobre un tronco.

—Ahora veo por qué vives solo en el bosque tú solo, —dijo Louis sobre su hombro—. Tienes las habilidades sociales de una caja de piedras.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No me gustan las personas.

Louis se rió y sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Harry sabía que su declaración ya no molestaba a Louis por su modo relajado de andar.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde está tu padre?

—Creo que lo más probable es que esté en su habitación. Estábamos juntos en el mundo de los sueños cuando me sacaste. Supongo que todavía está durmiendo ya que la alarma no ha sonado. Si hubiera despertado, me habría echado los guardias encima.

—Suponiendo que quedealgún guardia consciente.

—Cierto.

—¿Has considerado las habitaciones que tiene debajo de la casa? — Harry chocó con Louis cuando se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Rápidamente agarró los brazos de Louis para evitar que el hombre cayera—. Whoa, cariño, ten cuidado.

—¿Qué habitaciones debajo de la casa? —Preguntó Louis.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon hacia arriba en sorpresa. —¿No lo sabes?

—¿Qué habitaciones?

—Tu padre tiene habitaciones debajo de la casa. Hugo dijo que ahí es donde tu padre hace lo que sea que hace. Es como su guarida o algo así.

—¡Hugo!

Harry podía ver al instante a dónde se dirigía esta línea de preguntas. Louis tenía motivos para odiar a Hugo, pero necesitaban mantenerse concentrados, no discutir los méritos de sacar a Hugo de la escena. Tenía que detener la discusión que podía ver venir y poner en marcha de nuevo a Lou. —¿Conoces a una tal Cindy?

Louis frunció el ceño. —Sí, trabaja en la cocina. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es la compañera de Hugo.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon—. ¿Hugo tiene una compañera?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué infiernos trató de aparearse conmigo?

—Porque Hugo no tiene resistencia con tu padre. No es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra él.

Louis se quedó allí por un momento, con una expresión extraña en su rostro que Harry no podía descifrar, entonces de repente se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.

—No importa—dijo Louis—. Hizo lo que hizo, y hay un precio a pagar por ello. Que fuera forzado no le excusa.

Louis tenía derecho a estar enojado si sus conclusiones eran correctas. Sin embargo, Harry no dejaría que lo que le sucedió destruyera al dulce hombre. No le importaba si tenía que amar a Louis todos los días por el resto de sus vidas. Louis no se convertiría en su padre.

—Estoy seguro de que Hugo estaría dispuesto a someterse al castigo que consideres apropiado, Lou, pero por ahora, necesitamos concentrarnos en tu padre. Es la verdadera amenaza para nosotros, no Hugo. Hugo sólo quiere que lo dejen vivir en paz con su compañera. ¿Te suena familiar?

Louis gruñó. Harry lo vio apretar las manos en puños. Sabía que Louis tenía problemas con Hugo, y estaba en todo su derecho. Aún así, mientras Hugo no era inocente en todo esto, lo hizo en contra de su voluntad. Eso tenía que exculparlo en parte.

Harry no creía que Louis y Hugo necesitaran ser mejores amigos ni nada, pero ayudaría si Louis dejara ir su odio y rabia. Tenían mejores cosas que hacer con sus vidas, como amarse cada día.

Harry se detuvo cuando Louis lo hizo, frente a una puerta similar a la que conducía a la habitación de Louis. Louis se estaba mordiendo el labio cuando se volvió a mirar a Harry. —Es... esta es.

—¿La habitación de tu padre?

Louis asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía tener dudas en entrar.

—¿Quieres que mire? —Louis parecía tan aliviado que Harry no pudo evitar reír. Se acercó y agarró la manija de la puerta.

—Apártate, amor. Si hay alguien aquí, no te quiero en la línea de fuego.

Louis asintió y rápidamente se pegó a la pared junto a la puerta. Harry le sonrió y luego abrió la puerta. Se movió rápidamente, con la intención de tomar por sorpresa a cualquiera que pudiera estar en el interior.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevó Harry. La habitación estaba vacía. Ni siquiera parecía que se hubiera usado en años. Harry frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar a Lou. —¿Estás seguro de que esta es la habitación de tu padre?

—Sí.

—¿Tiene una oficina o algo? ¿Otro lugar en el que duerme?

—¿Tal vez esas habitaciones que dijiste que estaban debajo de la casa?

Harry chasqueó los dedos. —Debería haber pensado en eso.

—Para eso me tienes. —Louis le guiñó un ojo.

—Vamos, Lou, —dijo Harry mientras agarraba la mano de Louis y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo—. Hugo dijo que hay una entrada en el comedor.

—¿El comedor? —Louis frunció el ceño—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Harry se encogió de hombros. Entendía la confusión de Louis. Podría pensar en cien lugares mejores para tener una entrada secreta que un comedor—. Quién lo hubiera imaginado, ¿eh?

Harry se preocupó cuando llegaron al comedor y una sección de la pared estaba retirada, revelando un pequeño pasadizo de piedra con escaleras que bajaban. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Lou para que se mantuviera atrás, entonces olfateó el aire.

—¿Hueles algo? —Susurró Louis.

—Está húmedo y oscuro, lo que significa que el aire está viciado, pero aparte de eso no puedo oler a nadie.

—Bueno, obviamente alguien pasó por allí, —dijo Louis mientras hacía un gesto con la manohacia la entrada secreta—. Y no creo que haya sido Felix. Si ha estado ocultandoeste pasaje secreto durante tanto tiempo, no sería tan descuidado para dejarloabierto ahora.

—Lo que significa que alguien más está ahí abajo.

—¿Hugo?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién sabe, amor?

—Bueno, nunca lo sabremos a menos que vayamos allí.

Harry sabía que Louis tenía razón, pero estaba más preocupado por poner en peligro a Louis de lo que estaba por descubrir quién entró en el pasaje antes que ellos. Prefería llevar a Louis a casa donde estaría a salvo, pero como dijo Louis anteriormente, si Felix continuaba libre, no estaría a salvo en ningún lugar.

—Muy bien, vamos—dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la entrada—. Permanece detrás de mí. No quiero que te pase nada. Si hay problemas, corre.

—Correr, biennn.

Harry rodó los ojos. No sabía de dónde venía esta valentía recién encontrada de Lou, pero deseaba que fuera acompañada por un poco de precaución. Lou parecía listo para correr directamente a la batalla sin prestar atención al peligro.

Lou le iba a sacar canas antes de su tiempo.

—Sólo quédate detrás de mí, Lou.

Harry comenzó a bajar los escalones de piedra, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para olfatear el aire. El largo pasillo de piedra que salía directamente desde la parte inferior de la escalera preocupaba a Harry. Parecía que sólo había una forma de entrar y de salir.

Al pie de las escaleras, los sentidos de Harry comenzaron a captar el olor de algo más. Todavía olía a humedad, pero había algo más, algo que erizaba los pelos de Harry.

—Lou, quédate aquí.

—Infiernos no, dijiste que me quedara contigo, y eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer. ¿Alguna vez has visto esas películas donde los actores se separan y ambos terminan muriendo? No soy tan estúpido.

Un gruñido bajo emanó de Harry. ¿Tenía su compañero que elegir este momento en particular para que le crecieran un par de bolas? ¿No podría haber esperado veinte minutos?

—Bien, pero será mejor que te pegues a mi trasero, ¿me oyes? —Harry gruñó cuando Lou hizo exactamente lo que dijo y el cuerpo más pequeño del hombre se pegó a su trasero. Louis enganchó sus dedos en la cintura de los vaqueros de Harry—. ¡Lou!

—¿Qué?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y luego comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, Louis pisándole los talones. Caminaron varios metros antes de llegar a la primera puerta. Harry le hizo señas a Louis para que se arrimara a la pared y luego lentamente abrió la puerta y miró dentro.

No parecía ser más que una sala de almacenamiento. Había cajas de madera apiladas desde el suelo hasta el techo a ambos lados de la habitación, un pequeño pasillo entre ellas. Harry olfateó el aire pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar, así que cerró la puerta y siguió adelante.

La siguiente puerta conducía a una habitación llena de grandes jaulas de metal. Los pelos de los brazos de Harry se erizaron aún más, y un frío helado recorrió su columna vertebral. Las jaulas eran del tamaño de una persona adulta. Harry tenía una idea bastante buena de para qué usaba Felix esta habitación, y le dio escalofríos. Harry cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que Louis pudiera mirar. No quería a su compañero más traumatizado de lo que ya estaba.

—Probemos la siguiente habitación.

Harry comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de nuevo. Podía escuchar a Lou caminando detrás de él y sentir el tirón de los dedos de Louis enganchados en sus vaqueros. A cada puerta que llegaban, Louis lo soltaba y se arrimaba contra la pared. En cuanto comenzaban a caminar de nuevo, los dedos de Louis estaban de vuelta en su lugar.

Harry estaba más preocupado con cada puerta a la que llegaban. Todavía podía oler algo fuera de lugar en el aire, pero no podía precisar de dónde venía. Ya habían investigado varias habitaciones, todas llenas de distintos artículos destinados a torturar a personas o mantenerlos encarcelados.

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estado sucediendo esto. Louis había declarado que su padre era un bastardo sádico, pero Harry no creía que Louis supiera cuán acertado estaba o hasta qué grado. Felix Tomlinson era inhumano.

La última puerta al final del pasillo estaba pintada de rojo. Harry se detuvo a varios metros de ella y se quedó mirándola. Sentía algo aterrador en el aire mientras miraba a la puerta. Sabía en lo más profundo que lo que sea que estuvieran cazando estaba detrás de esa puerta.

—Lou, déjame entrar primero y echar un vistazo, —dijo Harry a través de su vínculo. No quería que nadie que pudiera estar escuchando los oyera hablar o sabría que vendrían. Rezó para que Lou no discutiera con él esta vez.

—Bien.

Harry le dio a Lou una pequeña sonrisa sobre su hombro y luego abrió la puerta y entró. No estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando, pero no fue a Brodelyn. El hombre estaba al final de una cama redonda, mirando algo oculto en la multitud de almohadas.

La habitación en sí era inquietante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo oscuro intenso. El único mueble en toda la habitación era la cama en el centro. Era redonda como la habitación.

Harry gimió cuando sintió a Louis rozar su costado. ¿Por qué no podía estar Lou donde se suponía que debía quedarse?

—¿Brodelyn?

Brodelyn se volvió para mirar a Louis. Su ceja estaba levantada como si estuviera confundido. Agitó su mano hacia el bulto en la cama. — Podríamos tener un pequeño problema para llevar a Felix ante la justicia.

Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cama. Podía sentir a Louis caminar a su lado. Cuando miró a la cama, las cejas de Harry se dispararon hacia arriba. Acurrucado en la cama en posición fetal, sus ojos vidriosos mientras miraba a la nada, estaba Felix Tomlinson.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Mi conjetura? —Respondió Brodelyn—. Le han borrado la mente.

—¿Le han qué?

—Mente borrada. Es más tonto que mi primer novio, que pensó que el lubricante se usaba como un protector solar. —Brodelyn resopló—. Hombre, deberías haberlo visto. Él...

—¡Brodelyn! —Gruñó Harry, tratando de volver a encauzar la mente del hombre. Céntrate aquí. ¿Qué le pasó exactamente a Felix? ¿Es permanente?

—La mente de Felix ha sido borrada o atacada de tal manera que ya no es un ser sensible, —dijo Brodelyn—. Básicamente, su cerebro es lodo. Y sí, creo que es permanente.

—¡Maldición! —Louis susurró—. Esperaba que tuviera que pagar por sus crímenes.

—Estará así por el resto de su vida, Lou. ¿No es eso suficiente pago?

Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a Brodelyn. —Esto nunca será suficiente por lo que hizo. Ha salido bien parado.

—¿Hiciste esto, Lou?—Preguntó Harry.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Quiero decir, peleamos en el mundo de los sueños, y me enojé cuando encontré el recuerdo de Felix matando a mi madre, pero me hiciste retroceder antes de que pudiera provocar algún daño real. —Louis miró al hombre acurrucado en la cama—. Al menos, es lo que creo.

—No, Lou, no hiciste esto, —dijo Brodelyn—. Encontré rastros de tu aura en su patrón cerebral, pero creo que Felix se lo hizo a sí mismo. Caminar por los sueños, si se usa de manera incorrecta, podría llegar a ser contraproducente para un caminante. Creo que Felix se sobrecargó y frió su propio cerebro.

Louis comenzó a reírse y luego se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando el sonido se volvió histérico. Harry se acercó rápidamente y abrazó a su compañero. Podía sentir las olas de alivio saliendo de Lou y sabía que al hombre le había preocupado ser él quien había dañado a su padre. Por mucho que Louis odiara a Felix, no quería ser responsable de destruirlo. No estaba en la naturaleza de Louis ser cruel.

—¿Qué le va a pasar a Felix ahora? —Preguntó Harry, sabiendo que Lou querría saberlo.

—Haré que lo transfieran a la sede de la UPAC. Una vez que entregue un informe detallado al consejo, Felix probablemente será llevado a algún lugar en que pueda ser atendido pero que no pueda escapar de él.

Eso le pareció una buena idea a Harry. —¿Y Hugo?

—Hugo tiene que pagar por sus crímenes, pero creo que una vez que el consejo sepa de su difícil situación, recibirá una sentencia leve.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Asegúrate de que pueda ver a Cindy donde sea que esté...—susurró Lou contra la camisa de Harry—. Es su compañera.

Harry sonrió. Ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado. Su pequeño...—¿Estás listo para ir a casa ahora, amor?

—¡Dios, sí!


	12. Capítulo 11

Louis se arrodilló en el suelo y luego se inclinó para encender la leña de la chimenea. Observó por un momento cómo pequeñas llamas cobraban vida y luego comenzó a arder la pila de madera que había apilado dentro de la chimenea de piedra.

Tenía todo preparado para disfrutar de una noche tranquila frente al fuego con su compañero. El fuego ahora estaba rugiendo a la vida. Una botella de vino se estaba enfriando, la cena había sido cocinada e incluso ahora se estaba calentando en el horno, y Louis no llevaba nada más que una bata de seda corta, un presente de bienvenida a casa de Harry.

Harry había hecho todo lo posible para que Louis se sintiera bienvenido cuando llegó a casa. Entre llevarlo al trabajo y enseñarle cómo trabajar el cuero y dejar que Louis cambiara cualquier cosa que quisiera en la casa, que no era mucho, Harry había hecho que sintiera la construcción de troncos como su hogar.

Amaba todo acerca de su nuevo hogar, pero el pequeño lugar frente a la chimenea de piedra era su favorito. Harry le había dado a Louis una manta mullida para tumbarse en el suelo cuando quería acurrucarse. Normalmente, la manta colgaba sobre una silla junto a la ventana. Louis pensó que fue muy considerado de su parte que Harry no le hubiera dado una alfombra de piel porque eso habría sido un poco extraño.

En las semanas desde que fue secuestrado por su padre, Louis había llegado a ver su nuevo hogar como un refugio de todo lo malo en el mundo. Si se salía con la suya, nunca se iría. Le encantaba estar aquí.

Lamentablemente, Brodelyn les había pedido que volvieran a la sede de la UPAC. No había dicho por qué aparte de que era una sorpresa.

Brodelyn se apresuró a asegurarle a Lou que no tenía nada que ver con su padre o con Hugo. Felix Tomlinson había sido llevado a un centro de detención de la UPAC donde viviría el resto de su vida bajo los ojos vigilantes de los guardias de la UPAC.

Hugo fue condenado a cumplir tres años por su participación en la conspiración de Felix. Debido al testimonio de Louis, se le permitió cumplirlos bajo arresto domiciliario con Cindy a su lado. Louis puso a nombre de Hugo la finca de su padre. No la quería. No quería tener que volver a verla. Quería quedarse exactamente donde estaba.

En casa.

Lou sonrió cuando se abrió la puerta principal y entró Harry. —¿Has tenido un buen día en la oficina, querido?

Harry se echó a reír. —Podrías decirlo.

Louis se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia Harry. Alzó la cara para un beso mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el de Harry. El beso fue justo lo que necesitaba, justo lo que quería. Era caliente y apasionado, e hizo que los dedos de los pies de Louis se curvaran.

—Te extrañé—Louis susurró una vez que pudo respirar de nuevo.

—Sólo me fui por unas horas, Lou.

—Demasiado tiempo.

Harry tocó el extremo de la nariz de Lou con su dedo. —Entonces tal vez deberías ir conmigo la próxima vez. Sé que no te gusta ver a Hugo, pero necesitas hacerlo en algún momento, incluso si es sólo para gritarle. Mantener todo esto dentro de ti no te hará ningún bien.

Louis sabía que llegaría el momento en que tendría que enfrentar a Hugo. El hombre llamaba semanalmente y pedía verlo. Harry había empezado a ir a ver a Hugo una vez por semana, con el pretexto de documentar todo por lo que Felix era responsable. Harry dijo que era necesario registrarlo y Hugo se negó a hablar con alguien más. Louis personalmente pensaba que a Harry le estaba empezando a caer bien el hombre.

—Tal vez la próxima vez—dijo Louis—. Todavía no estoy listo.

—Y si nunca estás listo, está bien. Hugo hizo algunas cosas horribles, incluso él lo admite. Pero realmente creo que una vez que lo enfrentes no habrá tantos demonios sobre tu espalda. Nunca tendrás esa oportunidad con Felix. Su mente está demasiado lejos. Pero puedes arreglar las cosas con Hugo.

—Tal vez.

—Piénsalo, amor, ¿por favor? —Harry sacó el labio inferior como si hiciera pucheros—. ¿Por mí?

Louis se rió. Su grande y malo compañero no tenía oportunidad en el infierno de hacer un buen puchero, pero era realmente lindo cuando lo intentaba. —Lo pensaré. ¿Qué tal?

—Suficientemente bueno.

—¿Ya has tenido la oportunidad de descubrir qué quiere Brodelyn? —Preguntó Louis mientras llevaba a Harry hasta pararse de nuevo frente a la chimenea. Soltó la mano que había agarrado y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a quitarse la bata.

Harry se lamió los labios mientras miraba a Lou. —¿Quién?

—Brodelyn.

—Oh, no, dijo que era una especie de sorpresa, pero no me dirá más que eso.

Louis agitó su dedo de un lado a otro cuando Harry quiso agarrarlo. — Uh-uh, conoces la regla. Sin ropa en la manta.

Harry sonrió. —Me encanta esa maldita regla.

Louis se rió mientras veía a Harry quitarse la ropa. —Me la reveló un sueño.


End file.
